Possession
by Tribal Shimmy
Summary: When Hephaistion agrees to go to Thebes as a hostage he has no idea of the plans that have been made for him, or of the mind games that will be played. WARNING. This is an AU story with sex scenes and violence, if this offends then please do not read.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as Hephaistion had arrived back at the barracks, he was informed that the king wanted to see him immediately. He brushed the dust from his clothing, as he walked, then inspected his chiton, pulling it straight before deciding it would just have to do.

He made his way through the market, past the houses of scientists and architects, up to the royal stables and headed right, up the sweeping stone steps that led to the wide courtyard and on to the palace.

As he walked in to the large entrance hall, his footsteps echoing around him, he was told where he could find Philip, and it was only then that he began to wonder why he had been summoned.

His mind ran through several things but he discounted each of them. Everything was fine. The more that Olympias tried to part him from Alexander, the more eager Philip seemed to see them together. From what Alexander had told him, his mother was once again pushing for him to marry, so Philip was pushing his son to spend more time with him.

He smiled to himself. He was happy with his life. He had settled into the army routine, since returning from Mieza, he liked being in the cavalry. All was well.

He gave a final tug on his chiton and straightened his chlamys as he approached the guarded door to the room where Philip was waiting for him. He was expected. The guards opened the door for him, and he could see Philip looking over maps on his desk. He was alone, and though he must have known he had arrived he did not acknowledge it.

With wolves, the pack leader showed its dominance by ignoring the actions of the rest. He looked down at the floor, biting his lip to stop himself smiling, then looked up to see Philip looking at him.

"Do you have any idea why someone would ask for you to go as a hostage to Thebes?"

Hephaistion fought the desire to turn around and see if somebody else had walked in to the room behind him. "For me?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Philip picked up a letter from his desk, then limped over to him and pushed it in his hands. The king wanted to negotiate with Thebes, he wanted to send envoys. The Thebans had replied, listing who they would talk with and who they would want as hostages, while the talks were held. Hephaistion traced his name with his finger, as if the answer might come to him that way.

"Your father had no dealings with the Thebans?"

Hephaistion shook his head, but being as his father fought for Philip, then Philip would know better than he.

Philip pulled a face. "And would you go?"

Hephaistion considered the question. He had no real choice in the matter. The king could order him to go. He guessed this was just his chance to accept willingly. "If you wished it," he replied. "But can I tell Alexander, if you do decide to send me?"

Philip laughed. "This has nothing to do with Alexander."

"He'd have to know sooner or later," Hephaistion replied. "Whether it concerns him or not," he quickly added.

Philip took the letter from Hephaistion and read it again. "They also want Diocles and Polyctor. I know why they are asking for them. Diocles mother was a Theban, they will be hoping he might tell them what I have planned," Philip grinned, "I don't know which spy has informed them we are close, for we are not." He tapped at the letter with his right index finger. "Polyctor has spoken out against the Thebans. I suspect they want to see him face to face…he is too outspoken to be a successful envoy and his bladder is far too weak to keep him in one place for long."

Then his one eye gazed on Hephaistion. "And you, Hephaistion? The last name mentioned. A junior officer in my cavalry with no connection to Thebes. You have a connection to Alexander they are sure to know about, but why would they be concerned with that?" He sighed. "I will send you then, and leave you to tell my son. Perhaps, when you return, you will solve the mystery." He turned away then and went back to his desk.

Hephaistion hesitated, but knew the meeting was at an end. He gave a bow, not sure if Philip could see, then he turned and left the room.

He hesitated on the other side of the door, looking towards the way that would lead him to Alexander. He knew he was with Antipater. He could go to his rooms and wait. His head was reeling with what had just happened. Needing time to take in what had just been decided, he headed out of the palace and back towards the barracks. He had to think of a way to tell Alexander - he was not going to like it.

OOXXOO

"You're what?"

"It's all been agreed, Alexander. I saw your father this afternoon."

"I won't let you go, Hephaistion. He can send somebody else."

"And what if I want to go?"

Alexander hesitated, open-mouthed. He was about to suggest another couple of fine hostages his father had available. He had not thought that Hephaistion would actually want to go.

He sat up in the bed, pulling the discarded pillows up around him. Hephaistion had waited until they had finished making love before telling him. He swallowed down his temper and spoke softly. "You really want to leave me?"

Hephaistion laughed, moving up the bed to embrace Alexander, treating him like a petulant child. "No, Alexander, I don't. But we both knew there would be times when we would have to be parted. This is just one of those times, I will be back before you know it."

Alexander considered Hephaistion's words, lying silent, his hand stroking his lover's arm, finding comfort in the action. "You found out this afternoon, and you wait until now to tell me."

Hephaistion kissed his cheek. "I dread to think what you would have been like if I'd told you before you dragged me to your bed."

"I didn't drag you," laughed Alexander. "I simply encouraged you. The afternoon with Antipater was tedious enough to allow time for me to decide what I would like to do to you this evening.

"And that is all you came up with?" teased Hephaistion.

Alexander grinned. "Oh, that's just the start of it, Hephaistion. Especially now I know I have to make the most of you before you go," he said, suddenly rolling over to pin Hephaistion to the bed.

"That's not fair," Hephaistion protested, not trying, for a moment, to pull away.

OOXXOO

When the letters of agreement had been sent, it seemed no time at all before they were leaving Pella to go to the set meeting point, an equal distance from Thebes, where the changeover of hostages would take place.

Hephaistion was enjoying a certain amount of notoriety amongst the soldiers now, his friends continually thinking of more and more elaborate reasons why he was requested as a hostage.

Philip had been held hostage there, years before. If anything he had gained from the experience, for at the time, Thebes had the greatest army, and the Sacred Band was to be envied for its fighting prowess. Philip had watched and learned and in his time trained his own army, developing it so it had become the unstoppable force.

Alexander rode close by Hephaistion. Despite all of the far-fetched suggestions there was a general acceptance that the reason he was to be held hostage was because of Alexander's love for him.

The son of Philip was no child now, and had proved himself in battle, while Regent. Even Philip had said that the Thebans would be looking for a way to control him too, that with someone he loved held hostage Alexander would only argue for an agreeable conclusion for both sides.

They camped for four nights before they reached the meeting point. Each night Alexander came to Hephaistion, hardly sleeping, gazing on him as if to have a memory of every moment, of every word spoken.


	2. Chapter 2

"The king is waiting for you," Ptolemy said, before quickly ducking out of sight again, having seen he had disturbed Alexander and Hephaistion as they said their farewells.

Hephaistion laughed, watching the tent flap fall back in to place before turning back to Alexander, who held him in his arms. He sighed and bit his lip.

"It will not be for long and you act as though it is forever that we will be parted."

"I wish they had chosen someone else, that is all," Alexander replied. "I need you here."

Hephaistion nodded his head, then spoke softly. "It is the first time we have ever been parted. There will, perhaps, come a time in the future when our partings grow easier. If I had known, when your father called for me, that this moment would hurt so badly, then I would have tried to refuse him."

Alexander smiled and brushed a wisp of hair away from Hephaistion's face. It had come loose from the braid that his lover had tied with such care that morning. He had watched him, saw him dress himself in the finest clothes that he possessed, after he had washed and shaved, determined to be a good ambassador for Macedon. "The men of the Sacred Band will think their lovers less than perfect when they see you, Hephaistion," he said.

"Your father has told me so much about the city, I am curious to see it," Hephaistion said.

"I'll see it fall if they harm you," vowed Alexander.

Throwing his arms around Alexander's shoulders, Hephaistion pulled him close. "I thank the gods for such a love as this," he said, releasing his grip only to claim a kiss.

They kissed deeply. A kiss to hold in their memories, to treasure while they were apart. When they finally broke it, Hephaistion spoke.

"It will not be for long." He sounded as though he was trying to convince himself. "We better go. They will be waiting," he said, looking back towards the tent flap, breaking the embrace to step outside.

Philip was already on his horse, waiting. Polyctor was with him, looking uneasy on a horse that had been chosen for him because of its steadiness. Diocles was just riding up, while Seleucus waited with Hephaistion's horse.

Bucephalus was not there, Philip had commanded that Alexander stay behind, he did not want the Thebans to see just how much Hephaistion meant to his son.

The army watched, some looking out across the plain to where they could see the Theban army, and the small group now riding towards them. The hostages Philip had requested coming to the exchange point.

Thanking Seleucus, Hephaistion mounted his horse, then looked to Alexander.

"I aim to have these talks done as soon as possible," Philip muttered, looking on his son. "Best to get it done then," he continued, pushing his horse forward.

Philip's bodyguard rode in to place, Diocles and Polyctor right behind them.

"I'll be back before you know it," Hephaistion said, and smiled, urging his horse forward to catch up.

He turned back only once, for a final look, before joining the others.

OOXXOO

Alexander watched, cursing himself for being a prince, for not being able to go with him, for not being able to offer himself as a hostage instead, for loving Hephaistion so much that even the Thebans would name him, ask for him.

He was unaware of Ptolemy coming up to stand by him, until he heard his voice.

"The one good thing about a parting is the knowledge that the reunion will be sweet," he said.

Alexander forced a smile.

Ptolemy put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's done now, the only thing you can do is live with it."

"If he should be harmed," Alexander said, his voice soft but threatening.

Ptolemy laughed. "Not with the hostages your father requested. The Thebans wouldn't dare harm our people. The talks can start now, and pretty soon we'll have an idea whether we are to fight or live by the rules of a new treaty."

Alexander nodded, then turned away. "Tell the men to break camp. We are to return to Pella as soon as my father returns, and then the envoys will be despatched. The sooner the better."

OOXXOO

Hephaistion took his first look on Thebes four days later.

The Thebans provided lavish hospitality, always courteous, but watchful during the journey. He was no prisoner to be bound and paraded, it was left to his own conscience as to whether he stayed or took flight.

As a hostage, the closest he had to a friend was Diocles, having found Polyctor withdrawn and sullen, preferring his own company. Although, Hephaistion found himself admiring the man, as he appeared to take no interest in the fact that it was the army of their enemy who escorted them now.

Diocles was in his forties, intelligent and kind. He had a good sense of humour and found it amusing that Polyctor's bladder caused the man so much trouble, causing him to leave the tent several times at night, he also found it hilarious that at least five of the guard had already made their interest known to Hephaistion.

Amongst the Thebans, their general, Pylaeus, had spent time with Hephaistion, thinking that a few questions, which seemed of no importance, might bring out some information which might prove useful when it came to a battle.

Pylaeus was sure it would come to a battle, and Hephaistion had been able to discover that they were only waiting for more men to come from Athens, and whoever else would form an alliance. The talks might come to an agreeable solution to both parties, but more than likely they would fight.

The man had known Philip when he was held hostage. Hephaistion thought he was roughly the same age, only Philip's body had been ravaged by battle, whereas Pylaeus, for all his pride and bravado could count the battles he had fought on one hand.

"Now they shut the gates on us and we truly are hostages," Diocles said, riding over so he was alongside Hephaistion. "Take your last breath of freedom, my friend."

"Does it worry you?" Hephaistion asked, turning to look on the man.

Diocles laughed and shook his head. "It is just my sense of drama coming to the fore. Perhaps, I should have been a playwright instead of a messenger for Philip."

"You were more than that," replied Hephaistion.

Diocles shrugged his shoulders. "My mother was a Theban. Did you know that?" He looked to the walled city not waiting for a reply. "It will be good to see the place again. I have not been inside its walls since I was a youth."

They rode forward, through the high gates of the city, to be watched by crowds who gathered on the streets to watch them pass.

Some called out, telling them to let Philip know that Greece would not stand for his tyranny. Some laughed that Philip should dare to try to conquer the might of Thebes and Athens combined.

Hephaistion chose not to react. He looked around the city, thinking of what he could tell Alexander about it. That the buildings were old, like those at Aegae, but the streets were wider and seemed to go on forever. Pindar's house was pointed out to him by Diocles, and he would have liked to stop to look for longer, but the army swept on to the centre of the city, where impressive buildings stood around a large open area.

"I take it this is where we will be staying," whispered Diocles.

"Not so impressive as Pella," Polyctor commented, struggling to bring his horse to a halt.

Diocles laughed. "You are biased in your opinion, Polyctor. Even though the Thebans may be our enemies, you have to admire the city."

Polyctor spat on the ground, and then struggled to dismount his horse, groaning as his feet touched the ground before taking a few stiff steps, before asking where he could locate the latrines.

Pylaeus led the way in to a large building, where in the main hall dining couches and tables were arranged. It was late afternoon, and as yet no food had been served.

Polyctor disappeared, after being directed to what he sought. Diocles nudges Hephaistion and laughed to see him go.

"This building houses all that you will need," Pylaeus said. " If you wish to wander around the city I would be obliged if you would tell a guard, who will then accompany you. There are servants to do your bidding and to guide you to your rooms. I hope your stay will be a pleasant one." He bowed and left the room, just as Polyctor returned.

Diocles placed an arm around Hephaistion's shoulders, suggesting to Polyctor that he took the room nearest to the latrines and laughing at the insulting reply he got for his trouble.

Diocles took the first room on the right, leaving Hephaistion to go to the next room along. He stepped inside, it was pleasant enough, not at all like a prison. He went over to the window looking out across Thebes, seeing glimpses of the wall surrounding them, trying to locate Pindar's house and wondering if he had time to walk down to it and take a closer look.

Instead, he sat on the window ledge and looked out, watching life go on by, the same as it did at Pella. Children ran, soldiers marched, dogs barked and women called.

Two servants arrived carrying the chest with his belongings in. One went to prepare a bath, while the other fetched a tray bearing a flask of wine and a bowl of fruit.

When the bath had been prepared, the two men bowed towards him and then left him alone. He took a look at the sun setting over the city, then walked over to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes. He shaved first, using the water provided in a silver bowl, and then stepped in to the water.

After the journey, the water felt good, after washing his hair he closed his eyes, lying back in the water.

He missed Alexander, and realised that he had begun ticking off the time until they would be reunited, from the moment he left him. This would be the first and only time that he would allow himself to be held hostage. Next time they could request someone else. He smiled as he realised that Alexander would be able to list suitable hostages for his father to select from.

He thought back to their last time together and felt arousal grow in him, but he was not so comfortable in his new surroundings to think of giving himself relief.

Sighing, he lifted himself from the water and reached for a towel, drying himself. Then wandered in to the bedroom, going to his chest, unclasping it so that he could decide what to wear.

Choosing a white chiton with a gold braid, one which had belonged to Alexander and that his mother had embroidered for him, he dressed. He then put away his boots and picked out a plain pair of sandals to wear, fixing his belt, missing the dagger that would usually have been hanging from it. He then chose a red chlamys, fastening it with a gold brooch with the Macedon Star upon it, before braiding his hair. With this done he headed back to the dining hall.

Some members of the council were there already, as well as Pylaeus and some of the Sacred Band.

Just then, Diocles arrived, followed by Polyctor and Hephaistion stepped back while the introductions were made again.

Some of the Sacred Band came to him, as soldiers talking to another soldier. Hephaistion noted that Diocles and Polyctor turned their attention to the council members. It was the way of the world, he supposed, that like would find like.

The men of the Sacred Band were pleasant enough company, encouraging him to sit amongst them while they ate and drank, telling anecdotes of their times together, but cautious not to talk of the present climate, of what might occur in any battle to come.

They asked him about Alexander, but Hephaistion was as vague as possible. Not wanting to be impolite he changed the conversation back to their daily life, their feelings at being a part of the Sacred Band.

They flirted with him openly, so much that he doubted if each man were true to their chosen partner. He began to feel uncomfortable and was pleased when Diocles came over and sat by him, throwing his arm around his shoulders and telling them that they would only incur the wrath of Alexander if they did not back off.

With Diocles having confirmed their suspicions, saying what Hephaistion had tried not to, they looked on him with new respect and declared Alexander a lucky man. Hephaistion smiled and said that he was the lucky one.

It grew late, Pylaeus got to his feet and practically commanded everyone to go to their beds. Two of the Sacred Band had retreated to a couch, at a discreet distance from the group, and were all but rutting on it. Polyctor headed for the latrine, wishing health to everyone as he left.

"He's the one that needs health," Diocles stated, "with that poor bladder of his". He smiled. "Come, Hephaistion, let's get to our beds."

Diocles led the way along the hallway, but went past the doorway to his own room and headed for Hephaistion's instead.

Lamps had been lit in the room, and Diocles went over to the wine and poured them both a cup, turning to hand one to Hephaistion. "What were you asked?" he said.

Hephaistion thought back over the evening. "Nothing that I gave a direct answer to."

Diocles nodded. "In truth, I was watching you. I think you would make an excellent diplomat."

"I prefer being a soldier," Hephaistion replied, taking a drink of the wine so he would not have to say more.

"The talks should just be beginning. If they can reach any agreement then they might take a while to do it." Diocles frowned. "I would prefer to be at home, with my wife and children…and my dogs, I have some good hunting dogs." He drank the wine down. "Ah, well, we will get through it as best we can. I wish you health, Hephaistion."

"Health to you, Diocles," Hephaistion said, waiting until the man had gone before going back over to the window.

The moon was full and he looked upon it and wondered if Alexander were doing the same back in Pella. He wished it were possible to go to him, if for only a moment before returning to Thebes, just to see him. He laughed to himself at the foolish idea, at the way love made him act, made him think. He drank the wine and looked over the city seeing how many houses still had lamps lit.

When the cup was empty he went over to the chest, undressing and placing his clothing in it. before pulling back the sheets on the bed and lying down, covering himself. He lay a while and listened. He could hear the servants clearing the hall and whispered voices.

He looked towards the window, then turned back to look upon the ceiling, feeling sleep claim him. He thought of Alexander, that he should have some things to tell him, that he should like to explore the city in the morning, then closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hephaistion struggled to wake, his body seemed reluctant to move and his head ached. He stretched out his hand, feeling a hard surface beneath him. Stone. He frowned, sure that he had fallen asleep on his bed. He heard footsteps and lifted himself up, his eyes reluctant to open.

He was no longer in his room. It looked like some sort of cellar, with no windows. Wondering if the talks with Philip had gone badly wrong, he looked for Diocles and Polyctor, but he was alone. The footsteps grew louder, a man appeared followed by three men, all unarmed.

The man who led the way was well-dressed, tall and thin, with dark, receding hair and a dark beard. Pale, as if he hardly saw the sun. He signalled for the three men to stay by the door, then took a few paces forward.

"Amphion. It is good to see you awake."

Hephaistion got clumsily to his feet. "Where am I?" he asked.

The man smiled kindly at him, then shook his head. "Don't you remember any part of the journey? You are in Athens."

Had his head not ached so much, Hephaistion would have laughed. "Athens?" he repeated. The man looked so sure of himself that Hephaistion felt a moment of panic. "I should be in Thebes."

"Thebes? Why?You've never been there. You've been in Corinth for the past four years." He sighed and stepped towards Hephaistion, reaching out his hands and placing them on his shoulders, looking deep into his eyes. "You don't remember falling from the horse?" He smiled. "You never could ride well. Iasus told you not to…"

"You're mistaken," Hephaistion said, stepping away, moving around the room, looking to see if he could get past the men at the door. He put his hand up to the wall. It could be a prison. "I've never been to Corinth. My name is not Amphion." The man acted as if he knew him. He hadfallen from a horse, but not so badly as to forget everything, to forget who he was. "I am Hephaistion Amyntor, sent as a hostage to Thebes by Philip of Macedon. I am in the cavalry…"

The man looked to the others, shaking his head, tears in his eyes. "It's worse than I thought." He sighed. "You are Amphion, the eromenus of Iasus of Athens."

Hephaistion stepped back, as though the words had been a physical blow. "Who are you?" he breathed.

"You won't know me," the man assured him. "Iasus has asked me to help you. My name is Eumelus, I am a surgeon, for the most part, but I have treated men such as yourself before now."

Hephaistion looked about the room, then to the men appearing to guard the door. If it were a prison they would stop him leaving. He glanced at Eumelus, before making his way to the door, surprised when the men moved back and let him leave. He was sure he was still in Thebes, that this was some trick of the mind being played on him. Aristotle had spoken on it, he said it was possible to convince a man he was something he was not.

Through the door he found some stone steps and daylight beyond. He took the steps two at a time, determined to solve the puzzle of where he was. Coming out on to a balcony, he slowed his pace as he gazed out at a temple, high above the city. The Parthenon. He was in Athens, what Eumelus had told him was true.

Stunned, he looked at the scene before him, as if it might change at any moment, in to Thebes…or Pella. Some place he would expect to be in. He doubted what he saw. If it were true, he was far from home. Far from Alexander.

Eumelus came slowly up the steps, the same kindly smile on his face. The three men followed, looking bemused.

"I have to leave," Hephaistion said, going to another door which led from the balcony, but it was locked. He pushed at it, but it would not give.

"Has Amphion lost his mind?" one of the men asked.

"He must have angered the gods in some way," said another.

They were closing in around him. He stood with his back to the door.

"He's done nothing of the sort," Eumelus scolded. "He has been injured."

"Where is Iasus?" asked Hephaistion. "If Iasus is paying you, then let me see him."

Eumelus put his hand out to touch him, but he pulled away.

"Iasus is distressed by your condition. You have been brought to this house until you recover. He is well respected here, Amphion. Don't you remember him at all?"

"I don't know any Iasus, I have to go," he pleaded, turning to the door and trying to force it open.

The three men grabbed for him, pulling him back and holding him tightly, forcing him back down the stairs, out of the light and in to the darkened room. Hephaistion fought against them, but could not free himself. They dragged him back to the far side of the room, dropping him to the floor, then let him go, hurrying back to the doorway to block it.

Hephaistion said nothing. He picked himself up from the floor, caught his breath and thought things through. He was a prisoner…and in Athens. If they had drugged his wine, then could he have been held in the power of that drug, long enough for them to bring him here? And for what? So that some man called Iasus could call him his eromenus? Hephaistion discounted the idea. The man would have to have more money than sense to conceive of such a plan. Money enough to pay for any eromenus he wanted. Money enough.

This Iasus could only have seen him at Pella or Thebes. More than likely Pella…and that was why he was chosen as a hostage.

He looked over at Eumelus. "He chose me. He paid for this to happen."

"You are extremely handsome, Amphion. Any man would be glad to have you choose him as your erastes."

"I am Hephaistion, not Amphion."

"We will see," replied Eumelus, and smiled. "Take off your clothes and sandals."

They were going to try and break him. Hephaistion looked down at the chiton he wore. It was not his own, the fabric was expensive. He wore well cut sandals, not the cavalry boots he had grown accustomed to.

"If you would prefer, my men could help you," Eumelus suggested. He looked satisfied when Hephaistion began to undress. "You have to learn who you are. So you will not sleep until you accept your name is Amphion. Nobody will talk to you. Nobody will touch you."

Eumelus waited until Hephaistion was naked, then signalled for two guards to come forward. They said nothing, but took hold of Hephaistion, forcing him to his knees. The strongest held him still, while the other blindfolded him, then his hands were held behind his back and tied.

"Tell this Iasus I will kill him if he touches me," Hephaistion protested, trying to struggle against his bonds, against the men who held him.

"There will be no light."

Hephaistion was pulled up on to his feet.

"You will stand."

Hephaistion heard footsteps approach.

"What is your name?"

"Hephaistion."

"What is your name?"

"Hephaistion."

The footsteps moved away. A door opened and a door closed.

OOXXOO

Alexander rode up, along the brow of the hill, turning back to see Ptolemy and Seleucus riding together, then over to the left where Perdiccas waited for them to drive the boar forward.

It had been Ptolemy's idea to come hunting, and Alexander was aware it was because he was spending too much time thinking of Hephaistion.

In truth, it was good to be out of the palace, to be breathing fresh air, but even hunting held no joy for him if Hephaistion were not at his side.

He turned Bucephalus in the direction of Thebes and sent a silent prayer to Zeus to protect his friend and lover. The days were too long now, and the nights were too lonely. He longed for the talks to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

He had lost all track of time, thinking it could not be that long, but he would occasionally hear the door open and close quietly, a few whispered words, and guessed that the guards were resting and then returning.

At first he stood still, but as his legs and lower back began to ache he moved in a slow circle, then a larger one, surprised when he was not stopped. He had walked cautiously, not knowing where the walls were anymore. When he reached one, he leaned against it for the moment, resting his head, expecting to be pulled away, warned about it, but nothing happened.

Allowing for the fact that he was naked, he tried to gauge when the room began to grow colder, and wondered if it was now dark outside the confines of his prison. It was a prison to him now, but he knew he had the key.

It was simple really. It was early morning when he went out on to the balcony. He knew the location of Athens and where the sun would rise and fall. It had been morning. If the chill of the room was because the sun had now set, then it would be another day at least before they would be confident he had submitted to them.

Then he would tell them he was Amphion, and play their game, so he could make a break for freedom when the right time came.

He smiled, happy with his plan. He waited, and listened to the door open and close, and the whispered words, then silence.

To keep awake, he sang old hunting songs, love songs, nursery songs. Soft enough so he could hear them, taking comfort from the memories they brought. Each song had a memory. When he tired of singing, he recited The Illiad, and in his mind's eye he could see the look on Alexander's face, he could hear him murmur 'Patroclus' as he pulled him in to his arms.

His mouth was dry, the memories began to grow painful, too good in contrast to the bad that was happening to him now.

He paced along the wall, counting his steps, then rested his head against it. The door opened and closed, more whispered words came and went.

Leaning against the wall he felt sleep try to claim him. Underneath his blindfold his eyes were closed, his breathing relaxed. If only he could lie down, rest for a moment. He pushed himself off of it, then began to walk in small circles.

He tried to remember the longest time he had been awake, but all he could remember was how good it felt to climb in to bed afterwards. The softness of his pillow.

Alexander set the standards. He had been cruelly treated as a child, starved and marched, starved and marched. He was like the strongest metal blade, forged in fire, good to have beside you in battle. If Alexander could do it, then so could he. But his stomach growled from hunger, as he began to pace again.

The door opened and closed, but this time footsteps came across the stone floor. They came towards him and then stopped. There was silence before Eumelus spoke.

"What is your name?"

"Hephaistion."

He said it without a moments hesitation, telling himself he could not be seen to break too soon. As the footsteps moved away, as the door opened and closed, he bit his lip, fighting the urge to call Eumelus back.

Finding his way over to the wall, he brushed his face against it, the cool stone revived him a little. He stayed there until his legs began to ache, and then he paced some more.

The chill had gone from the room. He murmured the hunting songs to himself, then recited The Illiad in his head. He was hungry and thirsty…and so very tired. Another plan came to mind.

Making his way to the wall, he rested his head for a moment and then quickly went down on his knees. It felt good to rest, even for a short time. Although, it was not so great a plan, it bought him just a short respite before the guards got to him and pulled him up by his hair, pushing him forward before letting him go.

"Amphion," he said. "I am Amphion." He just wanted to sleep. If saying the name would bring him rest then it would be worth it. He knew who he was, where he belonged, and who he belonged to. "Amphion," he repeated, frightened that he might get it wrong and be left alone again.

One of the guards left, the door opened and closed. The one guard remaining did not react or say anything when Hephaistion went back to the wall. A short time after Eumelus returned, he came over to him, close now.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Amphion."

"Good boy," Eumelus said softly, putting a hand on Hephaistion's shoulder and guiding him away from the wall. "You may kneel down."

After a moments hesitation, Hephaistion knelt, it felt good, especially with the knowledge he would not be pulled to his feet.

Eumelus held a metal cup to his lips, and spoke in a whisper. "Drink, Amphion,"

It was cool water. Hephaistion drank, emptying the cup but not quite quenching his thirst. He wanted to lean forward and put his head on the floor, then roll on to his side and sleep.

He felt Eumelus' touch against his face and the man began to speak. His words were comforting, Hephaistion's head began to spin and he wondered if it were through fatigue, or if something had been added to the water.

"You were born in a village not far from Corinth. Your family were poor, your father had some land, but not much to make a living from. Your mother was called Iphianassa, she died shortly after giving birth to you. Oeneus, your father, loved her very much. He never remarried, and raised you alone. He worked too hard, you would try to help him but it was all too much for too little. One day, in the fields, he collapsed and died , you were just thirteen years old, and alone, Amphion.

You had nothing. You were hungry and alone. Deciding to head to the nearest village to see if you could find work, you were set upon and almost killed by some youths who thought to use you for sport.

But the gods were with you. You had arrived at the same time as Iasus, who was on his way to Corinth with a party of friends. He was a rich man, who had left Athens to increase his fortune in Corinth and because, at the time, the political climate was not right for him to stay.

Who knows where you might be now if Iasus had not saved you that day? He was in his forty-second year at the time. He had never married, but he was kind enough to take you in, and feed you and clothe you. When he chose you as his eromenus, you were fourteen, you gladly accepted him. It does not matter that he is sometimes too eager, that, he sometimes chooses to lie with women, with other men. You love him Amphion. Only him. He is your world."

Hephaistion nodded, he had not wanted to listen, but it was a good story and he knew what it was to love and be loved.

"Rest now," Eumelus said.

Hephaistion rolled on to his side, feeling sleep rush up to claim him. He welcomed it's embrace. In his mind he saw a farm, the kindly man he would have known as his father. He fought against it, but he was alone, he wanted someone to come and rescue him.

OOXXOO

Alexander discovered that a messenger had arrived from Thebes just as he left his mother's rooms.

Seleucus and Ptolemy found him, calling for him and then leading the way towards the great hall, where they said the Theban was waiting for his father.

With the talks taking place, there should have been no messenger, especially one so travel-weary and dirt-covered as this man was, according to Ptolemy, his horse was spent as though he had travelled as quickly as he could to reach Pella.

Perdiccas, Leonnatus and Nearchus had joined him by the time they reached the hall. Alexander could not see his father so he strode over to the man, determined to discover the reason for his haste.

As he was just about to speak, his father arrived with Cleitus, Parmenion and Antipater following him.

Philip took his time, assessing the man before him, gazing on him with his one eye, taking his time before he spoke.

Alexander thought he might burst, but held his tongue.

"Well?" Philip spat.

The Theban messenger bowed low, then hesitated as if framing the words in his mind. He looked around at the people of the court, then to Alexander and his companions and finally towards the king.

"One of the hostages. Hephaistion. Has gone."

"What?" Alexander exclaimed, moving forward, about to find out what he needed to know with or without the means of force.

"Alexander!" Philip shouted.

Alexander felt Ptolemy and Leonnatus holding him, steadying him. He looked at his father. "I told you there was something wrong about Hephaistion being chosen as hostage."

Philip put up his hand to silence him, then turned back to the messenger. "What do you mean that he has gone?"

The messenger looked nervously at Alexander, biting his lip before continuing.

"The first night in Thebes, he was there. Then in the morning they found his bed empty. The building was searched and then the city, but we have found no trace of him."

"And what of the other hostages?"

"They say they know nothing."

"Was his horse taken?" Alexander asked the question.

The messenger shook his head. "None were missing. Nobody had seen him. Seen anything. This message was delayed as we searched, but I have letters with me, from the council, offering further thoughts and possible solutions to the fact that you have three hostages, while we only have two." The messenger looked around. "We thought he might have returned here."

Philip glared at the man before him, then turned to Cleitus. "Despatch our own messenger. I want the talks stopped while we make our own enquiries."

Cleitus nodded and then left the room.

The Theban messenger looked dismayed by this. "There is no reason to stop the talks…"

"There's every reason," Philip roared.

The man stepped back. Philip looked to Ptolemy. "Take this man, let him rest, bring him food and wine," he said, then waited while Ptolemy led the man from the hall before calling Alexander to follow him.

Along with Antipater and Parmenion, they made their way to a room where they could talk freely. As soon as the doors were closed Alexander turned on his father.

"Do you think that he is telling us the truth? What if they have Hephaistion and are questioning him?"

Antipater shook his head. "Diocles would be of more use to them than Hephaistion, but I know Diocles to be a trustworthy man, the same as you know Hephaistion can be trusted."

Philip took a seat, and Alexander would have said more, but he saw concern on his father's face and knew then he felt the same helplessness.

"Hephaistion would have had to have been taken by force," Alexander said. "He would never have left of his own accord."

Philip nodded. "The question is who would have taken him and why. I have no doubts to Hephaistion's loyalty, and though he is close to you, Alexander, I know he would never break a promise made to me. So how long has he been gone?"

Parmenion spoke. "At least ten days, if the messenger spoke the truth about the time they spent searching, and then taking the distance he had to cover."

"He was in Thebes itself. If he is not in the city now then the gods only know where he is," Antipater added.

"There must be some Theban, some man of importance behind this," Philip growled. "They named him as hostage. But who decides who they request?"

Parmenion grunted. "The council would have the say, and that is corrupt, swayed by Athens, by bribery, by promises of more power, more land."

"What use would Athens have for Hephaistion?" Philip asked.

"Diocles and Polyctor would be more use to the Athenians. Demosthenes bears a grudge against Polyctor," Antipater said.

"Who doesn't Demosthenes bear grudges against," huffed Parmenion, walking over to Philip and placing his hand on the king's right shoulder."

"I want to go to Thebes," Alexander said, so softly that he almost was not heard. "Let me take the Vanguard and go and search for Hephaistion.

Philip shouted above Parmenion and Antipater's protests. "It's not for you to go anywhere, Alexander. You are no hostage for Thebes to have, and they may claim you as such if you go anywhere near the place. Stay here while I make enquiries. Promise you will do nothing foolhardy. Promise me that."

Alexander paused, then walked up to his father. "If you will promise me that if any word comes of where Hephaistion might be found you let me go to him."

Philip hesitated. "There is a battle to be fought."

"Promise me, father."

Philip sighed and looked away, then turned to gaze on Parmenion and Antipater. Finally, he looked upon his son. "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

The plan was flawed. Each time Eumelus would ask his name he would say that he was Amphion. A reward would come in the form of food or water, then just a short while after he would drift into a half-sleep, and that was when Eumelus would talk about his life as Amphion.

Eumelus' softly spoken words would entrance him, taking him to other places, making him believe he had experienced everything, placing thoughts and memories in his mind that part of him did not want to let go.

Once, when he woke, from what he thought was sleep, he saw a man before him, who offered him water. As he drank he heard Eumelus whisper to him. The man was Iasus, his erastes, did he know him?

He studied the face, smiling down on him. A balding man, with a short grey beard. He had penetrating brown eyes, which had a certain arrogance about them. His face was slightly rounded, from easy living. He looked rich, used to getting what he wanted. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again the man had gone. The blindfold had been replaced, but he had a face to the name now.

Despite it all, he had not forgotten Alexander, or his life before this place. But Alexander was becoming a dream; as his life as Amphion was becoming a reality.

He had hoped they might be fooled, but no matter how many times he obeyed Eumelus' will, he had not been released. His hands were still tied, he still wore the blindfold, nobody touched him, only Eumelus talked…of the past.

He could not go on with the pretence. No matter what it cost him he could not deny Alexander. He loved him. As he thought this, the image of Iasus smiling down on him came to him. He pushed it away, seeking a memory of Alexander that he could cling to.

Alexander was walking with him through a meadow, talking and laughing. It was early evening, the grass was tall, the sun was still warm. He could not remember where they were heading, but they were in no hurry. Alexander took his hand, held it tightly, then stood still. It was their first kiss. He remembered it now. He tried to remember more and the joy of that moment came to him. He had wanted it to happen; he had hoped for it to happen.

Eumelus had arrived not long after. "What is your name?" he asked.

He did not hesitate. "Hephaistion," he replied.

They had pulled him to his feet, then tied his ankles together so that he could not walk. No water was given him, and no food. He was left alone, but he smiled, because he was standing in a summers meadow and Alexander was just about to kiss him.

OOXXOO

Alexander sat in his rooms, the food before him untouched.

He was aware of Ptolemy and Perdiccas seated by him, but he did not feel like speaking, he just wanted to withdraw in to his own thoughts then pray again to the gods to help him find Hephaistion.

The talks had been halted, but now Theban envoys had arrived at Pella to plead with Philip to resume them.

Alexander knew his father was no fool. They both knew that the Thebans wanted the talks to give time for the other Greek states to send men to fight. Demosthenes was said to be in Thebes now, sending messengers to Athens daily, calling for more men to come and join in the battle.

Frustrated at not being able to act, Alexander was lost. With no idea where Hephaistion was, or whether he was alive or dead, Alexander could only cling to hope.

OOXXOO

Somewhere in time, the man in the meadow became Iasus. He thought that there was someone else, that there was another name. He could picture this other person, but then even his features began to fade from his memory. The harder he tried to hold on to it, the quicker it was lost, like sand slipping through your fingers. He began to believe it was just a dream that he had, though he felt a deep sense of loss all the same.

He tried again to remember, but thoughts and memories of his time with Iasus came to him instead, and he began to miss him and long to see him. He chastised himself for longing for a dream, when he knew Iasus loved him and would take care of him.

He had told Eumelus that he was well and asked if he could see Iasus. The blindfold had not been removed, but his hands had been untied when he promised to leave it in place. It was what Iasus wanted. Eumelus told him that Iasus would see him soon, then asked him to talk about the past, to talk of everything he knew.

One time Eumelus asked him how he would feel if he could not be with Iasus, if he were taken far from Athens and left alone. He began to shake at the thought and begged Eumelus, to tell Iasus, he was well enough to come home.

Eumelus let him dress, then brought him food and water that did not make him sleep.

More time passed, with the guards coming and going. Each time the door opened, he would pray, to all the gods, that it would be Iasus. Eumelus returned and told him he had some wine for him. He held it to his lips and he drank it down, as Eumelus murmured that it was time for him to go home. His eyes felt heavy, he felt Eumelus catch him, and help him to the floor as he fell.


	6. Chapter 6

He woke with a start, and found himself in a comfortable bed, his head resting on a large pillow. Sunlight poured in to the room from a long white balcony and birds sang. There were paintings on the wall, of Eros and Psyche, depicting their story, a statue of Aphrodite stood in a corner.

"Amphion?"

He turned his head, and saw a man in a long white chiton, watching him. "Iasus," he murmured.

Iasus came to him, almost hesitant. "Are you well?" he asked.

He had fallen from the horse. He looked on Iasus with regret that he had caused him so much concern. Iasus sat by him. It was strange, he seemed to know the face, but not the body of his erastes. What had once been muscle had turned to fat, he was not so big but his arms and belly were soft. He knew he loved him though. "I'm sorry, " he said, "I did not mean to make you worry. Where is Eumelus?"

"Eumelus? There is no one of that name here. Is he someone you knew in Corinth?" Iasus looked away, before looking back.

"I was in a room for a long time, Eumelus said that I would be there until I was well."

Iasus smiled and brushed back a stray hair from his face. "You fell from the horse. It was stupid of you to try it when you know you don't ride well enough. You would not wake, so I paid a surgeon to accompany us to Athens. I have been worried about you, Amphion. Perhaps, it was a dream you had."

"It seemed so real," he replied. He lifted his hand up to his face. He knew, in the room, he had a beard. His face was shaved, his hair was clean.

"You have been lying here for so long, I feared you might never wake." Iasus pulled down the cotton sheet, to expose the chest of his eromenus. He leaned forward and kissed it softly. "I have been hoping we would lie together soon." He ran his hand along the muscled chest, hesitating a moment before he lowered his lips and claimed a kiss, his tongue seeking entry, wet and greedy. Iasus was smiling as he sat back up. "You need to rest, and I have a meeting to attend."

He reached for Iasus' hand, struggling up. "Please. Stay," he pleaded.

Iasus smiled at him. "Rest a little while longer. I will not be long."

Leaning back on the pillow, he watched him leave, wondering if he had always been repulsed by Iasus' kisses. He had memories of gladly giving himself, he supposed it was more important that Iasus found pleasure, he owed him so much. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, then turned his head to look out at the blue sky, to see white winged birds hovering, then he looked back to paintings of Eros and Psyche and thought he would have preferred a portrait of Icarus.

Iasus had described his house in Athens, before they had even left Corinth. He said he wanted him to know every part of it, so he would quickly know his way around it and feel at home. He stretched his body, nothing ached, his head did not hurt, so he sat up and pulled the sheet aside and walked over to the balcony.

There was nothing to see, just the courtyard below. These were his rooms, Iasus had his own rooms with a view of the Parthenon and the mountains beyond. There was an olive tree in the centre of the courtyard. He could almost touch the branches. Iasus had said that it was here before the house and that the olives from it could keep the house well supplied in oil for a year. Two stone benches sat on opposite sides and stone columns led to another courtyard. He knew without having to go and look, that that courtyard had a gateway in to the city.

He heard footsteps approaching, and turned, smiling to see it was only Pheres, an old and trusted servant of Iasus' who had been with them in Corinth. He used to have red hair, but it had long since gone white, and the man walked with a limp having been born with a deformity.

"Amphion?" he asked, sounding as wary as Iasus had.

He smiled at him. "I live, Pheres. I am no shade…at least I think I am not."

Pheres smiled, nervously. He seemed to be looking at him for the first time. "I prepared a bath," he said, eventually.

Knowing the time it took Pheres to carry in the water and the hot stones, he quickly followed the old servant, smiling as he discovered the bath, down a flight of stairs, which went nowhere else, just as Iasus had told him. Pheres added oil to the water, the servant watched as he lowered himself into the water, then he disappeared from view, only to appear a short time later with a light blue chiton, some undergarments, a silver belt and some silver sandals. He placed them on a stool, then went away again before returning with a large towel.

The bath water was getting cold. So, when he saw Pheres standing with the towel he got up and went to the man, then Pheres hovered, as if waiting for further orders, he excused him, saying he could dress himself.

Once he was dressed , when the sandals were tied, he discovered a small table with a mirror, a brush and a comb. He combed his hair, then braided it, wanting to please Iasus.

Taking a final look in the mirror, he climbed the stairs, but instead of turning left to his own rooms, he decided to explore the house. He went around the upper floor first, finding his way to Iasus' rooms, smiling to see a painting of an orgy opposite the large bed, as he had been told. There were two balconies on either side of the bed, he stepped out on to one and saw Athens spread out before him. He looked over at the Parthenon, it looked familiar, but he had seen it portrayed in paintings so many times.

He found the stairs and made his way down them. Servants were busy here, some of the girls giggled as he walked by, others just ignored him. He was aware of Pheres watching him, and he wondered just how ill he had been that he deserved so much attention from the man.

Coming to the gate, that led outside, he hesitated. He wanted to step thorough it and see the city, but he felt he should have Iasus' permission.

"Where are you going?"

He turned quickly. It was Pheres. "I just wanted to take a look outside," he said.

"The master will be home shortly. You should wait for him."

"It was just a quick look, Pheres."

"Wait," Pheres said, in a tone that would brook no argument.

He stepped away from the gate and found his way in to a large room, with expensive dining couches and pictures of the gods. He lay back on one of the couches, sighing. Apollo was looking down at him, Zeus was by his side.

Pulling up his right knee, he looked down and saw a long straight scar just above it. He traced the white line, on his lightly tanned legs, with his finger, and tried to remember where he had got it from. There was a small scar on his right hand, just below the knuckle of his index finger. He could not remember how he got that. Perhaps, when he worked the land with his father, perhaps when he was attacked, before Iasus, before he could remember.

He heard people talking and realised that Iasus had come home. He stood up and went to find him, he was talking with Pheres, but they stopped their conversation as he approached.

"I am well, Iasus," he smiled. "You do not need Pheres to tell you when I am here to say it."

Iasus put his hand up to the side of his face, then pulled him in to an embrace. "What say we eat? Are you hungry?"

"Very," he replied, pleased when Iasus took his hand and led him back to the room he had just come from.

Servants began to appear with food and wine, then left them alone together. Iasus patted the couch and he sat beside him then reached for some cold meat, while Iasus drank the wine he had poured.

"Do you have no kiss to greet me?" Iasus asked, taking another large sip of wine.

He leaned forward, putting his hand on Iasus' arm, pressing his lips against those of his erastes, feeling them part, tasting the wine, as Iasus' tongue explored his mouth. He tried to please him, but still felt repulsed. He smiled as they parted, wanting to please Iasus, pushing his feelings to the side.

Iasus, twisted a strand of his hair around his finger, and belched. "I have waited a long time," he said, then quickly added, "since your accident". He reached for some bread, scooping some fish on to it, then ate it in two mouthfuls, then he reached for some meat and ate that. "Have some wine," he said.

He picked up his cup and drank it down, then contented himself with fruit. He finished eating before Iasus and waited patiently for him to be done.

Iasus placed a large hand on his thigh, then wrapped his arm around his waist, holding him close. "Can we go to your room, Amphion? Would it be too soon…I mean do you still hurt?" he asked.

"I am well, Iasus. We can go to my room, if that's what you would like," he replied.

Iasus laughed. "If you only knew how much," he said, struggling to his feet.

He held out a hand to help him, then led the way back to his room. The bed had been made, and as in Corinth the small bottle of oil was by the bed, waiting.

"You are beautiful," Iasus said, as they entered the room. "In all my travels I have seen nobody who can compare to you, Amphion."

He smiled as Iasus pulled him close, then laughed as Iasus kissed and bit his neck. He sought to kiss the man, wanting only to please him. "You are a good man," he murmured.

Iasus frowned. "And what of love?"

He bit his lip. "I love you, Iasus. Only you."

Iasus kissed him. As he kissed he could hear the man's breathing increase, whistling down his nose. Iasus held him tighter, pressing his wet lips harder against his own, his tongue seeking entry once more.

He opened his mouth, not able to deny Iasus anything, he responded to the kiss, trying to guide, trying to pull back before he would choke.

Breaking the kiss, Iasus laughed again. "Let me see you," he instructed, hurriedly unclipping his chiton.

He undid his belt, then reached down to untie the sandals. As he stood he pushed down the chiton, along with his undergarments. Iasus reached for him again, pulling at his own long chiton, baring his round belly, holding him close. He lowered his lips on his again as he reached for his belt, then pushed his own clothing to the floor.

"Good, isn't it?" he breathed.

He nodded, not knowing what to say. It all seemed so strange to him, he had memories, but none of the physical side of their relationship.

"I want to show you off to the whole of Athens," Iasus said. "We'll go to banquets where I can flaunt you. Thrasymedes and Caenus, their eyes will pop out on stalks when they see you. And, Schedius, that wily old goat, he's coming to dine here tomorrow. He has an eye for the boys too, but he has none like you, Amphion." Pleased with this, he claimed another kiss, then looked down at his erection and knew he needed release. "Go lie on the bed," he said.

He did as he was ordered, lying on his back, watching while Iasus sat on the edge of the bed and struggled to remove his sandals. When he was done, he turned and lay down beside him, his hand exploring, while he kissed from his collar bone, to his neck, to his face and finally his lips.

Urgent kisses followed, and he began to understand this was more for Iasus' pleasure than his own. He almost choked when Iasus' tongue went down his throat. He pulled back. "I am yours," he assured him, feeling as if Iasus was trying to claim something he already had.

Iasus nodded. "Where is the oil?"

He reached down to fetch it, handing it to Iasus, who unstopped it and poured some on his hand, before coating it on his erection. He handed the bottle back to him and he leaned over, placing it on the floor, then he pulled a pillow down under his waist, and lay on his stomach, his legs parted in invitation.

Iasus' breathing grew fast and heavy. He felt the weight of the man on his back, and clutched at the sheet as he entered him slowly. Iasus began to thrust, groaning and grunting as he did so. He just lay there, letting it happen, feeling pain but no pleasure, except for when Iasus finally gained release, and he knew it was over. As Iasus withdrew and rolled over on to the other side of the bed.

"Come here," Iasus murmured.

He allowed himself to be pulled into a gentle embrace, resting his head on Iasus' chest, knowing that way he would avoid any more kisses. His body shook from the invasion. He closed his eyes, and saw a summer meadow in early evening.

OOXXOO

In truth, Schedius had no desire to go to Iasus' house.

The man had been in Corinth for four years, they had never written, they were not close friends, and yet, Iasus had treated him as such, when they met in the market place the day before.

He nodded at people he knew as he made his way along the streets to Iasus' house. The man was rich, and so it was possible they could do some trade that would profit them both. So, spending an evening in Iasus' company would possibly be worth it in the end. He wanted to hear about Corinth, what the trade was like there, how much profit he had made in his years away.

Pausing, to catch his breath, he smiled to himself. There had been much gossip about Iasus' return. He guessed it was because Phyleus was now dead. The two men had hated each other and Phyleus had powerful friends at the time, friendship he squandered by being too arrogant. What influence Phyleus had, to make Iasus leave Athens, had gone, well before his death.

Walking on, he caught sight of the house. They said that Iasus had spent a small fortune getting it ready for his return. He would be the first to see it, then when he dined with his old friends, tomorrow night, he could tell them all that he had seen.

He knocked on the gate, not waiting long before a white-haired servant opened it to him. The servant walked with a limp as he showed him in to the dining area. He knew him. It was Pheres, Iasus' faithful servant, with his red hair now white.

Iasus was there to greet him, a table of food and wine already waiting. He had hired a musician, now tucked well out of sight, to play the lyre. Schedius looked to the table and saw the most expensive delicacies. He realised the evening might not be so tedious after all.

He sat down on a couch, accepting a cup of expensive wine. Iasus sat opposite him, but looked towards the door saying he was waiting for Amphion, to join them, that Pheres had instructions to fetch him when he had arrived.

Looking at the food, sorry for any delay, Schedius politely asked who Amphion was.

Iasus had been waiting for this, proudly announcing that Amphion was his eromenus, and had been during all the time he was in Corinth. He pointed to a painting of Apollo on the wall, a handsome youth had been used as the model, Schedius was aware of Iasus watching him as he admired it, then he laughed, saying Amphion more than excelled the youthful Apollo in looks.

Schedius smiled, it was now obvious why Iasus had been so keen for him to come and dine. He liked to possess beautiful things, this was just an opportunity to show off what he had found. He reached for a grape, more concerned for his hunger, when the door suddenly opened and a boy of approximately eighteen walked in.

Iasus laughed to see his reaction. Schedius was aware of it, he held the grape halfway to his mouth as he stared, watching him come in to the room and greet Iasus with a brief kiss. Iasus' eyes watching him, looking if he could see lust, envy or indifference.

Remembering himself, Schedius swallowed the grape and acted indifferent, although during the dinner his eyes kept coming back to the boy, who spoke of their time in Corinth and of his life before, appearing in awe of Iasus.

Schedius listened with interest, then steered the conversation to trade and the fact that Philip of Macedon was likely to fight. This would impede trade routes to the north until some agreement could be made that would not stir up any conflict in Athens. He commented on the fact that, his son, Alexander, was now more than capable of causing damage of his own.

He looked over at the boy, then made a comment that he must be bored with talk of war, and trade. He replied that he was happy to listen and poured them more wine.

When the evening was done, Schedius bid them both good health and Pheres showed him to the gate. It was easier walking home, the road took him down hill and he had things to contemplate, deciding what to mention, and what not, at his own dinner the following night.

His servants were waiting for him, but he asked for only one to attend him as he made his way to his rooms. The boy was too handsome. Hard to forget.

He thought back to when his business had taken him north, as far as Pella. He had met a boy then, by the name of Hephaistion. They had only talked briefly, but he had not forgotten him. He sat at his desk and wrote a letter to Philip, then handed it to his servant asking that it be sent by the fastest route.


	7. Chapter 7

With the talks abandoned the hostages were returned - only Philip kept one, one he considered the Thebans would like most to be returned.

They rode out to where the exchange had taken place before and although Philip had requested that Alexander stay behind at Pella, his son had insisted on coming with them. Perhaps in the hope that Hephaistion would be there, that he could find some clue as to what happened by retracing his steps.

In the time since the messenger came from Thebes Alexander had changed. The life seemed to have gone out of him. He was anxious to do battle, but in his current state of mind he would be killed, his mind unfocused on the need to survive.

Quiet and withdrawn, Philip watched his son and prayed for answers.

Diocles and Polyctor looked well enough, if somewhat relieved to be returned. They reported on the search for Hephaistion carried out in Thebes, from the morning he was discovered missing to the present day.

"It was the wine, it was drugged, I'm sure of it," Diocles stated. "I drank it with him before retiring for the night, the next morning I slept late and Polyctor had trouble rousing me from my dreams. That is not my way at all, I usually rise with the dawn."

"And how would they take him from the city?" Alexander asked.

Diocles went to reply, but Philip spoke first.

"There are gates around the city, not always guarded, the Thebans are so sure of their invincibility."

"We thought it might be that someone had taken him by mistake. That perhaps Diocles or myself were supposed to sleep in that room."

"Then they would kill him when they realised their error," Alexander said, and turned away, not wishing to hear more.

OOXXOO

As they rode in to Pella, another messenger came forward, anxious to get past Philip's guard to hand him a sealed letter, saying it was from Athens.

It was nothing new, deputations arrived on a daily basis, Philip made him wait while he dismounted and went in to the palace. A servant brought him wine and he took a drink, while watching Alexander talk with his companions. They were as lost as he was when it came to easing the grief Alexander was suffering.

He nodded for the messenger to come forward, and took the letter, dismissing the man without another word. Putting down his cup he broke the seal and began to read.

**Philip**

**I think that I have found what you might have lost - Hephaistion.**

"Alexander!"

Alexander had been heading to his rooms, hearing his father call he turned and went back to where his father was still reading. Philip shook his head, glancing up at Alexander, then crumpled the letter in his hand.

"Hephaistion is found," he said.

Alexander reached for the letter, but Philip held it tightly, then with a sigh released it to his son.

**Philip**

**I think that I have found what you might have lost - Hephaistion. A man called Iasus has him and is telling all of Athens that he is his eromenus, and has been for four years.**

**I dined with Iasus this very evening and though he called him Amphion, I remembered Hephaistion well from my time at Pella and I know I am not mistaken.**

**Iasus has recently returned from Corinth, he is a wealthy man with powerful friends. I don't know how, but Hephaistion has no knowledge of his true identity and appears devoted to the man.**

**Your loyal friend**

**Schedius**

Alexander turned to his companions. "We're going to Athens."

"You're doing no such thing," Philip blustered. "You could be captured…killed, held hostage yourself. What do you intend doing? Marching in and demanding him back?"

Alexander re-read the letter then looked at his father. "You promised you would let me go. Does your word mean nothing," he said, softly, though his eyes spoke of his determination."

"Not to Athens," Philip hissed, looking around aware that they might be overheard. He called for Parmenion and Cleitus, then as an afterthought Ptolemy, before leading his son in to another room. Taking the letter from Alexander he handed it to Parmenion and waited while he read it.

"The wily dog," Parmenion stated. "Do you not remember this Iasus, Philip?" The general considered for a moment. "No, you wouldn't, and neither would you, Alexander, but he came to Mieza once, while I was there visiting Philotas. He stopped a short time, hardly the afternoon, saying he had to return to Corinth. The Athenian, Iasus, yes it must have been him. Alexander was at Pella, and Hephaistion had not returned because he had a fever and Aristotle judged it best for him not to travel, though he was well again by the time I paid my visit."

"Why was he at Mieza?" Philip asked.

"Aristotle knew him, though I don't think he liked the man. I think rather that Iasus liked the prestige of knowing Aristotle." Parmenion considered for a moment, recalling the time to mind. "Ah, yes," he murmured.

"What is it?" Philip demanded.

"He did not speak to Hephaistion, but when he was leaving Iasus saw him by the river and asked his name. I only remember because it struck me at the time that Iasus preferred the company of boys, I saw lust in his eyes and it amused me to think that the man might dream but would have to look elsewhere for his pleasures." Parmenion hesitated again. "He had come from Thebes, I'm sure of it, but I cannot be sure of who his friends were there."

"Perhaps, Aristotle can enlighten us," Cleitus said. "But I'm not so sure that a glimpse of Hephaistion would be enough to make a man take so much trouble, and wait so long."

"It was late afternoon," Parmenion said, "Hephaistion had been swimming in the river, he was with Philotas and Nearchus, laughing and joking with them. He looked like a young god, and that is what I say, a man who has no interest in boys, but I remember what he looked like at that moment, and I can understand why a man might wait for his opportunity, and a man with wealth, and with contacts could arrange such a thing."

Cleitus took the letter and read it. "He couldn't be in a worse place than Athens."

"I'm going there," Alexander said, firmly, staring at his father, daring him to say no.

Philip sighed. "You'll not go with an army at your heels, or your companions beside you. If you draw attention to yourself you will be captured for sure. I need you here Alexander." Philip looked to Cleitus and Parmenion and shook his head, sighing deeply. "Take just Ptolemy with you, I will arrange for a ship. When you get to Athens you will have just seven days, after that I will need you back here, I will delay before I mobilise the army. That's all that I can do."

Alexander grinned and threw his arms around his father's neck. "Seven days is more than enough. I will take care."

Philip embraced his son. "Go find Schedius, he will provide accommodation and guide you to Hephaistion. No hesitation, Alexander. Just seven days."

Alexander stepped back. "Come, Ptolemy," he said and hurried from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

He had the dream again.

He was walking in the meadow, holding hands with Iasus. He turned to him, saw him smile, then he turned away. At this point in the dream, he began to feel that it was not Iasus' hand he held, but the hand of someone else. Each time he tried to look back, he failed, and he would be so anxious the dream would wake him, leaving him with an deep sense of loss.

It was early morning, and he was in his bed. Iasus was with him, snoring softly, he was lying on his side, otherwise the snores would have been louder.

He studied the man as he slept, and wondered why, when he knew he loved him, he could feel no deep emotions when they were together. He was almost glad when Iasus moved over him, covered him, knowing it would not take long. He wanted to please, but he felt almost removed from the act, and Iasus never seemed concerned if he took pleasure from it, so long as he was satisfied.

Sometimes, afterwards, he would hold him, kiss his face. 'If you only knew,' he would murmur, then laugh softly. He wondered what he meant, maybe it was because Iasus loved him, and perhaps he did not know how much.

He would feel guilty then, and decide to be more loving the next time. He wanted Iasus to be proud of him, although sometimes he felt like a possession. He was flaunted at banquets, and felt uncomfortable when Iasus groped at him, while looking at the other guests saying he was sure they all were jealous.

Iasus was a good man, but he did not mind the time he spent alone.

He put his hand up to Iasus' face, tracing the outline of it. Iasus' hand batted at him, as if there was a fly in the room. Then one eye came open, then the other.

"Amphion," he breathed. "Are you awake so soon?"

"It's light outside," he replied, moving closer, knowing he was offering himself to Iasus' morning erection. He ran a hand along his erastes' chest, feeling it inflate as Iasus took in a lungful of air, and yawned. He kissed his belly, then moved up, knowing Iasus would kiss him.

At this point, his resolve to be more loving dissipated.

"Take me in your hand," Iasus instructed.

He hesitated, before obeying. Iasus pushed in to his hand, grunting a little, then put his large hand behind his head, pulling him close, his mouth opening for a kiss. His breath was sour, stinking of last night's supper and heavy wine. He wanted to please, he closed his eyes, wanting to find the meadow, to see the man beside him.

Iasus' tongue pushed in to his mouth. He pulled back and forced a smile, before turning, lying spooned up against Iasus, his back to him, offering himself. He felt Iasus' hand slide down his waist, to hold his hips, and was thankful it would soon be done.

OOXXOO

The port of Athens was bustling, and the small ship that had brought Ptolemy and Alexander there, had trouble finding space to dock.

Triremes stood at port, slaves and servants hurrying to load supplies. Despite the fact that this likely battle would be on land, Athens navy would still patrol the shores.

"You've been here before, with Hephaistion," Ptolemy noted, watching Alexander looking up to the Parthenon.

"To the games," Alexander replied, scooping up his bag of clothing and disembarking with a final farewell for the captain, who had been well-paid to have his ship wait to leave on the tide when needed.

Ptolemy grabbed his things and hurried after Alexander. Philip had made him promise to watch over his son and it was a promise he did not intend to break.

"So, this is where Demosthenes spins his web," he said, then looked to Alexander again, getting no answer. "Do you know how to find Schedius' house?"

Alexander shook his head. "We should ask someone."

Ptolemy looked around, and seeing a merchant went over to him, getting directions before returning to Alexander who was looking over the city which rose up before him.

"You'll see him soon enough," Ptolemy soothed. "Let's deal with first things first. Schedius is not far from here, his house is just a couple of streets away with a statue of Poseidon at the front of it.

Ptolemy led the way, looking back to Alexander, never having seen him look so lost. He threw his arm around his shoulders and pulled him to him. "We're here," he said, "I never thought you would be allowed to come, but here you are, so cheer up for all is not lost as you thought it might be a while back."

Alexander smiled but said nothing as they made there way through the narrow streets, locating Schedius' house and knocking on the door.

Not knowing who could be trusted, they asked the servant to fetch Schedius, saying they had business with him. The servant led them through to a courtyard then disappeared.

Ptolemy prowled around the area, looking in to rooms and counting the servants. "He does well for himself," he said.

Schedius appeared, introducing himself, then showed them through the house to a small room with a desk, chair and scrolls, closing the door and then studying the men before him.

"I take it you have travelled far," he said, cautiously.

"From Macedon," Alexander said, handing the man a letter his father had written.

Schedius smiled. "Philip has sent you?"

Ptolemy grinned. "More that he could not stop Alexander from coming."

Schedius stood open mouthed, then laughed nervously. "Alexander. Of course. I had not thought…I did not think that you would come in person, but I know you now, even dressed the way you are, like a merchant's son, not a prince." He turned back as if to check the door was closed. "But it is dangerous here. Demosthenes has gone, but letters are read from him, daily in the square. The young men of Athens talk of nothing but battle, they leave the city daily to reinforce the Thebans. If it was discovered you were here…"

"My father has granted me seven days," Alexander said. "Have you seen Hephaistion since you wrote the letter?

"Oh, many times," Schedius laughed, "Iasus is out at banquets and dinners every night. I did not think that you would come here. What do you intend to do?"

"Take him back with me," Alexander said, resolutely.

Schedius shook his head. "He is under some spell. He would not answer to you if you called him by his true name, he believes that he is Amphion. If you try to take him from Iasus by force I believe that he would fight you, or worse still, alert others to your intentions."

"We were hoping we could rely on your hospitality," Ptolemy interrupted.

"Of course," Schedius replied. "But we must make up some story, that you, Alexander, are my nephew, that's what I'll say you are, and…"

"Ptolemy. My name is Ptolemy."

"Ptolemy is your friend then," Schedius said and smiled. "Oh, and good news, I am dining out tonight and Iasus and your Hephaistion will be there."

OOXXOO

He climbed the steps up from his bath, dropping the towel so that he could dress, glancing over at the bed, the sheets in disarray since Iasus had claimed him that afternoon.

His hands still shook as he opened the wooden chest and reached for a light blue chiton, embroidered with gold thread, he still felt nauseous and tried to let go of his memories of the afternoon. Iasus moving over him, the wet kisses, the grasping hands.

Holding the chiton to him he sat upon the bed, leaning forward, rocking himself in a comforting motion, trying to comprehend how he could love Iasus and yet feel such revulsion every time the man touched him, telling himself that so long as Iasus took pleasure from the act that was all that mattered.

For a long time he sat, then he poured some wine and drank it down, undiluted, calming himself.

He stood up and dressed, braided his hair and then went to find Iasus, not wishing to keep him waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

Schedius fidgeted nervously with his long chiton as a servant led the way in to the dining hall.

"Remember what we agreed," he hissed. "It is my life, as well as yours, that is at risk here."

Ptolemy grinned over at Alexander and winked. "I think he means you should not reveal who you are…or try to kidnap Hephaistion. At least for tonight."

"They all know I have no nephew. They will all think something else, so remember to pay me attention and try to act as if I might mean something to you."

Ptolemy said nothing but pulled a face at Alexander, then blew him a kiss.

They stepped in to a large room, well-lit by lamps, displaying painted walls and fine statues of the gods. Dining couches skirted the room, and at the top of it a raised dais stood, where the host now lay, enjoying the attentions of two older boys, while several men spoke to him.

Musicians played, the music echoing from archways at the far end of the room, leading to who knew where. Servants bustled about, making sure every guest had wine and food.

Alexander looked about the room but could not see Hephaistion, he tried to hide his disappointment and began to wonder if he would see him at all that night.

"We better go and thank our host for our invitation," Schedius muttered, turning to make sure he was being followed and taking a cup of wine from a tray offered to him.

Ptolemy and Alexander followed, but hung back while the thanks were given, just smiling at their host as he looked over to them, licking his lips at Alexander. They then followed Schedius to where two dining couches stood empty half way down the room.

Schedius sat down, and signalled for Alexander to sit beside him. Ptolemy took the other couch and called for a servant to bring food.

"Not everybody is here yet," Schedius said. "It will suit Iasus to arrive later. Try to look as if you are enjoying this," he cautioned.

Alexander reached for some wine, and lay back on the couch, but positioned so that he could watch the entrance to the room. He glanced over at Ptolemy and saw that he was being watched. Ptolemy's air of indifference was all an act, he was concerned as to how he might react, and he had no doubt promised his father to keep him safe.

"I will control myself," Alexander said. "There will be time enough to run my dagger in to Iasus' gut."

Schedius choked on his wine, Ptolemy reached over and slapped him on the back.

"You should curb your Macedonian ways while you are here," Schedius whispered, the moment he had his breath back.

"We will take what is ours," Ptolemy replied. "There is a ship waiting in the harbour, but the timing must be right. Let us confirm tonight that it is Hephaistion who you saw, and then we…"

"Hephaistion."

Ptolemy turned to see Alexander getting to his feet, mesmerised, and knew no further confirmation was required. He took a hold of Alexander's chiton and pulled him back down to the couch, then turned to see what Alexander had.

Hephaistion had just walked in to the room, with a well-built older man, with a greying beard, who looked far too smug with himself and reached out a fat hand to clasp Hephaistion tightly around the waist and pull him close, moving close to whisper in his ear while all the time he looked around the room to see which friend might be eyeing him with envy.

He looked back to Alexander to see him watching every step, taking in every movement, fighting an inner turmoil to go and take what was rightfully his. He reached over and clasped Alexander's hand.

"We will get him back," he said earnestly.

Alexander nodded, then looked quickly to Schedius.

"Call them over," he ordered.

Schedius went to protest but then sighed and put his hands on his knees, levering himself up and going to Iasus.

"He looks well enough and he's dressed in enough finery, Alexander. Though I think the gold sandals would be talked about in the barracks at Pella."

"He has made him a rich mans plaything," Alexander said, before standing as Iasus and Hephaistion approached.

Schedius held his hand out, pointing to Alexander. "Iasus I would like you to meet my nephew, Thessalus." He moved his hand to point out Ptolemy. "And this is…"

"Ptolemy," Alexander said, looking at Hephaistion, hoping to see some recognition of the name. He had been advised to disguise his own and he agreed to it, but surely the name Ptolemy was common enough. He saw no reaction to it.

Hephaistion looked at him then and Alexander felt a dagger pierce his heart as the eyes, that used to look on him with love, now looked on him with indifference.

Iasus bowed his head, smiling at Alexander before turning to Hephaistion. "This is Amphion, my eromenus. We have recently returned from Corinth. Where do you come from Thessalus? Ptolemy? Do I detect a Macedonian accent.

"Their fathers were Macedonian but they have come from Rhodes. They just arrived yesterday," Schedius said, thinking quickly.

"How convenient," smiled Iasus.

Both Alexander and Ptolemy looked to each other as if they might have been found out. However, Iasus' next words assured them that they had not.

"How convenient, Schedius, that you should find an eromenus so shortly after I introduce you to my Amphion. You did not seem so jealous at the time. Though I must compliment you on your choice."

Schedius bowed and smiled. "You have found me out, my old friend." He turned to point to the couch Ptolemy had occupied. "Here, take this couch and let us talk."

Iasus looked down at the couch then looked at Schedius and shook his head. "We have only just arrived. I have other people I wish to talk to. Perhaps later." He bowed his head and walked away, across to the other side of the room where he selected a couch at a distance from them, signalling for Hephaistion to lie upon it with him.

Alexander put his hand to his dagger, then felt Ptolemy's hand upon his own.

"Not now," Ptolemy soothed.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Alexander lay back on the couch, pleased to see Ptolemy position himself so that he could watch Hephaistion while it would look to anyone as though he was just talking to his friend.

"It's a strong spell he is under," Ptolemy said, not able to resist looking over his shoulder at Iasus caressing Hephaistion, his hand running along his left thigh and under the chiton. "I thought the moment that he saw you…"

Alexander looked in to his wine cup. It was what he had hoped for too. He thought their love might be strong enough to find a way through anything. That somewhere, deep inside, Hephaistion would know him.

He looked up to see Hephaistion smiling at Iasus. Looking upon him as though he was the sun in his world, that it would go dark without him. A servant blocked the scene, offering food, but Alexander shook his head, then kept his eyes to the floor as the servant moved on.

"He seems to be in love," he said, softly. "Imagine his reaction if I killed this love of his, if I forced him away from it. Do you think that taking him back to Macedon would be enough to cure him?"

Ptolemy thought for a moment. "We can't leave him here, and we don't have enough time to…"

"Then we must make every moment count. We have six days left and should use the time to try to reach him. If not, then we will take him and pay whatever consequences…perhaps Aristotle will know a way…perhaps being in familiar surroundings will be enough."

Frowning, Ptolemy took a large drink of his wine. "You were all Hephaistion ever wanted to know, Alexander. He was always happy wherever you were."

Alexander nodded, acknowledging the fact. He looked up to see Iasus had gone, leaving Hephaistion alone. Seeing an opportunity he stood and before Ptolemy could stop him he went over to be with him.

The urge to embrace Hephaistion was so strong, just to touch him, to see those lapis eyes look on him with love and understanding once more. Now they only looked on him with fear as he approached. Hephaistion looked around, no doubt seeking Iasus and hoping he would return.

"You are new to Athens then?" Alexander said, then looked over at Schedius who also seemed to be looking for Iasus, a look of alarm upon his face.

Hephaistion nodded. "It's been a few weeks now…that I have been here."

Alexander smiled to hear his voice and sat down at the end of the couch. "And you came from Corinth. Did you like it there?"

"I like Athens well enough, but I miss Corinth," Hephaistion replied, and smiled briefly as if sharing a secret with him.

"And how do you fill your days here?"

Hephaistion looked about the room before he answered. "Iasus has a library at his house. I like to read. Then he gives me money so that I can buy things at the market. We attend a lot of banquets. Iasus has plenty of friends in Athens."

"And you? Do you have friends here? Do you not like to go riding? To go hunting?"

Alexander was surprised, half delighted and half concerned when Hephaistion laughed at his questions.

"I don't ride," he replied. "I couldn't sit a horse to save my life. I fell badly from one recently and was ill for a while."

Alexander nodded, knowing now that this was when they stole Hephaistion from him. He opened his mouth to ask more, when he felt hands upon his shoulders that moved down on to his upper arms, caressing him.

It was Schedius, as he became aware of him Iasus returned.

Schedius kissed the top of his head and looked apologetically at Iasus. "He's curious to discover if he is treated the same as any eromenus." He moved to stand in front of Alexander and lifted his chin with his hand. "Have you been asking how comfortable Iasus makes Amphion's life? Must I tell you again that I can give you comfort enough?" He leaned forward and kissed Alexander's cheek.

Iasus gave a snort of relief. "I wondered why he had left your side to talk to Amphion."

Schedius shook his head. "They are the same age. They will find each other out because they see the world the same."

Iasus looked down on Hephaistion. "And what did you find to talk about?"

Hephaistion reached for Iasus' hand. "We talked of Corinth," he said.

Alexander smiled. He had not told him everything. He stood up, allowing Schedius to run his hand around his waist.

"You have friends to see here tonight, Iasus," Schedius said. "But I would have you come to dine with me tomorrow."

"I might not…"

Schedius held a hand up as if he would stand no refusal. "There is some business I would like to discuss with you. We could both profit by it…or perhaps I should make the offer to someone else."

Iasus shook his head. "There is no need for that, old friend. Tomorrow then. I shall come to you at early evening."

"And bring Amphion," Schedius added, holding Alexander closer and kissing his cheek once more.

Alexander realised he was baiting Iasus. That the man would not come alone if he thought he would have to watch Schedius with his own eromenus.

Iasus bowed. "Tomorrow night," he said.

Schedius led the way back to where Ptolemy had been watching everything. Alexander sat back down on the couch and reached for his wine, taking a large drink of it, then he held the cup looking in to it before looking at Schedius.

"Thank you," he said. "I am in your debt for writing the letter, and for acting so quickly just then, and for getting Iasus to agree to dine with you tomorrow."

Schedius looked pleased. "No matter, and I think that I can arrange for you to be alone with him.

Ptolemy looked back to see Iasus lying down beside Hephaistion, his hands caressing…exploring once more. "We'd better go," he said.

"Iasus is a dead man," Alexander said, quietly. "I will see him dead for daring to take Hephaistion from me, for what he has put him through and for thinking he can claim the right to touch."

"Agreed," Ptolemy said, putting his hand on Alexander's knee. "But can we go now?"

Alexander looked to Schedius who got to his feet and held out his hand for him to take. Without stealing another look, knowing he would not like what he saw, he followed him from the room, feeling as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

It seemed a lifetime until the following evening.

Alexander and Ptolemy had stayed in Schedius' house, only leaving briefly to walk down to the market, feeling uncomfortable at being idle but knowing there was nothing they could do but wait.

Finally, there was a knock upon the door and Iasus and Hephaistion were shown through in to the main reception room. Here, a small table of food had been prepared, with wine waiting to be poured.

Iasus looked around the room and frowned, not giving away if he was jealous of what Schedius possessed or pleased that he appeared to have less.

"I thought we might leave the young ones here, while we dine alone and talk business, Iasus," Schedius said, holding out his hand to direct him where to go.

Iasus looked flustered. "I would prefer it…"

"Oh, come now," Schedius laughed, "I think you can do without Amphion for a short time, if I can do without Thessalus." He urged Iasus to walk with him, and reluctantly the man went. Taken far enough away that plenty of warning would be given when he returned.

Hephaistion looked uncomfortable, but took a cup of wine that Ptolemy gave him. A large cup of undiluted wine. They both encouraged him to sit, and when he did Ptolemy sat opposite while Alexander sat beside him.

"We might be going to fight," Alexander said, knowing this would suffice as an explanation for when they left, and it was the truth after all. "Schedius said he would allow it."

"I know nothing of battle," Hephaistion replied, looking over at Ptolemy as the man choked on some bread. "Is that wrong?" he asked.

"No," Ptolemy replied, lifting his cup and taking a drink, encouraging Hephaistion to do the same.

"Then tell us about yourself," Alexander said.

Hephaistion looked down, then took a deep breath and began his story.

Alexander listened, his face growing angry, glancing over at Ptolemy as the web of lies, that Hephaistion had been fed, came to light in all of their intricate detail. When asked if he could describe his father he gave a poor copy of Amyntor, then he recalled the name of childhood friends, which he said had been lost to him and spoke with such happiness about finding Iasus that Alexander almost had to stop him talking.

Ptolemy leaned over and filled Hephaistion's wine cup, then looked to Alexander as Hephaistion asked about them.

They found themselves making up half-truths, telling stories from their past, but changing the names of the locations. They watched for a reaction, but saw none, and Alexander had to fight the desire to take him and shake him and make him realise what had been done.

The nearness of Hephaistion, the sound of his voice, the looks he gave, the moments when he bit his lip, smiled softly, looked deeply at you, concentrating on your every word, all still there but unfocussed on him.

With a nod from Alexander, Ptolemy made his excuses and left. Hephaistion seemed to grow uncomfortable sitting so close to Alexander. He finished his wine, put the cup down and stood up, going over to study a painting of Achilles' ship leading the way to Troy.

"Have you read 'The Illiad'?" Alexander asked, walking over to him and standing beside him.

Hephaistion shook his head. "Never."

"I like to read of Achilles love for Patroclus."

There was no reply. Hephaistion held up his hand and traced the prow of the ship. "I feel there should be more to life than this," he whispered.

Alexander watched as a tear fell from Hephaistion's eye. He turned towards him and lifted his hand to gently brush it away.

Hephaistion reminded Alexander of a deer listening in the wind. That he might run at any moment, even a word might startle him.

He moved his hand, to gently caress the side of Hephaistion's face, knowing, as he did so, that he would resist the urge to make him stay, if he chose to back away.

Hephaistion caught his breath, but did nothing.

Alexander stepped forward and pressed his body against Hephaistion's, his left hand sliding around his waist, to hold him firmly.

"Just let it happen," Alexander whispered, as slowly he pressed his lips gently against Hephaistion's.

For a brief moment he thought he had pushed his luck too far. He felt him move away a little, but then come back, his lips seeking his own. Alexander smiled softly, before pressing down harder, conveying the passion he felt for this man in a single kiss.

Hephaistion sighed, his hands coming up to caress Alexander, encouraging him. His mouth opening to deepen the kiss.

Alexander sensed the desperation. Like a lost soul seeking comfort, trying to find its way home. He held Hephaistion tightly to him, never wanting to let go.

Somewhere in the distance a door opened, voices were heard. Alexander reluctantly broke the kiss and stepped away.

"Amphion?" Iasus said it quietly as he appeared with Schedius. "What are you doing?" He looked at Alexander. "Where is your friend?"

Hephaistion stepped back, his eyes searching Alexander's. He looked to the painting on the wall. "It is a picture of Achilles' ship," he said, as if it might serve as an excuse.

"Achilles was going to fight for what was lost, to win it back," Alexander said, looking at Hephaistion.

"And where is your companion?" Iasus asked, his tone suspicious.

Alexander smiled, knowing it would annoy the man. "He was not well, he offered his excuses and left.

"Come here, Amphion," Iasus said, wrapping his arm around him as Hephaistion obeyed. "Let us go home," he murmured. Then he kissed Hephaistion's cheek, his eyes staring at Alexander, he was not sure of what had happened.

Schedius saw them out, then quickly returned to Alexander, his arms held out as if asking for an explanation. Before Alexander could speak, Ptolemy appeared.

"Well?" he asked.

Alexander smiled. "He is still mine, Ptolemy. With a little more time I know that I can win him back."


	11. Chapter 11

Time became an issue.

On the third day there was no sign of Hephaistion, though Alexander and Ptolemy sat around the market place waiting, and the evening banquet, though crowded, had no sign of Iasus and his eromenus.

The fourth day brought no contact either, though a letter was read out from Demosthenes praising the mighty Theban army and the reinforcements joining it from all over Greece.

"Does it concern you to be the son of such a tyrant?" Ptolemy asked, lifting himself up to sit alongside Alexander on a stone wall, set back from the market.

"The Philip Demosthenes depicts, doesn't sound like anyone I know," smiled Alexander, taking an apple from a bag which Ptolemy had just bought.

"You'd think the whole world was against us," sighed Ptolemy. "How many did he say were there now? How many are we outnumbered by?"

"Numbers don't matter when you have good strategy," replied Alexander.

They sat quietly, while a group of five young men passed by them, talking eagerly about going to battle, to share in the glory that Demosthenes promised them. They intended to purchase weapons to use, hoping that they would not be too late to reach Thebes.

"How can you buy a weapon and go to war?" Ptolemy asked. "If you don't already own a sword, then how can you know how to use it? They're going like lambs to the slaughter." He bit a piece of apple, chewed it and swallowed. "Has Demosthenes ever fought in battle?"

Alexander's eyes scanned the crowd again, ever in hope. "I don't think that he has. I'd like to see him in the Theban phalanx, chasing the glory he promises. See how he reacts when the man next to him takes a spear under his chin." He sighed. "If we don't see Hephaistion before we leave, then I shall go to Iasus' house and drag him from it."

"After killing Iasus, of course," Ptolemy grinned.

"Or taking him with us," replied Alexander.

Ptolemy waited until a cart had passed by, its wheels clattering on the cobbled street, by which time he had decided to say nothing, but be content that Alexander had accepted they must leave on the seventh day.

They waited until the afternoon grew late and then made their way back to Schedius' house, only to be informed that Iasus had guest friends staying with him and would not be attending any banquets for the next two days.

The fifth day brought more luck.

Late on in the morning they saw Hephaistion in the market, accompanied by a servant with white hair, who limped along behind him but seemed disinterested in any of the merchandise.

Waiting for their moment, when the servant stopped to fasten his sandal, Alexander nodded to Ptolemy who then walked over quickly to the man, deliberately knocking in to him sending him sprawling to the ground.

Alexander went to Hephaistion, half-hearing Ptolemy's loud apologies and insistence on brushing the dirt off the man's chiton and finding the now missing sandal, which had been conveniently kicked away.

"Joy to you," Alexander said in greeting, reaching out to touch Hephaistion's arm.

Alarmed, Hephaistion looked back for the servant.

"It's alright, Ptolemy has distracted him." Alexander looked about and seeing a narrow street to the right, pulled Hephaistion along to it.

"If Pheres sees me with you…"

"Is that the servant?" Alexander asked and smiled. "He will not find you right away and when he does he will think that you were looking for him. Like I have been looking for you."

"You can't. I love Iasus," Hephaistion said, as if he were trying to convince himself. "The other night…it was a mistake. You caught me unaware, the wine had been too strong, and it won't happen again."

"I think you wanted it to happen," Alexander said.

Hephaistion looked down, when he looked back at Alexander he was biting his lip as if to hold in his emotions. "It gets lonely. I just needed a friend, that is all…but Iasus says I am to have nothing to do with you, Thessalus."

"So, if I suggested we go riding tomorrow, you wouldn't come?"

Hephaistion was tempted, Alexander could see it in his eyes. "I can't ride," he murmured.

"I can. Ride with me. I'll keep you safe."

Looking along the street as if Pheres might appear at any moment, Hephaistion reached a quick decision. "Iasus is busy with his guests tomorrow. I might be able to avoid Pheres, but I cannot be long, not if I am to get back in to the house unseen."

"The northern gate is close. Can you make your way there?" Alexander asked, grinning with joy because of Hephaistion's defiance. He was still the same, underneath it all he was still Hephaistion.

"Will mid-morning be too late?"

Alexander gazed in to Hephaistion's eyes. "No. I will be waiting for you." There was no way that he would leave Hephaistion behind in Athens when he left. He promised himself then that somehow he would be with them on the ship. Absently, he went to brush a wisp of hair back from Hephaistion's face but his wrist was caught and held.

"Don't," Hephaistion warned.

Agreeing not to touch, Alexander nodded and his wrist was released.

"Is that what you want me for?" whispered Hephaistion, he had obviously seen the desire.

"No. I have Schedius to think of too," Alexander lied.

Hephaistion nodded. "I'm sorry. I forgot." He looked along the street. "I have to go." With that he hurried away and disappeared in to the crowd.

Alexander waited, then followed in his footsteps, looking for Ptolemy, heading back to the stone wall they had made their base. He found his friend there, grinning at him.

"How did it go?" Ptolemy asked.

"We're meeting him at the north gate tomorrow. We're going riding."


	12. Chapter 12

They managed to borrow a couple of horses from a friend of Schedius', who had them brought to the house the following morning.

To Alexander, it felt good to be active once more, and with Ptolemy he left the city, working with the horses to calm them, to take the edge off the excitement they also felt at being free of their confinement.

Keeping his eye on the sun, he eventually turned back to the city, then took the reins to Ptolemy's horse when his friend had dismounted.

"I still think I should stay with you," Ptolemy said.

"Keep an eye on Iasus' house. I would hate for Hephaistion to get in trouble for this. Meet me back here if you see any signs that he is missed, otherwise I will see you back at Schedius'." Alexander smiled. "Cheer up, Ptolemy, you know I would not leave without you. If you are here, then you know I will return."

Ptolemy grinned, letting go of his anxieties, they were not worth holding on to when the fates determined what would and would not be. "I know what you are like when you are with Hephaistion. Don't forget the ship is sailing tomorrow."

"I haven't forgotten," Alexander replied, then looked up in time to see Hephaistion running over to them.

"I didn't think I would make it," he said, "Pheres was with me, but then he was called away to oversee the dinner."

"Here," Alexander said, handing him the reins to the mare. "If we only have a short time, then we better make the most of it."

Hephaistion looked confused, he looked at the mare, to Alexander and then Ptolemy.

"Ptolemy will watch your house, to make sure there will be no trouble," Alexander explained.

"I'd be grateful for that," replied Hephaistion, "but I cannot ride. I thought that I was going with you."

Alexander and Ptolemy exchanged glances. Hephaistion would be going with them, but tomorrow, not now.

"The mare is quiet," Ptolemy assured him, "but if you are nervous she will know and that in turn will make her unsure and likely to bolt. Do you need a leg up?"

"I can manage," Hephaistion assured him, then gathered the reins and leapt up on to the mare as if he were just about to go out with the Vanguard, his legs gripping the side of the mare in the subconscious knowledge of what to do.

Ptolemy and Alexander, once again, looked at each other. The Hephaistion they knew was tantalisingly close to the surface, but they both knew to speak now would win them nothing.

"We won't be long," Alexander said to Ptolemy as he led the way from the city.

He headed for some hills, careful of the pace, only suggesting a slow canter when he was sure of the ground, that the mare was settled. Although Hephaistion rode well, his mind was telling him that he could not and it took some convincing before he allowed the canter, then he laughed with joy for the feel of it, even urging the mare to go faster.

They came to a turn in the track, and Alexander stopped and looked back down the hill, watching a group of young men on their way to Thebes, seeing another group just leaving the city. He could see their weapons glinting in the sun, but by their inadequate armour and the way they walked together, he could tell they were no soldiers.

"What is it?" Hephaistion asked. "You look for all the world like a king watching over his army."

Alexander laughed and wondered what had made him say those words, and if he knew how close he was to the truth he was.

"More of a prince, perhaps," Hephaistion added, unaware of the look that Alexander gave him as he studied the men. "I told Iasus that you were going to leave. He only said that the battle was best done with as it was blocking trade routes. One of the guests spoke about it, the other night." Hephaistion bit his lip, as he always did when he was wondering how to say what was in his mind. " I think that I would fight for Philip rather than Demosthenes. Greece needs a king who is consistent in his policies, who has a capable army…" He let his words trail away and then looked embarrassed by them. "I don't say these things to Iasus."

"Perhaps you should." Alexander fought the urge to embrace the man beside him, to call him by name and beg him to remember who he was.

"Do you have to go?" Hephaistion asked, softly.

Alexander nodded. "I have to be a part of the battle."

Hephaistion looked away, over to the sea. "Anger be now your song, immortal one, Achilles anger doomed and ruinous, that caused the Achaeans loss on bitter loss and crowded brave souls in to the under gloom, leaving so many dead - carrion for dogs and birds and the will of Zeus was done."

"The Illiad," Alexander looked amazed. "You know it."

"Iasus has a copy in his library. I took the time to read it…part of it. I don't know why, I found it comforting even though for the most part it spoke of battle."

"And what of Patroclus?" Alexander asked, urgently.

Hephaistion looked down, twisting the mare's mane around his finger. "I have not read so much, but I think it must be good to love someone so much and have that love returned." Hephaistion gazed deep in to Alexander's eyes. "Do you enjoy lying with Schedius?" he asked.

Alexander remembered that he was supposed to be the eromenus of his host. He hesitated, hearing the emotion in Hephaistion's voice, having to curb his anger at the thought of Iasus thinking he had the right to touch.

"He means nothing to me," he replied.

Hephaistion opened his mouth to reply, then looked away, across the sea, before speaking. "Iasus is everything to me," he said, confidently, then sighed and shook his head, "I know how I feel for him, but when he touches me…" Again, he let his words trail off.

"Perhaps your feelings aren't what you think they are," Alexander said, thinking of a dozen ways to kill Iasus.

Biting his lip, Hephaistion glanced at Alexander, tears shining in his eyes, then looked back to sea before saying any more. "I can't leave him, and I feel ungrateful to be so repulsed when he touches me. Before my accident, for four years, I know that I gladly gave myself to him, but since then, I don't know why, but each time it is worse than the last, each time I pray he will be done soon." He looked to Alexander. "I wonder…how you bear Schedius."

"By saying no," Alexander replied.

Hephaistion laughed. "I think you would, Thessalus. But you can fight, you have another way to live."

"Come with me when I go," Alexander whispered.

"Come back to Athens," Hephaistion replied.

Their time was spent. They headed back to the city, back to the northern gate, where they both dismounted and Hephaistion handed the reins to Alexander, thanking him.

"When do you leave?" he asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Alexander replied.

"You have been a friend to me, Thessalus. I pray the gods will keep you safe." Hephaistion looked along the route that would take him to Iasus' house but hesitated. He wanted to say something but would not allow himself to speak, instead he stepped forward and embraced Alexander.

Alexander returned the embrace, taken back to their farewell in the tent, before Hephaistion went to Thebes, when he had memorised the sensation of having his love so close, the scent of him, the softness of his hair against his face. Then Hephaistion was gone, running off in to the crowd.

It was no matter. Hephaistion would be with him tomorrow when the ship left Athens.


	13. Chapter 13

As he approached Iasus' house, he slowed to a walk, he did not wish to appear flushed or out of breath if a servant saw him.

Looking for Ptolemy, he saw him across the street, looking for all the world as if he was just idling away his day. As Ptolemy signalled that all was well and then disappeared in to the shadows, he thought what a good friend Thessalus had in the man.

He reached the gate, one which he had discovered the servants used, standing by it and listening first, before pushing it open and peering inside to check the way was clear. It was, and he stepped inside, hurrying in to the courtyard, knowing he was safe, that if Pheres found him now he would seem innocent enough.

Walking in to the house he could hear laughter coming from the dining room, then saw Pheres walking out, holding a wine flask and smiling, obviously just having been included in the joke.

The smile fell from the man's face as Pheres studied him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Nowhere," he replied.

"Iasus says you are not to leave here without an escort," Pheres said, sternly.

"I know." He bit his lip. "Am I a prisoner here, Pheres?"

Pheres flushed, then opened his mouth but no words would come, for a moment. "These are dangerous times."

"If you are in Thebes."

"Anywhere," Pheres said, his tone harsh. "Am I to tell Iasus that you think his judgement is wrong?"

He shook his head, glancing down at his hands seeing the dirt and dust of the mare upon them, he hid them behind his back, rubbing them on his chiton.

"Iasus' friends are leaving shortly. He will see you then, I shall have a bath prepared for you."

"Thank you," he said, turning and making his way up to his room.

He should have felt safe there, but the bed was made and the oil was waiting, and he wished he could say no, as Thessalus did to Schedius, he wished that he could fight and find another life. But the voices in his head told him how lucky he was to be the eromenus of Iasus, how it did not matter what he felt, that he should be grateful because Iasus meant everything. He would be dead without Iasus. There was nobody like him.

He closed his eyes and forced away his feelings of despair, then taking a deep breath, opened them and went to take his bath.

The servants were not quite ready for him. He sat on the stone steps and waited, half-hearing their talk and laughter, half-thinking about the time he had with Thessalus.

He felt comfortable with him, there was something about him, about his voice, his confidence, the way he looked, that drew him to him. He had not meant to let Thessalus kiss him, but he could not resist. It was a kiss he had not wanted to end, a kiss he would have wanted repeated today, but he had satisfied himself with an embrace, surprised to feel so safe, that it should feel so right.

"He might be killed," he said aloud, not thinking to hide his thoughts.

"Who might?"

It was Pheres. He turned to see him standing at the top of the steps. He stood up and leaned back, against the wall, as Pheres came by him and looked to the bath, snapping at the servants to hurry up. It could only mean that Iasus was waiting for him.

Pheres stared at him, a concerned look on his face.

"Don't waste time with your bath," he said.

He stepped forward and undressed, stepping in to the water before it got cold. Pheres busied himself with fetching clothing, taking away the discarded chiton, but not before inspecting it.

He wondered if the smell of horses lingered on the cloth, but Pheres would have no proof that he had left the house. Ptolemy had let him know that all was well.

Sighing, he wondered what Thessalus and Ptolemy were doing. They would be gone tomorrow and he would be alone again, left to wander the house, the market or the harbour, to hear the suggestive comments of Iasus' friends, to be pawed at and shown-off at countless inane banquets.

He washed his hair, lying back in the water, then allowed Pheres to shave his face, before leaving the bath, drying himself and dressing.

Pheres left while he was braiding his hair, he could hear voices and knew Iasus was in his room. His hands began to shake, the nausea returned as he climbed the steps.

Iasus was looking over the balcony, a cup of wine in his hand. He turned and smiled to see his eromenus, putting down the cup to come over, to reach for him and pull him close.

"I've been neglectful of you, Amphion. Too busy playing the host, but now the business is done and I can turn my attentions back to you."

"I did not mind that you were busy," he replied.

Iasus leaned forward, and took a brief kiss from his lips. "You are beautiful," he murmured. "There is no other like you."

He looked away, and bit his lip, then put his hands on Iasus' waist, trying to convey his love without inviting any sexual advance. "I think so much of you," he said.

Iasus laughed, and lifted a hand to unclip the chiton. "You needn't have bothered dressing," he said, letting the left shoulder fall, running a hand over the exposed chest and abdomen. "There, that's better. Let me see you, Amphion."

He pulled him forward and claimed a kiss, pushing his tongue forward, demanding entry.

With Iasus' hands squeezing and exploring, with the man's tongue so far back in his mouth he wanted to gag, he fought against it. Bringing his hands up to Iasus' chest, pushing him away, stepping back.

"No. Don't touch me," he breathed, hating himself for the rejection but grateful as well, he felt like someone who had been kept in a darkened room, suddenly breaking free and seeing the light.

"Amphion?" Iasus looked both furious and concerned. He stepped forward.

"I can't. Not any more. I've tried, Iasus. I love you but I don't want you touching me."

Anger flared and Iasus lashed out, hitting him hard across the face. "Don't deny me!" he cried. "How dare you deny me when you depend on me now." He turned then, went to pick up his wine cup, drinking the contents down before turning back, breathing deeply. "Do I repulse you so much?" he asked.

Like Thessalus, he had said no. His left cheek hurt where he had been hit, but he was glad to pay the price.

Pheres appeared, having heard the shouting. Iasus threw the cup against the wall and left the room, calling for his servant to follow.

"What have you done, Amphion?" Pheres asked. "Have you rejected him?" He looked along the hallway as though he might see Iasus. "He has been good to you. He saved your life. Remember that. He has offered you shelter all of these years. Fed you. Clothed you. How could you hurt the man?"

He did not answer. He could not answer.

Pheres left the room, hurrying to Iasus. He could hear Iasus shouting, hear Pheres trying to calm him. Pheres left his master's room, Iasus slammed the door.

He looked at the painting of Eros and Psyche and once again thought of Icarus, though right now he would have gladly exchanged places with him, thinking a quick death was preferable to the life that he was leading.

Iasus was angry with him and rightly so. Thessalus had ignited something in him and he knew he had to douse the flame. This was his life. He needed Iasus. He wanted him.

Slowly he made his way to Iasus' room, hesitating, just a moment, before he opened the door. He stepped inside. Iasus was standing by the bed. He unclipped the right side of his chiton, then let it fall, reaching for his belt and discarding his clothing so that he stood naked before his erastes.

Without a word he walked over to the bed, pulling back the sheets and lying down on it. Offering himself. An offer which Iasus gladly took.


	14. Chapter 14

Alexander and Ptolemy waited in the market the following morning, in the hope that Hephaistion might appear.

"What do you have planned?" Ptolemy asked, while watching a servant girl wander round the stalls, smiling when she looked in his direction, pleased to catch his eye.

"That we go to Iasus' house and take Hephaistion."

"Don't you think that might be difficult? If the alarm was raised?"

"Iasus won't see the sun set, let alone have the chance to raise an alarm," Alexander said, decisively.

Ptolemy sighed. "And yet, from what you've said, Hephaistion believes himself in love with the man. If you kill him, how will he look on you then?"

Alexander thought over this point. "He was the one who arranged…who wanted Hephaistion captured, who has made him believe that he is Amphion. If he is left alive who knows when he will try again."

"And what of our host? What of Schedius? How will things be for him if he is suspected in being involved in the murder?"

Considering this, Alexander smiled at Ptolemy. "I spoke to him this morning. He's coming with us, my father will give him a place at Pella, Schedius is more concerned for business than for the place he lives. His trade connections are in the north and he can only benefit when we win the battle.

"I like your confidence," Ptolemy laughed, turning to look on the girl, who smiled over at him.

"Schedius is having our things taken to the ship. Go to her if you want to, Ptolemy. I will go back to the house and wait for you there."

Ptolemy looked at him, tempted by the offer. "A conversation would do no harm."

Alexander laughed. "I think you have more than conversation on your mind, but don't take too long about it." He slapped his companion on the back and then made his way from the market, not taking long to reach the house.

A servant informed him that Schedius was at his desk, writing letters, so Alexander poured himself some wine, careful to dilute it, then wandered in to the courtyard and sat down, lost in his thoughts.

He had hoped to take Hephaistion back, riding back in some triumphant parade, ready for battle. It was not going to be as simple as that, not when this Amphion, that had been created from the foundations of the man he loved, thought himself incapable of anything but submitting to Iasus' will.

He closed his eyes, his mind running through his plan to capture Hephaistion that afternoon. They would have to leave it as late as possible, so the ship could go with the tide the moment they reached the harbour, with Schedius already on it. Again he thought through the route to the harbour.

"Thessalus?"

Alexander looked up to see Hephaistion before him, and for a moment believed that his memory had returned, but then he remembered that he had been called by the pseudonym given to him by his host.

"I have come to say goodbye," Hephaistion said softly. "A servant let me in. Iasus said he did not want to be disturbed, and Pheres has gone out. I took my chance."

"Who hit you?" Alexander asked, putting down his wine cup and stepping forward, reaching up to brush his thumb against the bruise on Hephaistion's cheek.

Hephaistion bit his lip. "I tried to say no." He looked down at the marble floor, then back in to Alexander's eyes. "I told myself not to come here and yet I could not keep away. Iasus is not the most considerate of men and his kisses…his kisses have never made me feel the way that your kiss did.

Alexander gazed in to Hephaistion's eyes, seeing the fear in them. If he was not careful he would pull away, try to leave.

He placed his hand under his chin and softly kissed his lips, feeling him respond, to even seek more.

"Come to my room," Alexander murmured.

"I shouldn't," Hephaistion replied, mournfully, but made no move to back away.

"You want this," Alexander whispered. "As much as I do."

Alexander took Hephaistion's hand and led him through the house, up the stairs to the room he had been given. Desire burning through him, needing to reclaim what he had thought was lost.

He unclipped Hephaistion's chiton.

It was too much, Hephaistion began to push away. Alexander quickly claimed his lips again, calming him, allowing the fabric to fall away, knowing better now than to unclip the other side. He broke the kiss, breathless, holding still for a moment, his body pressed against Hephaistion's, seeing what he would do. When he made no move to leave, he relaxed.

"If Iasus found out…"

"He won't," Alexander soothed.

"He has been good to me…"

"Let me be good to you."

Hephaistion stared in to his eyes. Alexander saw that the fear was still there, but now desire was there too. He went to say his name, just stopping himself. He felt tears form in his eyes. "Let me love you," he pleaded.

Hephaistion needed no more encouragement. As if the decision to lie with him had already been made, and there would be no turning back, he gave himself freely. He kissed with such a hunger, and passion, pulling Alexander to the bed, needing his touch as much as Alexander needed his.

Alexander wrestled with Hephaistion, as they fought to remove each other's clothing, he worshipped Hephaistion's body, the way he had dreamed, kissing every inch, feeling desire building inside of him, but wanting to savour everything.

He was scared of losing him again, of Hephaistion suddenly rejecting him, but Hephaistion was holding him, wanting him.

Alexander moved down the bed, to pleasure Hephaistion, knowing what excited him and what prolonged the enjoyment. Hephaistion seemed shocked by it, though his fingers entwined in Alexander's hair, as if to keep him there, never wanting it to end.

Alexander teased him, then left him wanting more, moving up the bed, staring in to Hephaistion's eyes. The fear had almost gone. Hephaistion parted his legs, holding Alexander with his thighs, as he entered him. As Alexander moved inside of him, Hephaistion clung to him, gasping with surprise, before moving with him.

Hephaistion laughed, then sought Alexander's lips, keeping the rhythm, taking equal pleasure.

Alexander reached for him, moved his hand in time, his eyes locked on Hephaistion's, now burning with passion. He raised himself, knowing what to do, to find the place to bring even more pleasure. Hephaistion caught his breath, then groaned and thrust with release, bringing Alexander over the edge with him. They held each other, both riding the wave of pleasure, each thankful to the other.

When they finally stopped, sweat had sealed their bodies together. Hephaistion seemed in no hurry to move. He brushed a wayward strand of hair from Alexander's face, and smiled.

Alexander kissed him softly, unable to resist. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I should thank you," Hephaistion replied, "Iasus is not…" Fear came back in his eyes, and he began to struggle out from under Alexander.

Before Hephaistion could move off the bed, Alexander grabbed his wrist. "Stay here," he said.

Hephaistion pulled his wrist away, and grabbed for his clothing, putting it on. "I can't," he said, clipping his chiton back in place, then reaching for his belt. "I shouldn't have done this…I can't do it again. Iasus has been good to me, this was just a momentary weakness, that's all, an afternoon's pleasure. He sat on the bed, quickly fastening his sandals. "It can't happen again. Pheres watches me usually, and I owe a lot to Iasus."

"You owe him nothing!" Alexander snapped.

Hephaistion looked on him as if he were a fool. "He took me in when I had nothing. Nothing. He loves me, and cares for me. You are just like a dream, Thessalus, that's all you ever can be. Like a walk in a summers meadow." He reached for and clasped Alexander's hand before walking away and leaving the room.

Alexander ran after him, taking his arm, pulling him back. "A summers meadow, in the evening?" he said. "You remember it?"

"How did you know?" Hephaistion replied, leaning back against the wall.

"We were there. It was our first kiss."

Hephaistion shook his head. "It's just a dream."

Alexander clutched his shoulders, shaking him. "It happened, Hephaistion. Try to remember." Hephaistion pushed him away, but Alexander reached for him and held him tightly. "Come back to me," he whispered. "Come back."

Hephaistion brought his hands up, but only to push him away again. This time Alexander made no move to hold him, the look on Hephaistion's face warned him not to. "Who is Hephaistion?" he asked. "Some lost love that I remind you of? Is that why you wanted to bed me?" He shook his head, then stepped away, pursing his lips, deep in thought, then gave a wry laugh. "Perhaps it is just as well. At least with Iasus, he loves me for who I am, not for someone he lost."

He turned and went to leave again, but Alexander caught him once more and pulled him back, grappling him to the ground.

Somewhere, from within, the fighting force that was Hephaistion emerged, and Alexander struggled to gain the upper hand, but the submissive creature that this Amphion was, rose to the fore, leaving his opponent weak enough for a moment, so that Alexander could reach for his belt and tie Hephaistion's hands behind his back.

"Let me go!" Hephaistion pleaded, trying to struggle to his feet.

Alexander straddled him, pinning him, breathless with the effort.

"I always wondered what the two of you got up to."

Ptolemy was leaning against the doorway. Grinning.

"Don't just stand there. Tie his feet," Alexander ordered, rolling off Hephaistion as Ptolemy reached for another belt and did as he was bid. He realised then that he was naked and understood why Ptolemy was so amused at the scene.

Alexander grabbed for his chiton, from where it had been so hastily discarded and dressed, watching Hephaistion at all times, though he lay silently upon the floor, like a lamb about to be sacrificed.

"Would you stop Schedius from sending out the letters he is writing? He won't be coming with us now, there won't be any need," Alexander said. "But help me get him up first."

As Hephaistion was lifted to his feet, he groaned and visibly shivered. Ptolemy and Alexander looked at each other, knowing without saying anything that this was some remnant of his experiences since being taken.

They sat him on the bed and then Ptolemy left the room.

"I thought you were my friend," Hephaistion whispered, gazing up in to Alexander's eyes.

Alexander crouched down beside him. "I am more than your friend. I think somewhere you know it, like you remembered our first kiss, walking through the fields at Mieza…on a summers evening."


	15. Chapter 15

For a moment he saw this man - Thessalus, before him, and it felt right, the pieces fit, but then his mind told him that he was wrong, that he was only building on a dream, seeing what he wanted to see.

He pulled against the leather, binding his wrists. "I can't leave Iasus," he murmured. "Please let me go. He will be worried, despite it all I know he loves me."

"Lusts after you," came the reply. "He took you from me, made you believe that you are Amphion. I came here to get you back. Do you remember nothing of me? I am Alexander. Does the name mean nothing to you?"

He moved his head away from the hand that went to caress his face. Again another image came to mind. An argument they had, no that this man had with another, he heard him called Alexander and he felt angry that the other, the stranger, should interfere, but he could not remember over what. He shook his head to clear the images. "I don't know you," he replied, confused as to why Thessalus was making up this story, why he would try to convince him he was something he was not.

His head was aching, he wondered if he'd hit it in his attempt to get away. Thessalus gave a loud sigh and sat on the bed beside him as Ptolemy came back.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked of Ptolemy, Thessalus was bewildering him.

Ptolemy looked to Thessalus for the answer.

"Home. To Macedon," came the firm reply. "Schedius will go to Iasus, after our ship has sailed, and tell him that you have run away with me, to go to fight.

Panic gripping him, he struggled once more against his bonds and tried to get up, only to be pulled back.

"Perhaps we should let him stay," Ptolemy suggested.

"I won't let that man touch him any more," Thessalus said, decisively enough to make Ptolemy stop any further argument.

"Am I to be your servant?" he asked.

Ptolemy laughed. "If you only knew. He is more your servant, Hephaistion, though he is a Prince of Macedon."

"If you only knew…" Iasus' words. He took a deep breath, feeling as though he was drowning. He saw the room where Eumelus had spoken to him. But that was all a dream, Iasus told him so. He looked to Thessalus, then to Ptolemy. "Alexander?" he said, seeing the hope flare in the eyes of the man beside him. "Why would you lie to me?"

His question went unanswered as Schedius came in to the room.

OOXXOO

"Did he come here of his own free will?" he asked.

Thessalus answered. "He did, but he also chose to leave."

Schedius nodded. "So you stopped him." He sighed. "At least you will not have the trouble of taking him from Iasus' house, and my house is nearer to the harbour so you stand less chance of being seen…and Iasus will now get to see the morning."

Alexander saw the dread in Hephaistion's eyes as Schedius talked of Iasus' planned death.

"You mean to kill Iasus," he whispered in horror, as if his world was crashing in on him.

"If you knew the truth of it, Hephaistion," Alexander soothed.

"Amphion! I am Amphion!" Hephaistion cried out, tears filling his eyes. He began to struggle to break free.

Schedius stepped forward, shushing Hephaistion and looking back. "Not all of my servants will stay quiet on what goes on. He must be quiet."

Alexander ignored him, knowing now how to get Hephaistion to the ship. "Come with us and Iasus will live," he bargained.

Hope filled Hephaistion's lapis eyes, he considered the offer and then nodded his agreement. He would have worked out that he had no real choice in the matter, that either way he was going with them.

"And if you tire of me, will you let me go?" he asked.

This brought laughter from Ptolemy and Alexander turned to him, silencing him with a look.

"Go to the ship, Ptolemy," he said. "Find out how soon the tide will turn, then take a walk past Iasus' house and check all is quiet there. I don't want the alarm raised."

Ptolemy left the room and Alexander asked Schedius if he would be good enough to fetch a cup of wine. Then as Schedius did his bidding, he sat beside Hephaistion once again, turning to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It will all work out well," he soothed, feeling more that he was trying to calm himself. This was not what he had planned, he had foolishly believed that Hephaistion would recognise him the first moment he saw him, that he could do, or say, something to make Hephaistion remember who he was.

Hephaistion said nothing, seeming to withdraw in to himself.

Alexander sighed. "You are my dearest friend, Hephaistion. I love you like I love no other. Do you know the risk I took to come here and find you?"

Still, Hephaistion said nothing.

"What have they done to you?" Alexander asked, his voice full of despair.

Schedius came back, with a cup of wine, handing it to Alexander before leaving them alone.

Alexander noticed Hephaistion looking on the wine cup.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked.

"If I drink the wine you will make me believe that I am Amphion…Hephaistion," came the reply.

Alexander laughed. "You corrected yourself. What do you remember? Did they make you drink?"

Hephaistion looked at Alexander. "It was only a dream…but vivid enough, so that I thought it was true, but then I awoke and Iasus was there. I had forgotten it."

"Tell me about it," urged Alexander.

Hephaistion shook his head. "It was just a dream," he said, confident in his reply.

Alexander sat quietly, thinking out what he might say to prove Hephaistion's beliefs untrue.

"The scars that you have. Where did you get them from?"

Hephaistion looked down at his knee. "I was attacked, when I was younger."

"And that's when you got the scars? No other time?"

"No other time."

Alexander pointed to a scar on Hephaistion's upper arm. Leonnatus was responsible for it, slicing through the flesh with his sword, not having given warning of his planned attack during practice. It was healing, but the scar was a red line, not white like the others. "And this one? This recent one?"

Hephaistion looked at the scar. "I don't know," he said, looking troubled by it.

"Did the men who attacked you have swords?"

"I think so."

"Did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"Then why didn't they kill you?"

"Because Iasus saved me."

"And did Iasus have a sword?"

Hephaistion shook his head. "I don't remember. Stop this. I said I would go with you, and I will. Don't ask me any more questions."

"It still doesn't answer that scar," Alexander said, taking a drink of wine then holding the cup to Hephaistion's lips. "When we are on the ship I will untie you."

Hephaistion looked down. "I think that you are mad to do this. I thought you were offering friendship…I needed someone I could talk to…that's all. I thought that because you were with Schedius, you would understand.

"I wasn't alone in that kiss," Alexander replied, softly. "I wasn't alone this afternoon when we were sharing this bed. You wanted it as much as I wanted it."

Swallowing down his emotion, Hephaistion lifted his head to gaze in to Alexander's eyes. "There was something about you that I couldn't resist. I liked spending time with you, I felt safe."

Ptolemy returned, saying that the ship was getting ready to sail, that the captain said they should join him as soon as they could.

With this information he had run to Iasus' house and watched for a while, but all seemed calm although he saw no sign of anyone.

Helping Hephaistion up, Alexander then untied his feet and draped a cloak around his shoulders, to hide the fact that his hands were bound.

Reminding him, that he had agreed to come with them to save Iasus, they left the room and went to find Schedius, thanking him for his hospitality.

Schedius was almost gleeful about his chance to give Iasus bad news, not at all concerned that Iasus would accuse him of encouraging the friendship, of letting the three of them go to fight.

"If they only knew that Alexander of Macedon had been here in Athens," he laughed.

They said their farewells and then headed to the harbour, Alexander wrapping his arm around Hephaistion's waist. He could feel the tension as he held him, feel the resistance as they neared the ship.

"Don't" Hephaistion pleaded as they reached the gangplank, looking back the way they had come as if help might arrive.

It was Ptolemy who urged him forward, looking at Alexander and seeing the despair.

"We came for Hephaistion, Alexander, and we got him. There's no need to worry, he'll come right when we get him back to Pella," he said, forcing himself to sound confident. He was hoping that a man, like Aristotle, might know how to break the spell.


	16. Chapter 16

The captain clapped his hands to see his passengers arrive, then shouted orders, stirring the crew in to activity, hoisting the sail and taking oars, using them to push away from the harbour.

In between giving orders he talked off all that he had heard, of the triremes heading out to sea, to form a blockade along the coast, that he would need to take a wide arc to avoid them. He spoke of the suspicion from other sailors as to why he was docked so long, that he had made up the lie that his second in command had a wife here and that she was due to give birth. He said a quick prayer to Poseidon to give them safe passage, then took a flask of wine and poured it over the side, at the same time pointing to a metal cauldron, saying it contained some broth if they were hungry.

Alexander watched as Hephaistion moved to look on Athens, lost in thought as the city diminished, as the people on the harbour vanished from sight, as the buildings seemed to merge in to one, until it disappeared from sight as the ship tacked, heading north. Only then did he look for a place to be, settling for a seat under a canopy, looking down, as if he did not want to be a part of this world any more.

Ladling some of the broth in to a bowl he went to Hephaistion, placing the bowl down, while he untied the belt that bound his friend, he then sat beside him, offering him the food, but Hephaistion shook his head.

Ptolemy was standing at the prow of the ship, talking to a member of the crew. He leaned over and laughed, calling back to Alexander that a dolphin had joined them.

"I know you hate me for this," Alexander said, abandoning the bowl. He sighed. "I prayed that you would know me. But perhaps you did, in some way. The first time we met, as children, I knew you were someone I could trust. I sought you out, deliberately, wanting to spend time with you. Then I realised my feelings had turned to love and that day, in the meadow at Mieza, when I discovered you felt the same…"

"It was only a dream," Hephaistion said.

"It was something you held on to," Alexander replied, earnestly. "A moment in time that meant so much to you…to us. We held hands. Do you remember that? And I stopped and turned to you, saying nothing, I was too afraid to say anything, afraid of your rejection." He looked away. "That's the only thing I fear, that I've ever feared. That you will turn against me…reject me."

Hephaistion's stomach growled with hunger, he bit his lip and looked to the setting sun.

"What do you remember from your first moments in Athens?" asked Alexander.

Hephaistion smiled. "Waking up in my room, with Iasus there."

"You say you had fallen from a horse."

"I was ill, during the journey from Corinth."

"This illness, what did you dream during it?"

"Of Eumelus, that I was held captive…" Hephaistion shook his head as if shaking the doubts from his mind. "I know that I am Amphion," he said, then hesitated before speaking again, "I don't know how to fight."

"You told me that you couldn't ride, but you could. When I went to fight you I struggled because you knew how to wrestle…you could always beat me," Alexander said, and smiled.

Hephaistion stood, then looked at Alexander. "I don't know any other life than being with Iasus," he said, then walked away, distancing himself as far as he could, heading to the stern of the ship.

Alexander stood up but went over to Ptolemy.

"How is he?" Ptolemy asked.

Alexander looked ahead. "I never felt so alone," he said. "I want him back but don't know how to reach him, no matter what I say he shuts me out. I see the man I know, but he's just beyond my grasp.

OOXXOO

On the third day they reached their destination.

Coming around a headland, in to a small bay, they saw a single rider appear on the beach, followed by another, then another, until there appeared to be an army on it, all cheering and calling for Alexander.

He watched the man, he had known as Thessalus, as he went to the prow of the ship and raised his hand in greeting, calling to some, who rode their horses in to the water as though they could not wait to be reunited.

Standing back, almost wanting to hide himself from view, he looked down at the rough chiton and boots he was now wearing. Thessalus…Alexander had said that he had brought some of his clothing from Pella, and his sword, shield and armour. It had all seemed unfamiliar, but the boots had fit so well that he began to wonder if he was being told the truth.

He touched the breastplate he now wore. He had been asked to wear it that morning, told he would travel in it. His sword had been strapped to his side, his shield stood ready. An ornament to him, he had no idea how to fight.

He had thought he would not see his new found friend again. That he would go home and give Iasus everything he wanted from him. He would try to forget what happened that afternoon. He wondered what he would have done if he had known he would be taken captive, he looked south and wondered what Iasus was doing, feeling some relief that he was safe from the man's desires.

Not that he had allowed this Alexander to touch him during the journey. On the first night he had backed away from him, and although he had expected harsh words none came, and since that night he had been left alone.

He felt drawn to him though, everyone on board the ship had appeared the same, the soldiers on the beach were welcoming him so fervently.

Alexander came to him now, holding out his hand. He did not take it, but he followed him back to the prow of the ship, hearing cheers go up, the name Hephaistion being called.

"Hephaistion! It's good to see you friend," shouted one rider.

"That's Seleucus," Alexander said, obviously seeing his confusion.

"We're on the move. We have to meet your father. There is nothing for it now but battle," another called up.

"And is the whole of the Vanguard here, Perdiccas?" asked Alexander.

"They're your men after all," came the reply.

When they jumped down on to the beach, this seemed to give every man his opportunity to greet and embrace them. A few times he wanted to correct them that he was not Hephaistion, but Amphion. He held his tongue, wondering why so many would believe him to be someone else.

He saw Ptolemy talking to some, then glancing at him as he spoke, he thought then he might be telling them the story. Someone else embraced him, made some comment about Alexander without him. He looked to the fresh scar on his arm, then the old one on his hand, wondering if it was from the attack when he was a boy, or from another life. Yet the images of his past told him he had never been a soldier. He remembered, vividly, the day Iasus rescued him.

Two horses were brought forward, a black stallion and a chestnut mare. Alexander went to the stallion, looking at him and pointing to the mare. "This is Briseis, she's yours, Hephaistion," he said, before leaping on to the back of his horse.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for him, he took a deep breath and stepped forward. The mare seemed more excitable than the horse he had ridden at Athens, probably like the one he had fallen from. He took the reins, gathering them, then with a prayer to Zeus he jumped up. The mare fidgeted under him, but seemed well schooled.

"Briseis," he murmured, gently patting the mare, before looking up to see Alexander grinning at him. He could not help but smile back, something felt right about this, although he believed that he would fall the moment this cavalry went at any speed.

A cheer went up as Alexander headed through the rest to lead the way.

Ptolemy came to ride alongside him, and as they left the beach the pace picked up. He thought he might fall, but Ptolemy told him to relax, not to draw his legs up. When he followed these instructions he found he could ride well enough to keep up.

He looked for Alexander, only to see that he was already looking back at him. He remembered the kiss in the meadow, and then another memory seemed to come to mind, of Alexander sharing his bed at night, holding him close and murmuring words of love.

He felt himself go pale, closing his eyes to see a dark room with men standing by a doorway, his hands were tied.

"What is it?" Ptolemy asked.

He shook his head, unable to speak, not sure any more which world he belonged to.

OOXXOO

Late afternoon they reached the main body of the army, an impressive sight with thousands of men before them.

Alexander could not suppress a smile to see it, feeling the excitement of a coming battle, confident in the ability of his father's army and in his father's strategy.

He urged Bucephalus forward, cantering in to the camp, acknowledging the welcoming cries, aware that men were attempting to follow on foot to the centre where his father's tent was positioned.

With relief written all over his face, Philip emerged from the tent, followed by Cleitus and Parmenion, hardly able to wait for Alexander to dismount before embracing him warmly. A roar went up from the army.

"You're back safely," the king murmured.

"I am grateful you let me go, father," he replied.

Philip stepped back, turning his head to look around. "You found him then?"

As he said the words Ptolemy and Hephaistion emerged from the Vanguard, Ptolemy signalling to Hephaistion to dismount.

"He is under some spell…" Alexander replied, but his father did not hear him, he was too eager to greet the man he had sent as hostage to Thebes."

"If I had only known, I suspected there was a reason but none so dark as this," Philip said, pulling Hephaistion to him, before releasing him, holding him by the shoulders so he could look on him. "Were you harmed?" he asked. "Schedius said you were with a man called Iasus."

"I am well, Iasus treated me kindly," Hephaistion replied, sounding stunned that the king was treating him with such familiarity.

Philip looked back to Alexander. "It was not so bad then?" he asked. "Ah well, you'll be better to be around now that you have your companion back," he laughed, moving to wrap his arm around Hephaistion's shoulders. "I have supper prepared. Come join me," he looked back, "Ptolemy, you come too. Cleitus, Parmenion, go check on things, then come back if you wish."

They entered the tent, which had the most basic of requirements. The king's bed was in one corner, a table and six chairs, looking as if they had seen better days, stood near the entrance. Food and wine was on the table but there were also maps and letters at one end.

They sat down and Philip poured the wine, before helping himself to some bread, cheese and cold meat. The food was basic, but he said that he preferred the food served on campaign than at any banquet the cooks at Pella might prepare.

Alexander looked at Hephaistion, who sat beside him, glad to see him take some bread and meat, if a little tentatively. He had hardly eaten during the voyage.

"I almost thought you would not make it here in time," Philip said. "I know we agreed seven days but things took off when you had gone, the envoys could reach no agreement."

"Only because you wanted a battle," Alexander replied.

Philip laughed. "Talk comes to nothing in the end. Athenians, Thebans, they all live in the past, living on past glories when their armies could conquer anything. They have to accept that now Macedon leads the way, and the only way to show that is by battle. Only defeat will make them listen. What do you say, Hephaistion? You always had a wise head on those shoulders."

Hephaistion looked down at the table, then to Philip. "I am not Hephaistion, I am Amphion," he replied.

Philip almost choked on his wine to hear it, then laughed out before quickly showing concern, realising this was no joke. "What's this?" he asked.

Alexander looked to his father, as if he might have the answer. "When Schedius said that he was the eromenus of Iasus I thought that he was being forced in some way. It appears that a man called Eumelus has the ability to change what you believe. I had hoped that he would recognise me, but he did not and so I brought him here by force."

Picking up some meat and eating it, Philip studied Hephaistion, who abandoned his own food and looked uncomfortable under the examination

"Can he fight?" the king asked.

"He says he cannot do things, when he can," Alexander replied, knowing where his father was going with this. If Hephaistion could not fight he would be sent to Pella. Having missed him for so long, Alexander did not want to see this happen.

"Can you fight?" Philip asked Hephaistion.

"No," came the reply.

Philip shook his head and sighed. "He can't stay here, Alexander. He will only be a distraction to you like this, and I have the Vanguard facing the Sacred Band. You need to focus on the battle, not be worrying for Hephaistion. We'll send him back to Pella, then on our return I'll send for Aristotle and see what he can do."

"No!" Alexander protested, banging his fist on the table. He looked about as if he might find the answer. Seeing his father's shield he got up and went over to it, then looked at Ptolemy, who nodded his agreement. So far, every time Hephaistion had denied he was able to do something, he had been proven wrong. "Let's all go outside," he said.

Leading the way he called for a page to fetch another shield, then turned to his father. "If he can fight will you let him stay?"

"And if he can't will you let him go?" Philip countered.

"I will," Alexander replied, watching his father, pleased when he got the nod of agreement. He looked to Hephaistion. "Draw your sword," he said.

Hephaistion complied, looking confused as a shield was handed to him, almost fearful when Alexander drew his sword. "I don't know how to fight," he protested, gaining looks from the crowd gathering to watch what was happening.

Cleitus appeared and stepped over to Philip. "What is this for?" he demanded.

"I'll explain later," Philip replied, raising a hand signalling for Cleitus to stay quiet.

Alexander walked around Hephaistion, who turned to watch him, gripping his sword tightly. He was not holding it correctly, the shield was not serving its purpose.

"Despite what you think, you are Hephaistion," Alexander said. "If you can fight then I don't want to hear you call yourself Amphion again."

"I can't fight," Hephaistion protested, moving as if to discard the sword and shield.

"Don't drop them," Alexander shouted. "I'll still attack, no matter what."

"Don't," Hephaistion pleaded. "You'll kill me."

"Never," vowed Alexander, lunging forward.

He laughed as Hephaistion parried, then held off another blow that came a little faster, with a bit more force. The shield came up to the right position, the sword held ready to defend, even Hephaistion's body stood ready, feet astride, eyes focussed on where the next blow might come from.

Alexander swung for his legs, but Hephaistion stepped back, then gave a shout and stepped forward on the attack, so quickly, so determined, that Alexander was almost caught out by it.

Hephaistion shook his head.

"What are you remembering?" Alexander asked.

Hephaistion lifted his hand up to his head, closing his eyes for a moment, then thinking he needed to stay alert looked to Alexander. "A dark room. They would not let me rest…I told them…I told them my name…I told them but they would not listen."

"And what name did you tell them?"

Hephaistion looked at the sword and shield he held, dropping them. "They said I could not fight…"

He turned and ran, Alexander went to follow but his father stepped forward and held him back.

"Let him go. He needs some time, and he can stay because I believe he is coming back to you."


	17. Chapter 17

Running through the camp, he found himself by a river. Slowing his pace to a walk, he caught his breath and headed away from where men watered their horses, washed and fetched water.

He wanted to keep moving to stop the images in his head. He remembered the room where Eumelus had held him, it was more than a dream, which is what Iasus had said. Too vivid. He could recall the brief moment in the summer meadow…with Alexander…with Alexander, he knew it now. He could ride and he could fight, and they had held him in that room and told him he could not.

Had his father been a farmer? He shook his head, he didn't know. He remembered the attack by the youths near to Corinth, the moment Iasus found him, then he heard the voice of Eumelus, ringing loudly through his mind, telling him the story. It was just a story.

He sank to his knees on the ground. He had been so tired, they would not let him rest, and the voice talking, all the time, filling his head.

In his mind's eye he saw a peaceful place, with a pool, surrounded by trees, he saw Alexander there. "Mieza," he murmured, knowing the place. Aristotle had been there. He saw a city, knowing it as Pella, he had a room at the barracks now, Olympias hated him…Alexander's mother. Memories overwhelmed him. "Hephaistion," he said, "I am Hephaistion."

He got to his feet and walked on, wrapping his arms around himself for comfort. It's what Iasus meant when he had said if he only knew. The man had touched him, taken him, and he had freely offered himself.

Kicking off his boots and pulling off his clothes he waded in to the river, submerging himself, seeming to recall every moment, every kiss, every rape. He wanted to get himself clean. And he had offered himself, believing he was Amphion, this useless creature who thought that his life was to serve the man.

Scrubbing at his skin with his hands, he realised that Alexander had known, but had come for him, had kissed him, lain with him, knowing that Iasus was claiming him. The frantic urgency to get clean slowed its pace as with happiness and pride he realised the risk Alexander had taken for him and the love that he had shown.

As he came out of the water, the sun dried his skin. He reached for his clothes and dressed, then pulled on his boots. The memories of his time in Athens still fresh in his mind, and the realisation that he had stopped Alexander from killing Iasus.

He sat down, watching the river flow by, trying to come to terms with what had been done. The sun began to sink in the sky before he made his way back to the camp, knowing which way to go, he made his way to Alexander's tent.

OOXXOO

Alexander got to his feet. "I should go and look for him, he's been gone too long."

Ptolemy reached up, grasping his arm as if he might make him stay. "I don't know what more you can do," he said

"He wouldn't have headed for Thebes. Would he?" Seleucus asked.

"Would he know which direction to go?" added Perdiccas.

Looking at his companions, Alexander decided he'd had enough of waiting. He had accepted that Hephaistion needed time alone, that something was happening, that his memory might be returning, but he wanted to know for sure.

Freeing himself of Ptolemy's grasp he turned to see Hephaistion walking through the camp. He hurried over, Hephaistion seeming surprised to see him stand before him.

"I remember," Hephaistion said. "All of it."

Alexander laughed with joy and threw his arms around Hephaistion, embracing him tightly, aware that Hephaistion did not share it, his hands moved gently to his waist, more like they wanted to push him away. He stepped back and gazed in to the lapis eyes as if he might find an answer.

"Let's go to my tent," he said, aware that they were being watched. He led the way, dismissing the pages when he got there, waiting until they were alone before he spoke again. "Tell me," he said.

"I want to go back to Athens, to confront Iasus, to kill him, to find this Eumelus and see him dead, so that he can not use his tricks to steal the life of anyone else."

"Agreed," Alexander said.

Hephaistion seemed pleased by the reply. "I owe you so much," he said, "I would have still been there if you had not come to find me."

"I needed Schedius' letter before I could," Alexander replied. "My father felt bad about your being taken, he allowed me to go, but in truth if I had not had his agreement I would still have gone."

Alexander reached for Hephaistion's hand and led him over to the bed, only to sit upon it, but he felt his lover's reluctance.

"Whatever you did with Iasus it makes no change between us Hephaistion. You were bewitched, and we shall take our revenge for it, but let's not deny ourselves because of it."

Hephaistion laughed softly. "You know me too well, Alexander, but I hate myself for letting it happen, I should have been stronger, to resist what Eumelus did."

"You're the strongest person I know," Alexander murmured. "You came back to me, Hephaistion. You held on to something, to find your way back."

He leaned forward and took a kiss, like the first between them, a mixture of hesitancy and passion. Hephaistion responded to it, prolonged it, only when they broke apart did he turn away, as if trying to control his emotions before he spoke again.

"Can we just lie together tonight?" he asked, turning back to look on Alexander.

Alexander smiled and nodded, lying back on the bed, and holding out his arms in an invitation, gladly accepted by Hephaistion. He kissed the dark hair, his hands caressing and comforting, saying nothing, just enjoying the pleasure of being reunited. Life went on around them, but for the moment there was nothing better to the two of them to enjoy the quiet calm of the interior of the tent.

Hephaistion moved, to share the pillow, fighting the sleep that the calm was bringing, as if he needed to see to believe that it was Alexander with him now, he reached for his hand and held it to his chest.. Eventually his eyes closed and his breathing settled.

Alexander turned slowly, careful not to wake him, studying him, not quite believing that Hephaistion was back with him, that Amphion had finally been exorcised from him. He never wanted to hear the name again, he could never bring himself to say it.

It grew dark, the pages knew better than to come and light the lamps, unless called for. Alexander closed his eyes and joined his friend in sleep.

OOXXOO

The next morning Hephaistion awoke with a start, opening his eyes and expecting to see Iasus, smiling with relief to see Alexander gazing at him.

"Did you think that you were still in Athens?" he asked.

Hephaistion nodded. "Though I never slept holding Iasus, I had no feelings for him although my mind told me I loved him. He repulsed me."

Alexander pulled him closer. "Those days are done now."

Seeing that Alexander meant to kiss him, he looked away, pushing himself up and sitting on the edge of the bed. He felt cruel to deny him, but he did not feel worthy of Alexander's affections when he had lain with Iasus. He knew it was a stupid thought, that Alexander did not blame him, perhaps he was only punishing himself. He looked back, seeing the confusion in Alexander's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I understand," came the firm reply.

Alexander got up from the bed and called for a page to bring water.

He watched as Alexander undressed, finding pleasure in the body unveiled before him, remembering the afternoon in Athens all too vividly. He wondered why he was denying himself when he knew there was love between them. He bit his lip. He had loved Iasus, thought he loved Iasus. The memory of Iasus' touch came to him and he hated himself for letting it happen, for giving himself.

"What is it?" Alexander asked.

He looked to the tent flap, thinking he should go. "Will you be eating breakfast with your father? If you are, then I could go and see the others."

"He'll be expecting me, but I think my father would like to see you this morning," Alexander replied, as he washed. "Should I have some more water brought?"

Hephaistion looked to see Alexander smiling at him, he unclipped his chiton, letting it fall but not undressing any further, then fetched another bowl, pouring water in to it from a jug. He washed himself, taking the towel that Alexander offered.

"My feelings have not changed," Alexander said.

Hephaistion nodded. He felt no amount of water could make him clean. He shaved his face, leaving his hair unbraided, then fastened his chiton and followed Alexander outside and along to his father's tent.

He felt almost shy as he stepped inside, aware of not only the king but Cleitus and Parmenion fixing their eyes on him, trying to judge how things were.

Alexander looked as if he might say something, but remained quiet.

"My memory has returned," Hephaistion said, looking to Alexander, while hearing Philip give a cry of delight.

"Excellent news!" Philip crowed, sitting at the table and helping himself to some bread and honey.

"Everything?" Cleitus asked, sitting beside the king and reaching for some meat.

"Everything," Hephaistion replied, sitting opposite Cleitus as Alexander sat opposite his father.

Parmenion took a place at the head of the table. He did not eat, but rested his elbows on the table, clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them, studying Hephaistion.

For a while, as the rest ate, he was silent, listening to Philip update Alexander on what his spies had told him, that after a good days journey they would reach the battleground, hopefully with enough time to assess it, though scouts had already reported it was level ground and there was no tactical advantage to either side from the terrain.

When the strategies were done with, Parmenion spoke.

"What man had the power to change what you believed, Hephaistion?"

Hephaistion had been aware of Parmenion's gaze fixed on him. He shifted uncomfortably, not wishing to think about what had been done, but rather to concentrate on the coming battle. "It was a man called Eumelus," he replied.

"And is he in Athens?" came the next question from the senior general.

"I didn't see him after…"

"Hephaistion was told it was a dream," Alexander interrupted.

"More of a nightmare," Cleitus laughed, reaching for an apple and biting in to it.

"Where are you going with this, Parmenion?" Philip asked, standing up and signalling for his pages to begin to clear the table, and after that to dismantle the tent and prepare to travel.

"It's a powerful weapon, Philip," Parmenion replied.

"None that I would employ," Philip grunted. "What would I turn a man's mind for? To use him as a spy? I have enough who perform the task well and willingly." He pointed at Hephaistion. "If it had not been for Schedius, we might never have known his fate…"

"I'm with Philip," Cleitus said. "I think this Eumelus' life should be cut short, before he casts his spell on anyone else. He could use it on any of us.

"Are Diocles and Polyctor safe?" Hephaistion asked, suddenly remembering and wanting to know about them.

"Both well, Polyctor is at Pella and Diocles has returned to his family. Diocles, in particular was worried for you," Philip replied.

"We still have to discover who aided Iasus in taking Hephaistion from Thebes," Alexander said, to his father.

"Pylaeus," by all accounts," Philip replied. "Diocles remembers seeing him in the hall with two men and while you were away I had a report that he suddenly appears to have more wealth, that he has said it was due to doing a favour for a friend."

"And Pylaeus heads the Sacred Band," Alexander said, his hands forming in to fists, standing up as though he might go seek the man out right away.

Hephaistion stood and put his hand on Alexander's shoulder, calming him. "We fight opposite the Sacred Band," he said softly.

Philip laughed. "Yes, you have a wise head, Hephaistion, Alexander will do well with you by his side."


	18. Chapter 18

They headed south, moving quickly for such a large army, the men all in high spirits, confident in their abilities and having no fear of what Greece could throw at them. They had already proved themselves in battle, and their king was as wily as a fox, his son gifted in battle.

Alexander and Hephaistion rode with the Vanguard, enjoying the joking and banter that the euphoria of the army produced. Men from the phalanx called over, saying the battle would be done before the cavalry had even mounted their horses, Alexander replied that he would gladly fight amongst them, but he had a small matter of the Sacred Band to take care of.

There was a short time to rest and then they marched on, eventually reaching the site of battle by early evening. It was at a place called Chaeronea.

Before them they could see the opposing army camped before them.

Alexander had the Vanguard move to their position, before dismissing them and telling them to get a good night's rest. There was every chance there would be no battle the next morning, more than likely the two armies would take time to weigh each other up.

It would be a mistake to let the Macedon army rest.

OOXXOO

Alexander was called away to meet with his father and the other generals, he returned to find the Vanguard seated around fires, cooking their own suppers, or just talking amongst themselves.

He looked for, and found Hephaistion, sitting with Ptolemy, Seleucus, Leonnatus, Perdiccas and Philotas, laughing at something that Seleucus had just said.

Alexander smiled, pleased to see Hephaistion looking so relaxed, aware that the rest of his companions had gone to a lot of trouble not to mention Athens or to keep asking how he was feeling, there were no concerned glances or awkward questions.

"Well?" Ptolemy asked. "We saw the envoy arrive, what was said?"

"The battle is set for the day after tomorrow," Alexander replied, looking to an empty seat, but deciding to remain standing.

"How very civil of them," Perdiccas said.

"My father thinks they are still hoping for more men to join them," Alexander replied.

"I wonder how many mercenaries they have amongst them," Leonnatus wondered aloud. "It seems Persian gold will buy anything these days."

"And the Persians can stand back and laugh while Greek fights Greek," Seleucus said.

"We're not quite Greek enough, don't forget that, Seleucus," replied Hephaistion. "But while the Persians might find it amusing, then we can use the battle to hone our skills and show them what they should fear when Philip commands this army to head east."

"So, what do we do tomorrow?" Ptolemy asked.

"Manoeuvres. Enough to show our enemy what they should fear."

"I'd hoped to go hunting," Seleucus groaned, but everyone knew that he was joking.

Alexander stepped back a couple of paces, gazing on Hephaistion, then he looked to the rest. "Health to you," he said, turning away and heading for his tent.

It was growing dark and lamps had been lit. He dismissed the pages who waited for him, then kicked off his boots, pouring himself some wine and looking over to where his armour stood ready, thinking over what he hoped to achieve, knowing this was a chance to shine before his father.

He took a sip of the wine, then poured some water in to the cup to weaken it. He lay back on the bed, propping himself up with the pillows, his mind full of the events of the last few days, aware he needed to push the thoughts that crowded his mind away, to focus on the battle ahead.

Finishing his wine before deciding he should rest, he got up from the bed and blew out the lamps. He did not undress, needing to be ready if the Thebans and their allies attempted an attack. He made his way back to the bed, pulling a blanket over himself and adjusting the pillows.

Someone was singing and he smiled to hear it, a Macedonian folk song that he had first heard at Aegae, that his nurse would sing to lull him to sleep. He closed his eyes, using the song to take him to the arms of Hypnos.

"Alexander?"

He sat up, looking across the tent to see Hephaistion, illuminated by the moonlight. He had not wanted to have him do anything against his will, that's why he had not issued an invitation for him to join him in his tent that night.

He smiled to see him and held out his hand. "Come here," he whispered, moving over in the bed to make room, watching as Hephaistion kicked off his own boots and lay down beside him, his arms wrapping around him as if seeking comfort.

"I didn't want to be alone," Hephaistion said.

"You know you are always welcome," replied Alexander, not able to resist taking a kiss, pleased when Hephaistion responded to it, giving a groan of desire, but it was Hephaistion who broke it.

"No more than this," he said.

Alexander could see Hephaistion's eyes gazing on him, looking for understanding. He reached up to caress his face. "If your memory has truly returned, Hephaistion, then you should remember how much I love you, that nothing can ever come between us."

When he thought Hephaistion might just hold him, he found himself embraced, held firm.

"I remember the time before I left for Thebes," Hephaistion said. "The last moments alone with you…kissing you. Perhaps, if we imagine that we had never been parted, that the time from there to here never happened…"

He pulled back and sought Alexander's mouth.

Alexander kissed him back, but held his hands still, until he felt Hephaistion reach up to unclip his chiton, then he laughed and thought it all fair game, reaching to undress his lover, to feel skin against skin and rejoice in the love they had found in each other.

It was as if Hephaistion could not get enough of him, everything he did was met with moans of pleasure, and for a moment he wondered what he had endured at the hands of Iasus, but he made a conscious effort to think of something else, like how good it felt to have Hephaistion moving over him.

He offered himself to Hephaistion, and the offer was gladly accepted, they joined together, clinging to each other, riding out the wave of sensations it gave them, laughing at the discovery, like during the very first time.

Even when they had both reached release, Hephaistion held him, kissed him, as if he couldn't get enough…as if he were purging himself of the memories of what had happened in Athens.

Alexander echoed the caresses, softly saying loving words until Hephaistion settled against him.

"I love you, Alexander. Only you, until the end." Hephaistion whispered in the dark.

Alexander pulled his lover close, then pulled the blanket, which had fallen away, around them both, kissing Hephaistion's lips, before sleep claimed them.

OOXXOO

The next day they watched as the allied army seemed to grow in size as the final reinforcements arrived.

Philip cast his eye over the battleground, squinting to see, then commenting that there were hardly any real soldiers amongst them. He sought the Sacred Band, and for a moment seemed to regret that he should fight against them, and not with them, questioning why he had not been accepted for his achievements, why he had had to fight all the way to gain anything.

"Who else have they got to lead them to Persia?" he said, spitting on the ground as if he had a sour taste in his mouth.

"It's if they want to fight Persia, Philip," Parmenion replied.

"They like Persian gold too much," Cleitus said.

Philip turned to gaze on Alexander, smiling to see what a fine figure his son looked, sat astride the black stallion, focussing on the opposing army, taking in their strengths and weaknesses, formulating strategies, ready to act.

Hephaistion was beside him. A steadying influence on his sometimes wayward, outspoken son.

Philip laughed to himself. Olympias' power over Alexander had diminished from the first time the two of them had met.

"Are you ready to fight?" Philip asked his son.

Alexander nodded, turning his attention to his father. "It's been a long time coming."

"And what do you see?"

"A largely inexperienced army who believe that they are safe in numbers. It will be difficult for the experienced Athenian and Theban officers to control them, they'll react to anything and stay on the battlefield as long as their courage holds, not because they're commanded to."

Philip's face glowed with fatherly pride as he turned to look on Parmenion and Cleitus. "Let's work the phalanx, see these ploughboys wet themselves at what they will be up against tomorrow morning," he said.

"Will you need the Vanguard," Alexander asked.

"I think the phalanx going through its paces will give them enough to think about," grinned Philip. "I want you here though, I have some ideas I want to use."

Alexander looked over at Hephaistion, who reined back Briseis and rode back towards the Vanguard's position.

"How is he?" Philip asked.

Alexander considered for a moment, watching Hephaistion. "He'll get through the battle, I have no concerns about that," he assured his father, while dismounting Bucephalus and handing the reins to one of his father's grooms who ran up to take the stallion.

He studied his father, remembering Pausanias, one of his father's lovers who had proved his manhood by running in front of him…dying in front of him. He knew where his father's concerns came from, that he feared Hephaistion might do the same.

"When this battle is done, take him to Mieza. don't come straight back to Pella," Philip said.

"You fear my mother might cause him harm." Alexander sighed, saddened to hear it but knowing his father was right, he'd thought of it himself.

"She likes to find men's weaknesses. A subtle word to Hephaistion might be enough to do harm. You don't always need swords and spears to wound deeply…to kill."

Alexander nodded, comforted by his father as the man threw his right arm around his shoulders, leaning on him as they went to plan a battle.


	19. Chapter 19

Alexander fastened his helmet strap and took the javelins that were handed to him, gathering the reins and watching for the first signs that the battle was beginning.

To his left, Perdiccas and to his right Hephaistion.

He turned and smiled at the latter, feeling a quiet apprehension that was a new sensation to him.

Hephaistion had shown no concern about his ability to fight, and he was focussed now on the movements of the Sacred Band, then turning to look how the Thebans were engaging their hoplites.

His lapis eyes suddenly turned to gaze on Alexander, and the smile was returned.

Alexander found the source of his apprehension. They had not lain together last night. He had a superstition about it, born from the first campaign when he was Regent, that he should spend the night before battle alone. Hephaistion knew this, but had stayed with him until late, sitting with the others by the fire.

Hephaistion's emotions were still fragile, he was coming to terms with what had been done, unable to lose the memory of his time in Athens as easily as Eumelus had made him forget his life at Pella.

The memory of what Pausaniaus did, before his father, came to him. What if Hephaistion chose to sacrifice himself? What if he was not ready to fight in a battle like this? What if he should die?

A shout went up, the phalanxes were on the move. Chants and shouts accompanied the march towards each other, then shields clashed and there were screams and panicked orders, metal against metal.

Looking along the line of the Vanguard, Alexander saw some of the horses fidgeting, eager to be on the move, a sign of their rider's nerves . They had to watch and wait, these were his father's orders, this was his father's battle, but he was confident when they did play a part that the nerves would disappear and bloodlust would take each man.

They waited long enough, that it felt as if they would be no part of the battle, their phalanx appeared to be struggling to hold, shouts went up, almost a cry of alarm before the men turned and retreated to sounds of celebration by the enemy.

"Get ready," Alexander shouted, his eyes not leaving the retreat. When enough ground had been covered, Alexander raised his hand and urged Bucephalus forward, plunging onward, followed by the Vanguard in a perfectly executed charge towards the Sacred Band.

While this happened, the Macedon phalanx turned, no longer in retreat, sarrissas falling in to place. A trap had been set and they found themselves no longer facing the allied army's phalanx but an unruly mob, too confident in their abilities to have stayed in line, too easy to pick off and defeat. The broken army heard the thunder of cavalry and panic seized them.

Alexander's objective was to destroy the Sacred Band. He relished the opportunity, unlike his father he had no sentiments towards them, but anger towards their leader, Pylaeus, who may have had a hand in what was done to Hephaistion.

He glanced to his right, Hephaistion was with him.

They were close enough to see the faces of the Sacred Band, Alexander did not give the Vanguard time to think of the stories, of how many victories the Sacred Band had claimed. With a war cry he urged Bucephalus to find more speed and launched himself in to the fray, feeling the joy of battle come over him, as if the gods who favoured him were guiding him, making him invincible.

To his right and left, men came to the attack, Perdiccas took out one and two fell to Hephaistion's sword. Alexander moved forward, using his remaining javelin to fight, he had broken through the line, the Vanguard were following, though he saw one of his men fall as the Sacred Band rallied against them.

"Alexander!"

The warning came from Hephaistion. Alexander turned to see that a Theban was trying to attack him from behind. He smartly turned Bucephalus round and the stallion plunged forward, striking out, and the man fell.

Looking for Hephaistion he saw that he was surrounded, fighting hard. Alexander gave a shout and rode forward, killing three of the men, one who had been trying to pull Hephaistion from his horse. Then he aimed his javelin at some others who were running over and it struck the oldest amongst them in the chest and he fell back with the force of it.

Alexander freed his sword from its sheath, intending to see off the rest, but his men came forward and took up the challenge.

He rode forward, striking out, wounding, killing. Blood sprayed over him, almost blinding him. He could hear his breathing quicken, echoed within the confines of the helmet, muffling sound, though the clash of weapon against weapon seemed loud enough.

The world seemed to slow down, he could clearly see where he had to go, how best to win each attack. The Sacred Band were a fighting force to be reckoned with, no hill tribe unaware of what the Macedon army could do, and he was defeating them and he almost laughed to see it, knowing that he had gained a victory, one to be proud of.

With fire seeming to flow through his veins he called the Vanguard , knowing now that they should move on, to join the rest of the battle. He raised his sword to indicate the direction they should go.

It was easier then, the enemy were soon routed. These were the boys who had left Athens with newly bought swords, who thought they would know victory but knew only death.

The fire in him died to see it and he brought the Vanguard to a halt as men scattered from the battlefield and the victory cry went up.

It would have been tempting to follow, to pursue the enemy and kill more, but these men were Greeks and his father would seek an alliance, to name his terms and see them accepted. His father had won Greece, Alexander wondered, wryly, if his father could win Persia and wondered, not for the first time, what would be left for him to conquer.

He wiped the sweat and blood from his face, Seleucus and Philotas came to him, too breathless to speak for the moment. They reached out, patting his shoulder, looking across what was the battlefield but now was a scene of death and dying.

The part of the Illiad which Hephaistion had recited came to him. '…crowded brave souls in to the under gloom, leaving so many dead - carrion for dogs and birds and the will of Zeus was done.'

"Hephaistion," he said, turning Bucephalus a full circle, unable to see him. He looked to Philotas who had also ridden on the right.

Philotas shrugged. "I have not seen him, not since before we turned to the main part of the battle."

Seleucus shook his head, then signalled to a page who had ventured on to the blood stained ground, to bring some water or wine.

Perdiccas came over, his horse exhausted and wet with sweat. He was almost unrecognisable his face was so covered in grime. "We had our own battle going on just there," he said, nodding with his head to indicate the direction from where he had come. "Nicanor's horse was killed, it fell on to him, pinning him. It seemed the Theban army thought him easy prey but they reckoned without me, Ptolemy and Hephaistion." He nodded at Seleucus. "Have you seen Leonnatus?"

"Where's Hephaistion now?" Alexander asked.

"Back with Ptolemy where the Sacred Band fought."

At a slow canter, Alexander made his way back. His father's army had come forward to gather the spoils of war and they shouted up to him, acknowledged him as he rode by.

He sought only one person, eventually seeing him dismounting Briseis and passing the reins to Ptolemy. Alexander gave a prayer of thanks to the gods that Hephaistion appeared uninjured.

He had to slow his pace to make his way through the bodies but eventually made it to his two companions. Hephaistion had seen him and had waited with Ptolemy, removing his helmet as he did so, his dark hair clung to his face and he brushed it back.

"Pylaeus was here, I saw him before Nicanor fell," Hephaistion said, by way of an explanation.

"How is Nicanor?" Alexander asked, but his eyes looked upon Hephaistion, checking for any injuries. All was well.

"He's already with the surgeons," Ptolemy informed him. "He'll live, it looks like he's just badly bruised."

Hephaistion stepped away, distracted, he sought through the bodies. Alexander dismounted, dropping Bucephalus' reins, knowing the stallion would not move. He went over to his closest companion, not knowing what Pylaeus looked like he could only shadow him.

Hephaistion turned bodies, ignoring the desperate pleas of dying men, knowing he could not help if he stopped.

Alexander felt his ankle held and turned, freeing himself but before he could see who had touched him he was aware of Hephaistion quickening his pace and hurried after him, getting to him as he fell to his knees before an older man whose right arm had been almost severed. He should have been dead by now, but although he lay still his eyes struggled to focus on Hephaistion and he laughed.

"So you didn't like being Amphion?" he breathed, frowning with the effort it took to speak.

"Why?" Hephaistion asked, looking as if he were resisting the temptation to lift the man up, to shake the information from him.

"Iasus paid me well," Pylaeus replied, his eyes drifting up to fix on Alexander. "The Sacred Band lives on…" His eyes looked past, up to the sky, then rolled back, his body relaxed as it let out it's last breath.

Now Hephaistion lifted Pylaeus, gripping his breastplate as if he could force the life back in to him. "Tell me why?" he shouted. "Why would you do that to me…to anyone? Did you know what they put me through?"

"Hephaistion," Alexander crouched down, his hands reaching out to Hephaistion's, gently urging him to release Pylaeus' body. He reached for him then and pulled him up in to an embrace.

"The man is dead, and we live, Hephaistion. The gods have taken his life in payment for his crime against you." He pulled Hephaistion closer. "We will still get our revenge. I promise you that."


	20. Chapter 20

Hephaistion gripped on to Alexander. He did not know what he had hoped for, what he would have done if he had found the Theban general not so badly wounded.

Knowing he was lying to himself, he looked over to Pylaeus' corpse. He would have killed him. He had just killed men in an effort to reach the man who had helped in his abduction, one more death would have been no matter, and he would have received some satisfaction from it.

It was Iasus who initiated it all, through his lust and with his wealth. A man who had not known him, who had arranged to have his memories erased and to have him lead a new life, which was no life at all. He remembered how he felt when he believed that he was Amphion, and he felt weak from it, angry that he offered himself and obeyed Iasus' commands.

If it had not been for Alexander, if Schedius had not recognised him, he might never have been rescued, his memories restored. He was back where he belonged now, but while Iasus still lived he could not rest.

He pulled back from Alexander, saying nothing, knowing he would understand. He needed some time alone.

Leaping on to Briseis he made his way back to the camp, aware of other members of the Vanguard doing the same. He glanced over at them to see them still wary, still thinking that the enemy might regroup, but the show of force had been so strong that the battle was done.

Hephaistion wished he could battle his inner demons so easily. He heard Iasus' voice, telling him to spread his legs for him, and he closed his eyes only to see the man. He looked up at the sun, blinding himself, for a moment, then focussed on the present, watching the wounded being helped back by comrades, hearing a roar as Philip arrived, seeing the dead searched for possessions.

He rode to the horse lines and found pages there all too willing to tend to Briseis, though he intended to do the job himself. They asked him about the battle, eager to hear his story, but he turned away from them and headed back to the tent he had shared with Ptolemy, where he was supposed to spend his nights.

Pulling off his armour and putting it in a corner of the tent, to be cleaned later, he stripped off his clothing, but left on his boots. The clothes were only good for burning now. He lifted a jug of water and emptied half it's contents in to a copper bowl, then took a cloth and washed himself, watching the water turn red, though none of the blood was his.

He fetched a clean chiton and put it on, fastening his belt and putting on his sword before fixing his dagger in the belt. This done, he picked up a flask of wine and went outside, walking through the bloody crowd to a grassy slope that overlooked it all.

A tree stood, almost at the top of this slope, he settled himself underneath it, welcoming the shade, then he opened the flask of wine and took a long swig of it. His eyes looked past the camp, across the scene of carnage but his mind was elsewhere.

The one thing he could not remember was his time with Eumelus. He remembered being told he was in Athens, climbing the steps and seeing the Parthenon and his determination to fight what was done. He remembered waking up with Iasus standing over him, and everything after that, but not what happened in-between.

He did not know how long it had taken them, whether he had been strong or weak. He took another large drink of wine, and decided he had been weak. If he had been strong then he never would have submitted to Iasus like he did.

The love he had for Alexander was still as strong, perhaps even stronger. That he was sure of. He'd tried to remember him, but how could Eumelus take him and make him forget so easily?

Lifting the flask he drank again. He'd thought there was something about the man called Thessalus, he'd met at the banquet, there had been an attraction but at the time he had craved the friendship more.

Looking at the camp he saw a groom leading Bucephalus, so he knew that Alexander had returned. He thought about going to find him, but stayed where he was and took another drink of wine.

He secured the flask and lay back, looking up through the branches of the tree at the blue sky, hearing the noise from the camp - the shouted orders, laughter, horses calling, pleas of prisoners, cries of pain and victory chants. He thought of his room back at Athens, of the peace in the afternoons, only the fluttering of doves wings and their quiet calls.

Closing his eyes, he smiled in realisation that the wine was working its magic. He saw the battle, not Iasus reaching for him.

Alexander was afraid for him, he'd sensed that much, perhaps even thinking he would choose death after the events of Athens. It had never been on his mind, he knew he had to stay alive for Alexander, to watch him fulfil his destiny, for he always believed that the man he loved, more than life, was destined for greatness.

The Sacred Band had been crushed…defeated, by Alexander. If that were not sign enough…

He opened his eyes and found himself distracted by an eagle flying overhead.

"Will you look down on me and help me gain revenge for what was done, mighty Zeus?" he said, struggling to sit up while watching the eagle circle in the sky. "If some other god arranged it, then I hope you punish them for their malice," he added.

The eagle did not react, he looked at the wine flask and wondered if he should have diluted it, then laughed for the way it made him feel. He had only taken comfort in wine once before, when he had heard of his father's death. He had paid for it the following day, and then discovered that Alexander could offer more consolation, say the things he needed to hear, hold him close.

He stood up, bringing the flask with him, but not wanting to drink any more of its contents. He headed back to the camp, to Alexander's tent, where the pages informed him that Alexander was with his father.

He lay down on the bed, holding the flask close to him, breathing in the scent of Alexander that was on the pillow, then closed his eyes and recalled a summer meadow.

OOXXOO

Alexander was told that Hephaistion was asleep on his bed, as he arrived back at his tent in the late afternoon.

After hearing reports that Thebans, Athenians and their allies were on the run, scattered across the country, that their own casualties were light in comparison, and after going to the wounded and praising the army for their efforts, his father had begun to celebrate.

The whole army was celebrating.

If he had been a Theban general, Alexander decided this would be the best time to rally his men and attack. It might have been a clever tactic, more so than the feigned retreat his father had staged.

Stepping quietly in to the tent he saw Hephaistion, then the flask, and understood why his friend and lover was sleeping so deeply.

The pages had been busy, preparing a bath for him, and even the noise of that had not woken Hephaistion. He went over to him, crouching down beside him, not wanting to wake or disturb him as he knew he had had hardly enough rest since he took him from Athens.

He stood up, looking down at his bloody clothing, in comparison to how clean Hephaistion looked. He had washed but not had time to change. He stripped out of this clothing now, thanking the pages for bringing supper, he then dismissed them for the night.

Stepping in to the cool water he washed himself, using a jug of warmer water to rinse his hair, then dried himself and went to pour a cup of wine, but watered it down before he drank it. He ate some bread and meat, then lay on the bed, behind Hephaistion, spooning his body around him, sliding his arm around his waist.

"Iasus," Hephaistion murmured, and tried to move away.

Alexander pulled him back, lifting his head to rest it along Hephaistion's. "Alexander," he whispered.

"Alexander," breathed Hephaistion, still under the power of the wine, though he moved back in to Alexander's embrace and ran his hand along his arm as if to hold it there.

OOXXOO

Alexander had not meant to fall asleep, only when Hephaistion woke with a start did he realise he too had slept.

Wondering how long it would take, until Hephaistion woke without panic, he lay still, watching as Hephaistion turned on to his back, gazing up at the lining of the tent, still hugging the wine flask to him.

"It's early evening," Alexander said.

Hephaistion glanced over at him, offering a smile, then looked down at the flask before letting it fall to the floor. He sat up, stretched and then got up from the bed, turning back to Alexander. He bit his lip, as if considering what to say.

"I should go and see if I am needed."

Alexander propped himself up on his elbows. "Pyres were being lit, the last I saw. Casualties are not so high, considering that there must have been about sixty thousand on the battlefield. Men not needed are resting…celebrating. Come back to bed, Hephaistion."

Looking over to the tent flaps, Hephaistion shook his head and got to his feet..

Alexander sighed. He thought things would be right between them now, but Hephaistion was still fighting his demons. He had not wanted him to go as a hostage to Thebes, though he had no fears for what might happen, it was only for purely selfish reasons, wanting Hephaistion to stay by his side. He wished that somebody would have stepped forward with information, that someone would have known just what was planned. His father's spies were good, but none had claimed to know anything.

He stood up, stepping over to Hephaistion, who allowed an embrace. When they touched it was as though all of their troubles melted away.

"When did you last eat? Was it breakfast?" Alexander asked.

Hephaistion's stomach rumbled in reply and Alexander laughed, leading the way to the table and pouring a cup of well-watered wine for them both, while watching Hephaistion sit down and eat.

"My father has been celebrating since he returned from the battle," Alexander said, aware he was only speaking to close the silence between them.

"He has everything he wants now," Hephaistion replied, before biting in to the cheese he had cut for himself, washing it down with wine. "You've shown him what you can do, Alexander. He must have acknowledged it."

"He's happy with everyone." Alexander lifted an apple from a bowl and turned it in his hands. "The ashes of the Athenian dead must be returned, envoys have already arrived to ask for terms. I intend to ask if I can go…with you."

Hephaistion nodded his understanding, but did not look on Alexander. He reached for some bread and broke it apart. His hands shook. When he lifted his head to gaze in Alexander's eyes, there were tears in his own. "Would your father have enough power to demand the execution of Iasus? Should the whole of Athens know just what was done?" He shook his head. "It should be my dagger that finds a home in Iasus' gut, after I castrate him. No public execution. No talk amongst the crowd."

Alexander looked on Hephaistion, hearing his pain and feeling it too. Iasus had taken Hephaistion as Zeus had taken Ganymede, but this Iasus was no god to determine the fates of men. "We will take our revenge…and with no announcements, it will be quietly done," he promised, like he had on the battlefield, where the Sacred Band lay dead around them.

Hephaistion did not reply but seemed pleased to have his promise.

"You suffered more than I did, Hephaistion," Alexander said, "I did not have to suffer the physical abuse that you did, to have my world torn away from me, but I want you to know that my feelings have not changed. I love you more, because I lost you and I am so grateful that you are here with me once more."

"When I think of my life as Amphion…" Hephaistion hesitated. "It was Eumelus who did it…who changed me. I should kill him too. Then I will be done with Athens, I will not want to see the place again."

"Let's get some air," Alexander replied, and stood up, waiting for Hephaistion to join him before going outside.

They walked through the camp, close to each other, their arms brushing against each others, quietly enjoying each others company.

The pyres glowed against the evening sky. All had been done quickly, efficiently, like an army should work, ready to move at a moment's notice.

They walked amongst the wounded, finding Nicanor and spending some time with him. He had only been badly bruised, but he took Hephaistion's hand, saying he had already seen Ptolemy and Perdiccas, to offer his thanks to them, but that he was aware that he owed his life to him as he was the first one there to defend him.

Nicanor painted a heroic picture, praising Hephaistion's courage to the gods. Alexander knew of Hephaistion's bravery but dreaded the thought of his lover dying, of sacrificing himself in battle.

They walked up to the top of the slope, where Hephaistion had headed after the battle. Turning in time to see Philip leading a komos, celebrating amongst the dead, for his victory.

"We see things the same and then he does things differently," Alexander murmured, looking down as he felt Hephaistion's hand take his.

"He has fought hard and sacrificed a lot to achieve this, Alexander. Do not deny him his moment of glory."

"But to dance amongst the dead, Hephaistion."

He was silenced by a kiss. "He is not you, Alexander. I know you would not do what he does, but I see how proud he is of you. Sometimes, I even think he fears what you might become. He has the victory now, let him celebrate the way he wants to. One day you will have the victory, Alexander, then do what you will."

Alexander smiled, laughing softly, and brought his right hand up to trace Hephaistion's jaw line with his thumb. "I would celebrate with you."

Hephaistion returned the smile, and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Alexander's lips. "Then celebrate," he murmured.

For a moment, Alexander considered whether he should lead the way back to his tent, but he did not want to lose the moment, to get there and see the pain in Hephaistion's eyes once more. He ran his hand behind Hephaistion's head, his fingers carding through his hair, kissing him, guiding him to the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

Hephaistion was not surprised to be called to see Philip, the next morning.

He knew that Alexander had breakfasted with his father, and that it had been his intention of securing the role of returning the ashes of the Athenian dead.

Not having seen Alexander, since they parted that morning, he had no idea what had been said. He had been asked to go out on a scouting party to check for any further threats. It turned in to more of an opportunity to exercise their horses as there was nothing to be seen. The moment he returned he was told to report to the king.

Half expecting to see Alexander with his father, he was surprised to find himself alone with the king.

Philip was reading through some papers, a cup of wine in his hand. He looked up and grunted as Hephaistion stood before him, it was always his way when he had been deep in his cups the night before. Despite the victory, the after effects from a previous nights drinking would always sour the king's mood.

"Alexander has requested that you accompany him to Athens."

"I would like to, Sire,"

Philip looked up at him, studying him. "No doubt to seek revenge."

Hephaistion bit his lip, but before he could reply Philip spoke again.

"I could request Iasus be handed over, there would be no questions asked and then there would be no need for you to go to Athens."

"There is Eumelus too," Hephaistion added. "If it were not for him then Iasus would have had no power over me."

"The man has a powerful weapon that was used for purely selfish reasons. The ability to turn a man's mind like that…" Philip's words trailed off as he took another sip of wine. "So, if I requested Iasus, would that satisfy you?"

"For what, Sire? To be executed?"

"I had exile in mind."

Hephaistion shook his head. "That is no punishment for a man like that. He will take his wealth and live comfortably, the only thing different will be that he no longer lives in Athens."

Philip considered his words before speaking again. "I do not want you to accompany Alexander, Hephaistion, but I feel I owe you something. You willingly went to Thebes as a hostage for me, if that had not been the case we would not be having this conversation. You're in the Vanguard, I could see that you gain promotion…"

"I won't be bought off like you bought Pausanias!" Hephaistion said, his anger roused that the king should think that rape could be forgotten by promotion.

Philip slammed the cup of wine down on the table, his own temper coming to the surface before he swallowed it back and actually laughed. "I like that you dare to question my judgement, Hephaistion, though I consider Pausanias a different matter and would be obliged if you would not use him as a comparison."

A page entered, intent on some task, Philip waved him away.

"Pausanias was not in his right mind when he was raped," Hephaistion said, when they were once again alone. "Neither was I."

"And yet things are well now between you and Alexander," Philip replied, showing that he knew where Hephaistion had been spending his nights."

"Your spies can't tell you everything," Hephaistion countered, sounding as if he was talking about Thebes.

Philip pursed his lips, and brought his right hand up to his face, resting his elbow on the table. His thumb rubbed idly at his lower lip. "You can go to Athens," he said, eventually. "But you are not to kill this Iasus. I will give Alexander a letter requesting that he is handed over, no reason need be given and if anyone tries to reason why it's unlikely they'll come up with the right answer."

"And will it still be exile?" Hephaistion struggled to hide his annoyance.

"Let's talk again when you have him."

*********************************************************************

Three more days went by before the ashes were ready.

It had been agreed that Alexander would lead the Vanguard to Athens, Philip would head north and receive envoys, commencing talks which now would acknowledge him as leader of the Greek cities.

Both Alexander and Hephaistion realised that Philip was trusting them to carry out his wishes.

The distance from Chaeronea to Athens was only two days travel, perhaps three with the carts. The return journey, back to Pella, would take longer, but Alexander was glad for it as it would give time for Hephaistion to recover.

When his father had only agreed to request Iasus, not to ask for his execution, Alexander had argued that Hephaistion deserved more in the way of justice. However, his father, though keen to give orders and set rules, did not want Iasus' death to stir up any trouble. No matter that hundreds of Athenians had been killed in the recent battle, no matter that the return of the ashes of the dead could only serve to have the Athenians think they were now in the hands of a tyrant.

He looked over at Hephaistion as they set off for Athens, he was riding with Seleucus and Perdiccas, appearing to listen while they talked, though Alexander knew that he was lost in thought.

Feeling cheated by his king's decision, Hephaistion had once again sought time alone. Alexander pressed his lips together as he remembered how he had to find him out and offer comfort, when Hephaistion had previously come to him.

Hephaistion had withdrawn in to himself, knowing that vengeance had been denied him. There was no arguing with the fact, no way to soothe the pain eating away at him, Hephastion needed action, not words, and death not exile.

Not even the night had been a time for offering comfort, Alexander had found himself alone.

Time. Hephaistion just needed time, he knew it. The love between them was too strong to keep them parted for long. Given time the pain would heal and they would laugh again, and love again like they had before Thebes.

Alexander's thoughts were halted as Hephaistion looked up, gazed over at him and smiled. Hephaistion's anger was with the fates, not with him.

"I'll feel as though I am a Athenian citizen if I have to keep going there," Ptolemy said, appearing to grumble but smiling as he spoke.

"There will soon be a house available," Alexander said.

Ptolemy frowned. "Not to my tastes, and I couldn't afford to keep it even if I did want it. I've got my room at the barracks…well, I wouldn't give that up, it's almost a palace…"

"Even though you share it with Perdiccas," smiled Alexander.

"He doesn't snore as much as Seleucus…though Hephaistion is quieter, but that might be because he lies awake." Ptolemy looked over his shoulder to where Seleucus was talking with Hephaistion. "He might have done better to stay with your father."

"What troubles Hephaistion will be with him wherever he goes," Alexander replied.

Ptolemy turned back to look on Alexander. "You think it better he confront Iasus?"

"No. If I can have the two kept apart then I will, but I want him close to me."

Ptolemy went silent, studying the land before them, looking up to an eagle hovering in the sky. "If it had been me, then I would want Iasus dead. I think you're right to keep them apart, it would be too much temptation, to see the man face to face, when you have a dagger in your belt. But why exile? I thought Philip would have given Hephaistion his vengeance."

Alexander looked up to the eagle, praying that Zeus might take a hand, to allow what his father would not. "My father sometimes makes the wrong choices," he said. "He fails to see when he is hurting people, but if he chose to act like the king he is on the battlefield, when he is at leisure…" Alexander let his words trail off and shook his head. "Why is exile his answer for any problem?"

Alexander looked back to Hephaistion, wanting to go to him. He looked back to see Ptolemy smiling at him. "You know my father fancies himself in love with Attalus' niece. Love always clouds his judgement."

"And it does not have the same effect on you?" Ptolemy asked.

"Hephaistion's love is a gift from the gods, Ptolemy. You knew me before I ever knew him, did you never see the change? I was lost without him…if I should ever lose him again."

Ptolemy laughed. "Go to him then, if you're tired of my company already…and take him to your tent tonight and make sure that he gets some rest."

Alexander grinned and wheeled Bucephalus away.

"Rest, I said," Ptolemy shouted after him.

*********************************************************************

The day had been long, but they had covered a good distance before they made camp for the night.

Alexander had been pleased that Hephaistion stayed by his side throughout the day, but was delighted when he chose to stay the night.

They had made love, and now lay in each other's arms, fighting sleep.

Hephaistion rested his head on Alexander's chest, his hand moving up to rest over Alexander's heart.

"Just this morning I was thinking that I should go back, that it was a mistake to return to Athens, since Iasus is only to be exiled."

Alexander sighed, and wrapped his arms around his lover. "You will, at least, be a part of it all. By that, I mean, he will know why he is being sent in to exile."

"He will know why. Iasus is a clever man. My only concern is that he will be warned and leave Athens before we ever get there." Hephaistion lifted himself up to look in to Alexander's eyes. "I'm tired of thinking about it, talking about it. The man repulsed me, I felt nauseous every time he moved over me, relieved when it was over and he would roll away and sleep. Not like this, this is something different…being with you."

Hephaistion rested his head back on Alexander's chest, and Alexander lifted his right hand to hold his head against him, his fingers twisting idly in Hephaistion's hair.

"I've missed you," Alexander confessed. "Though, it's like I have not quite got you back. I wish that there was something I could do."

"Just this," Hephaistion murmured. "Just holding me like this."


	22. Chapter 22

They approached the main gate to Athens, dressed in their finest, their armour shining in the noon day sun, waiting while a delegation rode out to greet them.

Hephaistion noticed Alexander look over at him and smiled back to show that he was calm. He turned then to look upon the Parthenon, remembering when Eumelus had first shown it to him and then began to persuade him he was Amphion. Putting his hand on his sword, he took comfort from having it at his side, then watched as three men rode away from the other Athenians and over to Alexander.

"Alexander," the oldest man said, looking rather like Polyctor and just as uncomfortable riding a horse. "I am Capaneus, a senior member of the council elected to greet you and acknowledge your father's…King Philip of Macedon's terms." He turned and gestured to two other men, introducing them as other council members, before turning to a younger man, with dark hair and a dark well-trimmed beard, saying that he was Deiochus, Captain of the Guard.

Alexander studied the men before him. Hephaistion smiled to see it, Philip would do it, simply to unnerve the person before you.

"The people of Athens await you, Prince Alexander," Capaneus stuttered, then looked to Deiochus who ordered the soldiers with him to form a line of honour.

Alexander waited until this was done and then rode forward in to the city.

Hephaistion fell in line, riding alongside Ptolemy, just a short distance from Alexander. It felt strange to be back and he felt unsettled as the walls of Athens loomed up before him, as if he was becoming Amphion once more. The city and the person, that they made him, seemed to be linked and he had to force himself to focus on the parade.

Ptolemy reached over and touched him on the arm, and he turned and smiled, signalling again that he was well. In fact his life as Amphion came rushing back to him, all that was said, all that had happened. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

The Athenians were subdued, as they might be with the return of the ashes of their dead, but comments were made about Alexander, comparisons with Demosthenes and cries of support were heard, which made Capaneus look around as if he might spot the person shouting. It might have been a democracy but only for the ruling parties it seemed.

Turning a corner, heading to the Parthenon, Hephaistion spotted a face in the crowd. Pheres was there, curious as the other citizens to see the face of the victor.

Catching his breath, Hephaistion reined Briseis to a halt, mesmerised by the man, who looked upon him, at first, as just another cavalry officer, but then recognition came and he dropped the basket of vegetables, he had been carrying, and began to run.

Hephaistion looked to Alexander, who turned back to him at that moment. He looked to where Pheres was running, to warn Iasus, then without giving it further thought he urged Briseis through the crowd and rode fast along the narrow street in pursuit.

He heard Alexander call him, but ignored him, knowing that, lame as he was, Pheres would not be able to outpace him. He struggled to see him though, the streets grew narrower and so he abandoned Briseis to take up the pursuit on foot.

"Hephaistion!"

Ptolemy was calling to him, Hephaistion looked back to see his friend coming after him, Alexander was there and Deiochus. He only spared a moment before giving chase, but Pheres had gone, losing himself in the crowds out on the streets.

Looking quickly around, he got his bearings and ran along the streets to Iasus' house, up the hill, sure that he would have beaten Pheres back.

The main door was open, he paused for a moment, drawing his sword as he walked inside the building, the familiarity of it making him remember his time as Amphion. He felt almost a yearning to see Iasus, but shook off the feeling, knowing now it was just the work of Eumelus.

He hurried through the house, going in to the dining room, then out in to the courtyard and back to Iasus' study. Finding no sign of the man he climbed the marble stairs and headed to Iasus' bedroom, hearing talk and laughter from within.

Hephaistion gripped his sword, Pheres had arrived downstairs, he heard the man's fearful cries, then horses.

Intent on killing Iasus he kicked open the door to find Iasus naked in bed with a youth, who screamed and attempted to cover himself with a sheet. Iasus backed off the bed, alarmed at first, then like Pheres, recognition dawned.

"Amphion," he said.

"Hephaistion."

Iasus reached for his chiton, then gave a cry as Hephaistion advanced on him, backing quickly up against a wall and crouching down, arms raised, hands covering his head as if that might defend him.

The youth on the bed screamed, Iasus wet himself and Hephaistion raised his arm for the killing blow, only to find himself held, and turned to see Ptolemy. He struggled against his friend's grip, then saw Alexander and Deiochus step before Iasus, as he was pulled back. He had missed his chance, and he struck out his fist in anger at Ptolemy, at making him miss his opportunity for revenge.

"What is this?" Deiochus demanded, his drawn sword pointing at Hephaistion while he looked to Alexander.

It was Iasus who spoke, lifting himself up and hurriedly dressing himself. "It's a misunderstanding. He is my eromenus and confused. If you help me subdue him then I can fetch a surgeon to him."

Alexander turned angrily on Iasus, knocking him back against the wall. "I'll kill you myself," he snapped, reaching in to his cloak and bringing out the letter from his father, his seal upon it. "Here are your orders, Deiochus, this man is to be held a prisoner."

"I have done nothing!" pleaded Iasus, flinching as Hephaistion lunged for him.

"Nothing? Why you…"

Ptolemy grabbed for Hephaistion again, pulling him further back, while he struggled to break free. "Let them take him, Hephaistion, let Alexander sort this," he soothed.

Alexander held Iasus as Deiochus read the letter. Iasus smiled. "And I thought you were just Schedius' boy," he sneered. "Do you blame me? When we both know how good he feels, Alexander."

Iasus cried out as the blow from Alexander hit him hard, he fell to the floor as Alexander released him and stepped back, looking to Deiochus who called for the guard that had come with him to take Iasus in to custody.

The naked youth ran out ahead of them, squealing, as they led Iasus away.

Silence filled the room. Ptolemy released Hephaistion who shook his head, still angry at the turn of events that had denied him his rights.

"You meant to kill him all along?" Alexander asked, softly.

"Wouldn't you?" Ptolemy replied, rubbing at his jaw where Hephaistion had hit him. "I am sorry that I stopped you, Hephaistion, but we are in Athens, and though Philip won the victory he has also forbidden you to kill the man."

Hephaistion pointed with his sword towards the bed. "Why could he not settle himself for a boy like that. Why did he take me? He could buy a thousand willing boys for what he paid to have me here."

He sheathed his sword and strode out of the room. Alexander signalled for Ptolemy to go back to the horses, then followed Hephaistion to the place that had been his room.

Hephaistion pulled down the drapes, upturned the bed, threw a chair, smashed a flask of oil against the wall, knocked over a statue of Aphrodite and ripped the sheets.

Finally. Breathless. He hung his head in despair because it had not released the pain he felt inside.

Alexander came to him and embraced him.

"This is where he took me," Hephaistion murmured. "Lost as Amphion, as I was. He knew what he had done, I did not belong to him, I never had, and yet these memories keep coming to me, of when he rescued me, of our time at Corinth, of his kindness." He lifted his head to gaze in to Alexander's eyes. "In some way I still feel that I love him." He laughed. "It's stupid. I know I hate him, I want him dead."

"We have him now, he has not escaped us," Alexander consoled him. "Perhaps my father can still be persuaded…"

"To execute him?" Hephaistion shook his head. "I should have got here faster. He would be dead now."

He intended leaving, needing to escape the house once and for all, but Alexander caught his arm and pulled him back. "We have him. I'll make sure he does no more harm," Alexander vowed, pulling him in to his arms once more.

Hephaistion fought to calm himself, then found himself amused by the embrace, when they both wore breastplates and could not feel their bodies against each other. He laughed softly and smiled on Alexander.

"I don't think anyone noticed we'd left the parade," Alexander said, returning the smile. "Though we do have a ceremony to attend, prayers to be heard and sacrifices to be made. Are you coming?"

Hephaistion nodded and followed Alexander outside, where Ptolemy and Seleucus were waiting.

Iasus was there, his hands bound by the Athenian guards. Hephaistion ignored him and went to Briseis who was being held by Seleucus. Leaping on to her he looked to Alexander and followed him, eyes not moving right or left, apparently not hearing anything that was said, though Iasus called out demanding his rights, called for his Amphion.


	23. Chapter 23

"They like their fish."

The comment came from Seleucus as he watched Perdiccas spit out a fishbone he had almost swallowed, before pushing his plate away.

"They can keep it," Perdiccas grunted, signalling for a servant to come and fill his cup.

"Are you not hungry either, Hephaistion?" Seleucus asked, rolling on to his stomach, on the dining couch on which he lay, to see his friend.

Hephaistion shook his head, looking past Ptolemy, who lay close to him, to gaze on Alexander, who was at the top end of the room talking with high-ranking Athenians, who had crowded around him.

They were lodging in the house of Capaneus, the man who had greeted them. It was large and comfortable enough, and the houses around it had been commandeered to accommodate the Vanguard.

"Why does it appear the whole of Athens is attempting to talk to Alexander?" Perdiccas asked.

"I'm sure the chap who digs the city's latrines is not there," Ptolemy replied. He watched a serving girl walk by with a tray of fruit. "But there is plenty to occupy us while we are here."

Hephaistion stood up and walked across the room, collecting a fresh cup of wine as he went. He made his way to a small balcony and stepped out on to it, leaning on its wall to look out across the city. There was not much to see but he could hear people on the street, see the houses with their lamps lit and the air was fresh.

Taking a sip of wine he closed his eyes and thought, again, that it had been a mistake to return to Athens. He should have gone north, with the rest of the army, knowing that Alexander would ensure Iasus' arrest.

Looking to his right he tried to see the place where Iasus was held. He had troubled himself to find out, allowing himself the luxury of thinking he might still have a chance to kill the man. He took another drink of wine and smiled to himself as he thought of the trouble he would be in with Philip, and considered whether it would be worth the price. "I'd kill you in a moment, Iasus," he whispered, as though the words could carry to the man.

He wondered if he should stay where he was, or take the chance and return to his room before the banquet had ended. Deciding on the latter course of action he was about to head back in to the room when a man appeared and stepped on to the balcony.

There was nothing to remind him of Iasus, this man was short and round-bellied, with long, curled grey hair and a beard that was almost white. His cheeks were ruddy and he seemed kindly-featured, but still Hephaistion's hand went to his dagger.

The man saw the movement and laughed. "Are you to kill me for sharing the balcony with you?" he asked. "My wife would grieve the loss…I think."

Hephaistion moved his hand to his belt. "I am sorry," he said.

"Is life so hard in Macedon?" the man asked.

"Not Macedon," Hephaistion replied. The man was blocking his exit, he had no wish to push by him but he wanted to leave.

The man pursed his lips. "Athens then…it is Athens that you object to."

Hephaistion bit his lip, hesitating before he spoke. "I was just returning to my room," he replied, hoping the man would leave.

"Do you know a man called Iasus?"

Hephaistion's hand went back to his dagger.

The man smiled, though there was a sadness in the smile. "I see you do. I heard he had been arrested on the order of Philip of Macedon, I just wondered why."

"I am not so close to Philip as to know his reasons for anything," Hephaistion replied, growing angry and sensing that this man knew why without needing to ask. "If you would let me pass…"

"I don't like this Iasus…and I think you might know more than you are saying which is a very admirable quality…,Hephaistion.

"How do you know my name?"

"A man should try to learn everything he can. Don't you think?"

"And a wise man should learn when it's best to stay silent," Hephaistion parried.

The man bowed his head. "I am Xenocrates, head of Plato's Academy, and friend of Deiochus the Captain of the Guard here in Athens. I heard, from him, what happened today and I can guess what occurred, and why you reach for your dagger when a stranger approaches."

"It's nothing to do with you," Hephaistion replied. "Let me pass."

"You cannot change the past, Hephaistion. You can only live in the present and by your actions now, change the future."

Hephaistion looked across the darkened city, wondering why this man had come to him. Why could he not be like the rest and whisper behind their hands or begin to talk as he was leaving the room. "I had my past changed, so your words are false, Xenocrates."

"And which sorcerer could do this?"

"Eumelus," replied Hephaistion, looking in to Xenocrates eyes, to see if there was any recognition of the name. He saw none. "Aristotle said it was possible to change a man's thoughts. I knew it, but I could not fight it when it happened. He would not let me sleep, or rest, and then he spoke to me…I think the wine was drugged." He laughed softly, not knowing where this sudden confession had come from.

"A dangerous man, indeed," Xenocrates breathed. "Do you feel guilty for letting it happen?"

"I had no choice!" snapped Hephaistion.

"No, you didn't," Xenocrates agreed, "but you have the choice as to how you live with the past." He stepped aside making room for Hephaistion to pass.

"Did Alexander ask you to find me out?" Hephaistion asked, making no move to leave.

Xenocrates shook his head. "No, but I have spoken with him and find him intelligent and charming and…there is something about him…"

"That makes you want to be around him?" Hephaistion smiled, then bit his lip.

"Yes," Xenocrates smiled. "He is a born leader, planned so by the gods I dare say. He is meant for glory, but I am glad to see he has his friends around him, some closer than others."

"I think you see too much," replied Hephaistion.

"My wife often complains that I do not notice her enough, she would argue with you there." He paused a moment. "Do you still wish to pass? Were you going to your room, or to Alexander?"

Hephaistion laughed. "I was going to my room."

"If you were going there with the intention of mulling over your emotions, letting what Iasus did fester inside you, then that would be a mistake, Hephaistion. People talk, let them talk, but remember what I said about our decisions, now, affecting our future. If you would normally go to Alexander, then do just that…and hold your head up, you have nothing to blame yourself for."

Taking time to consider the man before him, to let his words sink in, Hephaistion smiled and walked past Xenocrates, stepping back in to the room. He looked to his left, to where he could leave unseen, then to his right, where Alexander was still talking. He went to the right.


	24. Chapter 24

Alexander woke early, the following morning, and stretched lazily, before swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

He was alone. Though he had wondered how his Athenian hosts would react if he requested Hephaistion lodge with him. He almost wished he had asked.

It was not yet light outside, but he stood up and poured some water in to a bowl, then used a cloth to wash himself before shaving. He then dressed in a simple white chiton and strapped on some sandals before fastening his belt, fixing his dagger in place and putting on his red chlamys, fastening it with a brooch of lapis lazuli.

Stepping out in to the hallway, so early he surprised the guards, who came to attention the moment they saw him. He smiled to see their panic and walked by them to the room Hephaistion had been allocated, not too far from his own.

Opening the door quietly he crept inside, closing it behind him and let his eyes grow accustomed to the gloom before making his way over to the narrow bed to find Hephaistion asleep.

He looked at peace and Alexander was glad for it, Hephaistion had known too many restless nights just lately.

Having intended joining Hephaistion in bed, but he changed his plans and pulled over a wooden chair, sitting on it and watching his lover sleep. It was a familiar thing to him, and he smiled as Hephaistion turned on to his right side and his right hand went under the pillow, as it was what he always did. Then he stretched a little and sighed, which sounded like the sweetest music.

Sunlight began to pour in through the window, lighting the room, and Alexander leaned forward to take his first glimpse of his lover's eyes opening that morning. He did not have long to wait.

"Joy to you," he whispered, as eyes, which matched the lapis brooch he wore, opened to look on him.

"Alexander?" Hephaistion sat up and wiped his face with his hand, he looked to the window as if he could gauge how late it was, then turned back to look on him. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long," Alexander replied. "I do not think our Athenian hosts rise that early, but I suspect that Capaneus has been informed I am awake and is hurrying to dress as we speak."

Hephaistion stretched.

"Don't do that," Alexander said, and smiled. "How can I resist the temptation that you place before me?"

"By what?" Hephaistion said, then stretched once more and grinned as Alexander climbed on top of him, pinning him.

"How convenient, that you should be naked," Alexander whispered, nipping Hephaistion's neck, just to feel him move beneath him.

"But you are not," Hephaistion replied, parting his legs and gripping Alexander with his thighs.

"That can easily be fixed," murmured Alexander, reaching down to unfasten his belt, laughing as Hephaistion reached up to remove his chlamys.

"Did you put the lock down on the door?" Hephaistion asked.

Alexander stopped what he was doing, and groaned as he lifted himself off Hephaistion, before running over to lock the door, he pulled his chiton off on his return.

"Capaneus might be waiting for us now."

Alexander pulled back the sheet that covered Hephaistion, then lay on top of him once more. "Let him wait," he replied.

OOXXOO

After attending the temple and offering more prayers for the Athenian dead, Alexander and his companions were escorted to Plato's Academy.

When he and Hephaistion had travelled to Athens before, it was with the intention of watching the games, though if truth were told they spent most of the visit in bed, making games up of their own.

Hephaistion had said then, that he would like to go to the Academy, as Aristotle had talked so much about it, but they had never found the time.

Now here they were, and Alexander sought out his lover in the crowd and smiled to see him looking around, as if committing the fine building to memory.

Hephaistion had a philosopher's soul, he would consider facts given to him before he spoke and loved to debate with Aristotle or any philosopher who found their way to Pella. His mind sought answers to problems, whether they were logistical, strategical or just how to get inside the palace when he was supposed to be at the barracks.

Alexander looked away, as he realised that Hephaistion was destined for a soldier's life. Then remembered the times that Hephaistion had assured him it was what he wanted. Alexander also reminded himself that, if Iasus had his way, he would be nothing more than an eromenus until he'd had his fill.

"They're safely situated, these Athenians," Perdiccas commented, looking up as if to judge the height of the walls. "Placed in the south, nestled amongst other Greek nations, while we're in the north with hostile tribes around us…open to invasion."

"Not any more," Ptolemy replied. "Philip has made sure of that."

"And they are our hosts," added Seleucus, looking about. "Do you think Aristotle ever wanted this, or do you think he was happy teaching us back at Mieza?"

"Mieza every time," Perdiccas replied, grabbing Seleucus around the waist and wrestling with him.

"You two should get to the gymnasium," Alexander said, seeing their high spirits and knowing they needed to burn off some of their energy."

"And have all the old men staring at me?" Seleucus replied, batting Perdiccas away. "That's what they all do here, the old men go to the gymnasiums to look at the young boys there…"

"You'd be perfectly safe," laughed Perdiccas, then looked to Seleucus and saw the flush in his face. His friend was embarrassed and he suddenly realised why. He turned to see Hephaistion.

"I'm sorry," Seleucus said, beating Perdiccas to the apology.

Hephaistion smiled. "I never went to the gymnasium, Iasus would never allow it," he replied, then disappeared up a small flight of steps, towards the gardens.

There was a silence until Alexander broke it. "It's bound to happen," he said. "Don't worry, Seleucus…and I think Perdiccas is right, you would be safe."

Seleucus laughed, but more in relief. He said nothing and seemed reluctant to follow as Alexander went up the same flight of steps that Hephaistion just had. Ptolemy nudged him forward though, and then winked over at Perdiccas, assuring them all was well.

Alexander found Hephaistion talking with Xenocrates. He had met the man the previous night, but had not been aware that Hephaistion had also been introduced. Xenocrates smiled to see him join them.

"I should have been here to greet you," Xenocrates said, "but I was told to wait, I think Capaneus wanted the honours of guiding you around here."

Alexander liked the man, there was no malice in his voice, just concern that he might have caused offence. "It's a fine place," he said, just to see the pride in Xenocrates face. He turned to Hephaistion. "I did not know that you knew each other."

"Only since last night," Hephaistion replied. "We talked for a while."

"After he decided not to kill me," Xenocrates added, then laughed.

"He is a friend of Deiochus and from that friendship he found out about Iasus, though I suspect that Xenocrates is not the only one that the Captain of the Guard has told the story to," Hephaistion said.

Xenocrates took a sharp intake of breath and frowned. "Deiochus is a man who can be trusted to stay silent. A long time ago he was a pupil here, and we formed a friendship that lasts to this day, he only tells me things because he knows he can trust me not to gossip like a woman at a market with her friends. Other people know the story, but that is from Iasus, he has powerful friends and even detained, as he is, he can reach out and ask for help."

"And would Deiochus help him?" Alexander asked, suddenly seeing where Iasus might find his freedom.

"No." Xenocrates replied, absolutely firm in his belief. "Because he is the son of Phyleus, the man who saw Iasus exiled to Corinth, whose death meant that he could finally return. Deiochus does his job well, nothing can sway him from seeing justice done, but still he hates the man as much as his father did."

"But what if Deiochus is not there to guard him? He is here with us today," Hephaistion said, looking to Alexander, thinking that Iasus might already have his freedom.

Alexander knew what Hephaistion needed, though he himself was tied by the expectations and wishes of his guests, he sighed before he spoke. "Go with Ptolemy, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion smiled then nodded, hurrying away to check that the man he wanted to see punished had not taken the opportunity to escape.

OOXXOO

They were assured that Iasus was in his cell, alone now, but they had let a friend visit earlier, Alcetas a member of the council who had demanded the right of entry.

They were also informed that Iasus had been asking to see Alexander, that he said he wished to bargain for his release.

Hephaistion asked for the guards to leave them, for the way to Iasus' cell to be made clear. He was aware of Ptolemy looking at him, as if fearing what he might do.

"I want to see what he thinks he has to bargain with," he explained, going to open the door that would lead the way to Iasus.

Ptolemy reached out for him, stopping him. "Much as I would love to see you get the justice you require, Hephaistion, I do not think it wise that you confront the man, especially when you're carrying both a sword and dagger."

Hephaistion laughed softly, forcing himself to, wanting to convey to Ptolemy that he was relaxed about seeing the man who had harmed him so badly, when he was quite the opposite. "You stopped me before, Ptolemy," he replied.

Ptolemy frowned. "I don't know if I would want to stop you for a second time," he replied, honestly. "What is it you want to know, apart from what he has to bargain with? Let me go and ask…you can stay out of sight and listen if you want to."

It was a good proposition, one he was glad to accept. "Why?" he said, "I want to know why? How could he bring himself to do so much harm? I want to know where to find Eumelus too."

"I'll ask him," Ptolemy confirmed, his hand going to his own dagger. "I might be tempted to kill him myself, only the thought that I would be disobeying Philip's orders will stop me, Hephaistion. I would kill him for you if I could."

Ptolemy opened the door, and walked down to the end of a dark hallway, to the cell where Iasus was held, he unbarred it, then looked to see Hephaistion hide himself from view as he opened the door and walked in.

Iasus was sitting on his bed, looking somewhat dishevelled, and turned to gaze on him as he entered, and stood blocking the doorway.

"Who are you?" Iasus asked, not bothering to stand.

"Alexander's companion, Ptolemy," he replied. "I hear you want to bargain for your freedom."

He looked Ptolemy over. "How many 'companions' does Alexander need? I wish to speak to Alexander…or to Amphion," Iasus replied.

"I know of no Amphion, I only know Hephaistion," Ptolemy said, his voice barely concealing his contempt for the man before him.

Iasus looked past him, to the open door. "Who else is here?" he asked.

Ptolemy looked back, over his shoulder, then to Iasus. "What is the bargain? Tell me. It is unlikely that Alexander will take the time to talk to you."

Iasus considered, for a moment, pulling at some creases on his long chiton, before looking back at Ptolemy. "I know where Eumelus can be located. He had left Athens, but I had him brought back after Amphion left. I believed Schedius when he said he had gone to battle…in fact that would have been the truth, wouldn't it? Although he would have fought alongside Alexander, I suppose. How did he remember?"

Iasus stood up, stretching himself, looking up at the blue sky through a narrow window.

Ptolemy said nothing, he waited until Iasus was ready to talk again, when he turned to say more.

"I knew the risk I took, but I have known Eumelus for a long time, I was confident in his ability to change Hephaistion to Amphion, and I was pleased with the result." Iasus looked towards the open door. "I enjoyed fucking him, to have him so willing, thinking that if he knew…that was an amusement too."

Ptolemy's hand went to his dagger. "Alexander and Hephaistion are not the only ones who want you dead," he warned. "Watch what you say, Iasus."

"And is it Alexander, Hephaistion or both who listen at the door?" Iasus asked. "Why should I tell you anything, when I would only say it to them?"

There was a moment's silence before Hephaistion stepped in to the room. Iasus' face lit up to see him and Ptolemy reached out to stop Hephaistion going any nearer to the man.

"Do you know how easily I could have this done to you again?" Iasus asked Hephaistion. "I sent for Eumelus, so that when you returned from fighting…I had prayed you would return, he would take you and begin the process again, to turn you in to the willing Amphion again, and now I would disappear with you, to a place where nobody would know us, where nobody could find you, to rescue you." Iasus smiled. "I long to feel you beneath me once more, to have you submit to my will…to be my Amphion."

Hephaistion went to step forward, but Ptolemy pulled him back.

"Bargain now, Iasus," Ptolemy snapped. "Or we will leave you here to rot."

"It's exile, isn't it? That's all I face, a comfortable exile. I just tell Philip that I yield to his wishes, loudly apologise for my wrongdoing, then disappear." He smirked. "There will be no bargain. I want Eumelus safe, ready to act when the time is right."

This time Ptolemy was too slow to stop Hephaistion, who stepped forward, his dagger drawn. Iasus cried out as the blade was sliced across his right cheek, across his lip, he fell back on to the bed, his hands to his face, blood oozing between his fingers..

"You bastard!" Hephaistion spat at Iasus, as Ptolemy pulled him back.

"Hephaistion, he's not worth it," Ptolemy called out. "Think of Philip…of Alexander, he's not worth it."

Hephaistion broke free from Ptolemy's grip,and moved to the back of the room, with his back to Iasus. Ptolemy looked down at the wreckage of Iasus' face, then stepped back, putting his arm around Hephaistion's shoulders as he guided him from the room and closed the door. They walked down the hallway, still hearing Iasus' cries of pain.

Ptolemy called for the guards to return, telling them that Iasus would require a surgeon.

"I was aiming for his throat," Hephaistion confessed.

"You might have done better going for his heart," replied Ptolemy.

"He hasn't got one," Hephaistion said, putting his dagger back in his belt and walking away.


	25. Chapter 25

Alexander found Hephaistion in his rooms, standing by the window, a cup of wine in his hand, when he returned, later that day.

He smiled to see him there, and signalled to a servant, who had accompanied him, to place a tray of food and wine down on a table.

"There is no banquet tonight," he said, as the servant bowed and left. "Our hosts thought we might want some time alone. Although I think they meant all of my companions to join me for supper, I prefer to spend some time with you alone."

"You've seen Ptolemy," Hephaistion stated.

Alexander poured himself some wine, then added water, mixing it before he drank it. He looked over at Hephaistion, seeing him waiting for a reply.

"He told me what happened. Deiochus had heard that Iasus had a surgeon go to him and came to me. Ptolemy was easier to find"

"And what did Ptolemy say?"

"That Iasus had cut himself shaving. Deiochus was not concerned by it, he just said that Iasus should learn that a dagger could be a dangerous thing."

Hephaistion looked down in to his cup. "I do not think that I will have another chance." He sighed, and stepped away from the window to gaze on Alexander. "He has threatened to do the same again, some day. He knows how to find Eumelus but will not say where he is, as he knows he will need the man."

"He will not take you again," Alexander said, sounding confident in his reply.

"Look how easily he arranged things before. Must I always look over my shoulder now? If I had managed to kill him today I would know I was safe." Hephaistion lifted the cup to his lips, but then stopped himself from drinking, as if he knew it was not the answer.

"But you would not be safe from my father's anger," Alexander reminded him, going to his lover and embracing him, pleased when Hephaistion took the offered comfort. "Deiochus has men looking for Pheres. Perhaps if the master will not speak, the servant will. However, he says that the man appears to have gone to ground."

"He'd know where Eumelus was," Hephaistion agreed.

Alexander kissed Hephaistion's right cheek. "I hear Iasus will have a good scar on his face."

"Money buys him what he wants, a scar will not harm him." Hephaistion stepped away, put down his cup and began to undress. "The servants prepared a bath for you," he said, before Alexander thought of anything else.

Alexander drank the wine, put down his cup and followed Hephaistion to the bath, undressing while Hephaistion stepped in to the water, then lay back in it, watching Alexander.

"You have the body of a god," Hephaistion observed.

"Then we are gods together," Alexander replied, stepping in to the water, smiling as Hephaistion reached up to caress his thigh. "Is this just to be a bath?" he asked.

"It was," replied Hephaistion, "but I changed my mind."

Hephaistion lifted himself up, anxious to taste Alexander's lips as he knelt down beside him, and lowered himself in to his embrace. His hand reached down to take Alexander's erection, to feel it grow in his hand. Alexander moaned with pleasure, opening his lips to allow Hephaistion's tongue entry.

As if he wanted to do more, but knew release was coming quickly Hephaistion brought his own erection against Alexander's, holding them together and then thrusting forward, smiling when Alexander thrust back, almost unable to control himself.

He ran his hand down Alexander's back, along his buttocks, caressing his thigh as he moved against him. The water lapped against their bodies as they explored each other, pressed themselves closely to each other and echoed those desires in a passionate kiss. Hephaistion arched his back, throwing his head back in to the water, clinging to Alexander as if his life depended upon it.

When he opened his eyes, Alexander was smiling down at him. He had not yet found his own release.

"I was watching you," Alexander laughed, "I love what I can do to you, what you can do to me."

"Stand up," Hephaistion ordered, getting to his knees.

Alexander obeyed, groaning with delight as Hephaistion took him in his mouth, running his hands along his thighs, to his hips, holding him as he pleasured him.

"By the gods," Alexander whispered, twisting his fingers in Hephaistion's hair, not wanting the sensation to stop. He thrust forward gently, then fought to delay his orgasm as Hephaistion took him deeper and flicked his tongue against his length. "Oh, Hephaistion!" he cried unable to resist the sensations overwhelming him. He closed his eyes, laughing as he echoed Hephaistion's movement, arching his back and throwing his head back.

When Hephaistion released him, he sank to his knees, seeking Hephaistion's lips and kissing him, tasting himself, though he felt as though they were one person, not two.

"Let nobody part us," he whispered.

"Only death," came the reply.

"Not even death," Alexander replied, claiming another kiss, feeling as if he could never get enough.

He ran his hand along Hephaistion's body, and the thought came to him that Iasus had known this pleasure, but then he assured himself that he had not known the love, not truly known it, and Hephaistion's love was worth than all the gold that was in the world.

"You don't mind?" Hephaistion asked.

"Mind what?" Alexander replied, although he knew what Hephaistion meant.

"That Iasus has known me."

Alexander shook his head. "He hasn't," he replied. "He does not know you, Hephaistion, he knows a creation called Amphion, but the man I see before me now is so much more than that." Alexander stood up and held his hand out to help Hephaistion to his feet. "When I have to take a wife, when I have to get her with child, will you object then, Hephaistion?" He smiled, knowing the answer. "You will not, because we know this love we share is strong, and nothing matters when we are together."

"It's not the same thing," Hephaistion said, but smiled and stole a brief kiss.

"It's exactly the same thing," argued Alexander. "I would not choose to marry if I were not a prince, and I will get no pleasure from the act."

"And what if someone else catches your eye, Alexander? You know that Tychius would not refuse you."

"That's another topic altogether," Alexander laughed. "But it's you I love, Hephaistion, and nobody can ever take the place you have in my heart. Remember that." He stepped out from the bath, reaching for a towel and made his way back to the main room, looking back at Hephaistion to see him following. "I did not know you were jealous," he teased.

"And you aren't?" laughed Hephaistion. "Do you forget how you reacted when Iphiclus left me a gift of a fine brooch, last year?"

"It wasn't the brooch, it was the note he sent with it," Alexander replied, "and no, I wasn't jealous."

"You hit him."

"It was only a friendly tap."

"His nose was broken, Alexander. You were jealous, admit it."

"I won't, you're exaggerating, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion grabbed for him, and man-handled him on to the bed, attempting to pin him down. "Admit it."

Alexander laughed, and struggled to release himself. "I won't."

Using more force, Hephaistion pinned Alexander to the bed, raising himself over him, holding him down. "Admit it," he whispered.

"Never," Alexander replied.

Hephaistion leaned forward and placed a gentle, loving kiss on Alexander's lips. "Admit it."

"That's a dirty move," complained Alexander.

"I can show you another dirty move, if you just admit it."

Alexander laughed, lifting his head to try to take another kiss, but Hephaistion moved back.

"Admit it."

"I was jealous," Alexander said, gaining his reward as Hephaistion lowered himself down on him.


	26. Chapter 26

Just before dawn, on the next morning, Alexander and Hephaistion were awoken by the doors to Alexander's rooms bursting open.

Alexander had been asleep, lying spooned against Hephaistion, his arm protectively around his love, but on hearing the crash, of wood against stone, he reached under the pillow for his dagger while Hephaistion reached for his own.

It was Deiochus, who looked momentarily surprised to find the two of them together, then he looked to the door as if he regretted his actions.

"Iasus has gone," he said, as if this would vindicate his abrupt arrival. "I have only just discovered it, the guard have gone as well, they must have been bribed, and I thought that I could trust them." He hurried back to the door, obviously stopping the men with him from coming in to the room.

Alexander looked to Hephaistion, and they both got up from the bed and dressed quickly, Hephaistion passing Alexander his boots, which would be quicker to put on than sandals.

"He had a visitor, yesterday," Hephaistion said.

"Alcetas. I know," Deiochus said. "I have ordered my men to the harbour, and to close the city gates. Alcetas owns a couple of ships, one is at the harbour, it might be the way he is trying to help Iasus escape."

Alexander led the way from the room, striding out in his hurry to take up the pursuit. Ptolemy and Perdiccas met them, hurrying from their rooms, Seleucus was waiting at the main door.

"We heard the commotion, one of the men with Deiochus said that Iasus had escaped," Ptolemy informed him.

Deiochus frowned, unhappy with the turn of events. "With luck, he will not yet realise that we are aware he has gone. One of my men, who does not sleep so well, discovered the empty cell and had the sense to come straight to me before raising the alarm."

"Which is the more likely route?" Alexander asked.

"A ship," Hephaistion replied, before Deiochus could speak, but the Captain of the Guard nodded his agreement.

They hurried to the harbour, the rising sun lighting their way along the narrow streets, where the citizens of Athens still slept soundly in their beds. Deiochus led the way, being more familiar with the short cuts they could take, finally bringing them out to the harbour, well hidden by the nearest building to it.

Deiochus' men were discreetly tucked away, one came over and whispered that there had been no sign of anyone. He pointed up to a low wall, which hugged the side of the cliff as it came down to the harbour, saying that Alcetas had property in that direction.

Impatient to be doing something, Hephaistion asked where Alcetas' ship was berthed, and with Ptolemy he headed along the quay. As he did so, the sound of hurried footsteps, and frantic words could be heard echoing around the quiet harbour.

Alexander looked to the low wall Deiochus' man had pointed out, seeing nothing at first, but then three men came in to view. Iasus and two others, illuminated now in the glow of dawn. They were hurrying down the path but hesitated on seeing Hephaistion and Ptolemy on the quayside, and immediately abandoned this particular escape route. They turned and began to run back up the hill.

"Iasus!" Alexander called, quickly covering the distance across the harbour, to the hill, towards the man, who looked back, dropped the bundle of possessions he was carrying and began to run.

Alexander was fast, although they had a good head start he made ground, his eyes fixed on his target, dismissing the pleas of Alcetas and the other man, Iasus' servant, who had stopped in their tracks. He ran on, effortlessly, hearing the others following and not taking time to look back.

Iasus looked back, crying out in panic as he saw how fast Alexander was gaining ground on him. Realising the race was lost he span round quickly, but lost his balance as his legs backed in to the low wall, and he swung his arms trying to stop himself falling backwards over the cliff.

In a reflex action, Alexander reached out and grabbed for the man, catching his belt. Iasus cried out in alarm, falling back only to feel himself held safe.

Alexander was aware of Deiochus arriving to stand a couple of paces away from him, but he turned to see Hephaistion slowing to a halt, his eyes fixed on Iasus, the man who had done so much harm, had taken him and threatened to take him again.

Alexander turned back to look on Iasus, noting the wreckage of the man's face, before Iasus turned his head to gaze on Hephaistion. Even with his life, literally hanging in the balance, the lust was still there.

"Lift me up, for pity's sake," the man cried, turning back to look on Alexander, reaching out and finally managing to grasp Alexander's chiton, looking down and crying out again as he saw the drop below. He turned back to Alexander. "Lift me up," he pleaded.

"This is for Hephaistion," Alexander replied, shrugging himself free of Iasus' grip and letting go of the belt, with a final shove.

Arms flailing in the air, Iasus looked in horror on Alexander, then he lost the fight for life and fell from the wall, looking like a distorted image of Icarus as he fell to his death."

Hephaistion stepped up beside Alexander, taking his hand as he looked down to see Iasus' broken body on the rocks below, moments before the sea claimed it. Alexander felt his hand clasped tightly and turned to see Hephaistion closing his eyes, as if thanking the gods, as if overwhelmed with relief.

"He killed him," Alcetas declared, more from shock than anything.

Deiochus looked on the man. "It was an accident. I saw it myself," he said, in a voice that would brook no further argument.

Ptolemy had hold of Pheres and dragged the man over, not bothering to calm his fears that he might be meeting a similar fate. Seleucus and Perdiccas stepped up to intimidate the man.

"I only did as he wished because I was his servant," Pheres pleaded, falling to his knees and reaching out to grasp the wall, to cling to it. "Don't kill me," he wailed.

Hephaistion crouched down to look at the man. "And did he have you fetch Eumelus?" he asked.

Hope appeared on Pheres' face, as he realised he might yet live. He nodded. "I can take you there. He is at the same place as before, where they held you. It is in a rougher part of the city, where people don't ask questions. Eumelus is waiting there for you."

"Take us there," Alexander said, looking to Deiochus to see the man resigned to whatever needed to be done.

Deiochus' men had run up from the harbour, they held Alcetas, although Alexander doubted that the man would receive any punishment. It was no matter, Athenian politics were not so much of a concern to him at that moment.

He signalled to Seleucus, Perdiccas and Ptolemy to come with him, Hephaistion and Deiochus, following Pheres as he led the way along the streets, where a new day was just beginning, as windows were opened and voices were heard.

Alexander looked to Hephaistion, for once, unable to tell what he was thinking. He was on his way to confront the man who had taken control of him, and Alexander could only imagine the emotions he now faced.

As Pheres had said, the house where Eumelus was lodging was in a rougher part of the city. Deiochus said that merchants had often bought the houses to store merchandise, leaving servants to guard what was there, though lately brothel keepers and beggars had taken over the empty houses.

Pheres was sure of the way to go, and confessed that he had visited daily, when Eumelus worked on Hephaistion, as Iasus had been anxious to hear reports on how progress was going. He glanced over at Hephaistion.

"He loved you in his own way, you know," he said.

"It was no love I wanted to know," Hephaistion replied. "The man is dead and I am glad of it," he added, looking to Alexander.

"I told him it was dangerous," Pheres sighed. "He would not listen to me." He stood still, lifting his fingers to his lips, though he had just been talking, then pointed to a house with sealed shutters, a large house that had seen better days.""There," he said.

They all drew their swords, while Pheres stepped back, then approached the house, to find the door open to them.

Hephaistion stepped in first, followed by Ptolemy and then Alexander with the rest.

They came in to a large room, where a table and chairs stood, a fire had been lit but had died out, the broth that had been on it was cool. One of the chairs was on its side and it was the first sign they had that Eumelus may have already left, in a hurry, taking his men with him.

Going in to a second room they found wooden beds, the linen on them well-used and grey instead of the white they had once no doubt been. The room needed airing, it stank of stale wine. Empty wine flasks lay abandoned on the floor, a rat scuttled away to hide.

Wooden steps led to a larger room, with a single bed in it, a wooden chest, which Ptolemy opened to find clothing that might be worn by a rich merchant. Alexander went over to the table there, finding written notes. He looked through them, reading the part where Hephaistion had first called himself Amphion.

He looked over to Hephaistion to see him headed to a wooden door, followed by Deiochus. Opening the door, Hephaistion hesitated before stepping through it.

"Burn these papers," Alexander ordered Seleucus and Perdiccas, who had just appeared at the top of the stairs. Alexander went to Hephaistion then, followed by Ptolemy who chose to lean against the doorway, going no further.

"It is the balcony I remember," Hephaistion said, looking to his right and down at some steps.

"Eumelus must have left in a hurry," Alexander said. "He has abandoned his notes, they are about you, Hephaistion, and all that he did. I'm having them burned."

Hephaistion looked back to him and nodded, then made his way down the steps. Deiochus held back, as though what would be found was none of his business, that he sensed Alexander alone should follow Hephaistion, to confront what demons lay in the room at the bottom of the steps.

The light from the doorway was the only light that came in to the room. Alexander found Hephaistion standing just inside. He turned to see who had come in to the room.

"This is where they held me," he said. "I was blindfolded, for how long, I don't know. I don't know how long they took to break me, but I was aware of what Eumelus was trying to do, I tried to fight it, I don't know when I lost the battle."

Alexander looked about the room, it was empty. He stepped forward, closing his eyes momentarily, to get a sense of what Hephaistion had suffered. "Eumelus must have heard that Iasus had been arrested," he said.

Hephaistion walked past him, going to the far wall and reaching out to it, examining it as if he might remember the familiarity of its surface, but then pulling back as if the memory of touch was too painful. He stepped back from the wall, then turned to Alexander.

"I can hear Eumelus talking," he said. "It seems strange to me, to have you here, Alexander. I tried so hard not to forget you, I would sometimes imagine that you were here with me."

"There is no need to imagine any more," Alexander replied, stepping forward and pulling Hephaistion in to an embrace. "I am here with you, and with Iasus dead Eumelus has no reason to cause you more harm."

"Thank you for killing him," Hephaistion murmured, clutching Alexander's chiton tightly. "I almost can't believe that he is dead…if I hadn't seen his body smashed on the rocks…"

"He's gone," Alexander assured him. "I wish you had had the chance to take his life, the vengeance was rightly yours, but perhaps the gods are watching over us and knowing that you would pay dearly, for disobeying my father, they gave me the opportunity instead."

They embraced each other in silence.

"I thought for a moment you would pull him up," Hephaistion said, in a whispered confession.

"I saw your face, I could not deny you your wish," Alexander replied. "It's not too late for Eumelus either, he is the sort of man who will come to a rich man's calling. He can be tempted out, I'm sure. For now, my father says we can take time at Mieza."

Hephaistion pulled back, and in the darkness Alexander could see his smile. "Mieza? I'd like that," he said. "I used to think about our times there, when I was first held here."

"And of our first kiss," Alexander prompted him.

Hephaistion's smile grew wider. "Yes, and of our first kiss."

Alexander kissed Hephaistion's lips, softly, tentatively at first, remembering the time in the summers meadow, of the first acknowledgement they had of their love for each other. Hephaistion laughed softly, but then he had the first time too. Alexander used the laughter to deepen the kiss and suddenly Hephaistion was responding with passion…like he had the first time.

They broke the kiss, grinning at each other.

"That's what I remembered," Hephaistion said. "I had told them I was Amphion, and Eumelus would talk, to weave his magic, but then I remembered our first kiss and I rebelled and was punished for it, but I managed to hold on to the memory, even if I thought it only a dream, for so long."

Alexander was silent, embracing Hephaistion, pulling him hard against him. "Eumelus deserves a painful death," he whispered. "How dare he try to take you from me, Hephaistion." He sighed, struggling with his emotions, trying to settle his anger with his feelings of relief. "You held on and came back to me. No other could have."

Again, there was silence, then slowly Hephaistion moved away, breaking the embrace to look on Alexander, then about the darkened room. He looked at Alexander. "To have you here…" He shook his head in disbelief, tears forming in his eyes. He looked down at the dirty stone floor, until he had checked his own emotions. "You rescued me, Alexander. You took the risk and came for me. You might have been captured or killed."

"You were worth the risk, Hephaistion," Alexander said.

Hephaistion put his hand to Alexander's lips, smiling as he felt his fingers gently kissed.

"You're a prince, who will be king one day. Not the merchant's son you made yourself out to be. You are Alexander, born for greatness, not Thessalus who takes reckless chances." He looked about the room, then took Alexander's hand. "And I am Hephaistion," he announced loudly. "Who loves Alexander - no one else."

Alexander laughed to hear it. "Let's get out of here," he said, leading the way back to the light.

THE END


End file.
